<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exile by coldishcase</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533890">Exile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldishcase/pseuds/coldishcase'>coldishcase</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breastfeeding, Courting Rituals, Feral Behavior, Gen, M/M, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Side Relationship(s) - Freeform, Slow Burn, Suitless Darth Vader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 07:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>57,952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldishcase/pseuds/coldishcase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Darth Vader visits his mother's grave on Tatooine, seeking guidance from beyond death.</p><p>Instead, he finds something entirely unexpected out amongst the Sand Dunes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bail Organa/Breha Organa, Leia Organa &amp; Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Bail Organa, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Favorite Rereads, Most Favs, Wasn't Quite Expecting This (But I Loved It)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Dune Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>@-aricii-#9551 on Discord prompted this:</p><p>Feral Obi-Wan meets Vader. Vader is very *very* afraid.</p><p>[Moved from the end of fic notes]<br/>Also!! If you haven't read it already, I highly recommend reading <b>amidnightlove's <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020738/chapters/55046050">Come Back From The Dark</a></b>, kind of THE post-rots Omega Obi-Wan and Alpha Vaderkin fic. It's really well-written, and is now complete! If you like this fic, you'll definitely like hers. We have a lot of similar ideas and characterization :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>°| <strong>VADER </strong>●.*•</p><p> </p><p>Tatooine. </p><p>It's not a place he believed he would ever see again. Certainly not a place he wanted to.</p><p>It has been 3 years since the end of the Clone wars. 3 years since the birth of the Empire. 7 since his mother died.</p><p>3 years since Padmé died.</p><p>3 years since Obi-Wan disappeared, taking his saber and leaving him unconscious on Mustafar.</p><p>It hurts, and his pain is so great that he has finally decided to come back to the source of it.</p><p>Palpatine doesn't know where he is, or at least he did his best to make sure he doesn't. He doesn't want the Emperor to know how weak he is, that when misery consumes him, he decides to come here, to speak to the dead.</p><p>Shmi was strong, and good, and a much better person than her son became. She protected her son, and all those around her, and Vader could not even protect his mate.</p><p>He kneels in the sand, bowing his head before her gravestone.</p><p>He needs to speak, to tell her what he's done... but no words leave his lips. She would be so disappointed. </p><p>The suns begin to dip low in the sky, the first one kissing the horizon as he finally lifts his head, giving up. He needs to leave before it get dark.</p><p>"I'm sorry, mom." He murmurs, pulling his cape around his shoulders to help hold in the warmth as the suns go down and the temperature quickly drops.</p><p>As he's heading away, he catches sight of something, a glinting in the dunes. He focuses on it, trying to make something out.</p><p>There's a figure; wrapped in cloth and crouched just over the crest of the dune.</p><p>Vader feels his veins run hot with anger. </p><p>A tusken. <em>Animal</em>.</p><p>His ship can wait. If the tuskens are still here, they clearly haven't learned their lesson.</p><p>Vader stalks towards the dunes, pulling his lightsaber from his belt. He will make quick work of this.</p><p>The figure bolts, running down the backside of the dune to escape. Fine, it can run, he will follow it back to the rest of it's kind.</p><p>Vader walks, following the trail of footsteps in the sand. There's a scent too, mixed in with the hot, dry odor of sand.</p><p>Before long, the trail comes to a clear area, a flat. He's expecting to see a camp, but what he finds instead...</p><p>A hut, more of a burrow, really. The trail ends at the entrance.</p><p>Vader lowers his saber, putting it back on his belt. Sandpeople don't live in huts.</p><p>Still, this person was spying on him, and he intends to find out who they are.</p><p>He heads for the hut, the strange scent growing stronger. It is... sweet?</p><p>He breathes in deep, taking in that sweet scent. It only takes him another moment to recognize it.</p><p><em>Omega</em>.</p><p>He pauses. Maybe he shouldn't intrude. If the Omega ran from him, an Alpha... well, on Tatooine that could mean two things. One, that he was afraid-- alphas have a reputation for the way they treat Omegas on Tatooine. Or Two, that he was initiating a Chase, a mating ritual.</p><p>Perhaps he should go, but... out here, an Omega all alone in the Dune sea... it's dangerous, and he would be remiss to simply leave without ensuring they're alright, and that no one else followed them back to this hidden home. </p><p>So he goes, approaching the open archway.</p><p>The scent is strong here, and it is <em>addictive</em>. The Omega's scent matches his, as well as Padme's ever did. Perhaps this Omega noticed that, and lured him here because of it. Their sense of smell would be stronger than his, he uses rut suppressants; not wanting to go into rut without his mate.</p><p>The home is quiet, he doesn’t see anyone immediately.</p><p>"... Hello?"</p><p>As soon as he ducks his head to look inside the home, there is a flash of movement. Vader is tackled from nowhere, a strong body assaulting his own and quickly knocking him onto his back.</p><p>Before he can even register a face or say a word, there is a knee on his chest, and a shin pressed under his chin, not quite choking him but clearly threatening.</p><p>The person growls above him, a vibroknife  held in one hand as they keep him pinned. He still can't see the other's face, just making out his eyes through the opening in his face wraps.</p><p>Vader lifts his hands in surrender. "I mean you no harm. I thought you were spying on me, so I followed you. I won't hurt you."</p><p>The hooded eyes glare at him, keeping the blade pointed at his face as one hand reaches down to Vader's belt. They unclip the saber. Vader lets them, knowing he can always pull it back to him with the force.</p><p>The Omega inspects his saber, growling softly at it. They toss it to the side, letting it roll into a corner of the hut.</p><p>"I'll need that back if you want me to leave," Vader tells them, amused. </p><p>"No," the Omega responds, voice rough and low, but carrying a familiar lilt. Coruscanti? What is an Omega from Coruscant doing out here?</p><p>"No?" Vader asks, arching a brow. "I can't stay."</p><p>The Omega growls, pointing the blade closer to his face. "Stay. Tonight."</p><p>Vader keeps his palms up in surrender. "... alright, tonight."</p><p>As he concedes, the Omega relaxes, removing the blade and getting off of him.</p><p>He starts to get up, but a growl from the Omega keeps him from moving any further than just changing from laying to sitting. The home is small and strange, handmade furniture filling the space. It's mostly neat, but there are things scattered around on the floor, soft toys and blankets. Does the Omega have a pet?</p><p>His host disappears into a separate room, and Vader stays put, waiting for them. What a strange situation he's in... is the Omega about to go into heat? Is that why they apprehended him?</p><p>The sweet scent is strong, but not that strong, he thinks.</p><p>When the Omega comes back, there is a small bundle in their arms. They coo at it, and the bundle giggles at them in return, reaching up for their face.</p><p>Vader watches, realizing this Omega must be unmated, with a child. It suddenly makes sense that they are out here, exiled to the dunes. No Alpha wants an unmated Omega with another Alpha's pup. Not on Tatooine. </p><p>Vader watches them, staying put as the Omega brings their child and sits down in front of him, then holds out the small bundle to him.</p><p>Vader takes the child, heart aching for this poor, small family. For his own lost mate and children.</p><p>The pup is small, still a toddler. He looks happy, reaching up to tug on Vader's blonde curls with a bubble of laughter. He smiles down at the child, poking his belly and earning a gleeful shriek.</p><p>"What's his name?" He asks, looking back up at the Omega, who looks tense, but pleased.</p><p>"Luke," comes the soft answer.</p><p>Vader nods, cradling the baby gently before offering him back to his parent. "He is precious. You're from Coruscant, aren't you?" The Omega tenses, and he knows he's right. "I can tell by your accent. What are you doing out here, it isn't safe for you."</p><p>The Omega cradles their child close to their chest, glaring at him through their face wraps. "... safer here than with the Empire."</p><p>"That's ridiculous," Vader states, frowning at the other. "The citizens of the Empire are very safe. I can help you leave Tatooine, find a better home--"</p><p>The Omega growls, cutting him off. "No."</p><p>Vader gives an exasperated sound. "Just listen--"</p><p>The omega snarls again, shifting their hold on the toddler to free one hand.</p><p>Then, they reach up to undo their face wrappings.</p><p>Vader's heart stops in his chest.</p><p>"No." Obi-Wan says again, and now, Vader understands.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Added a tag for this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>°| <strong>VADER </strong>●.*•</p><p> </p><p>Blue eyes meet gold. Obi-Wan’s are narrowed, untrusting. Vader's are wide, shock echoing through him.</p><p>Obi-Wan looks... different. Vader would recognize his face anywhere, but he's clearly changed over the last three years. He has a scar that runs horizontally over the bridge of his nose and cuts across his cheek. There is more grey in his faded copper hair, his temples streaked with white. He has kept his hair and beard relatively trimmed, but it isn't kept as neat. He supposes there's no need for hair products when you live out in the desert with only your son.</p><p>He is thin, too. Still lean and muscled, but his face is thinner, the robes he wears hang off of him. He's eating regularly, but not eating well, it seems.</p><p>It feels like an hour before Vader remembers to breathe.</p><p>"Obi-Wan," he whispers, staring at his lost friend, his old Master. He never knew...</p><p>The Jedi don't acknowledge designations-- beyond prescribing the right kind of suppressants. It was never important to them, all are equal. He never would have guessed...</p><p>No, he shouldn't think like that. Obi-Wan’s strength doesn't make him strange for an Omega, it just proves that the stereotypes are nothing more than social constructs, that given the same opportunities and treatment as those around them, Omegas are capable of greatness.</p><p>Nonetheless, it is a shock to see Obi-Wan with no suppressants, out here in the desert with a baby. Vader feels he is, at least, entitled to be shocked about this much.</p><p>His Master, always so composed, so well-spoken and inspiring... reduced to this.</p><p>And it is Vader's fault entirely.</p><p>Obi-Wan doesn't move, watching him with open distrust and suspicion. He glares, free hand drifting to the vibroblade stored on his hip.</p><p>And really, Vader can't blame him. Obi-Wan has every right not to trust him.</p><p>For the second time this night, he raises his hands in surrender. He's a lot less amused by the threat of the knife now; he has no doubt that Obi-Wan is fully capable of using it against him. He hasn't yet forgotten their last duel; how thoroughly Obi-Wan beat him once gaining the high ground. He could have killed him easily, but he chose to merely knock him unconscious and take his weapon, then leave him on the black sands of Mustafar. </p><p>With the show of surrender, Obi-Wan appears to relax a fraction. Vader takes it as permission to speak. "This is where you disappeared to? Of all the planets, Obi-Wan, you went to Tatooine?"</p><p>The Omega regards him like he thinks Vader is an idiot. Maybe he is. "... the one place you wouldn't look."</p><p>And well, that's true enough. This is certainly the <em>last</em> place he expected to find Obi-Wan. </p><p>But there are hundreds of planets, Obi-Wan could have gone to any of them and the chances of being found would still have been low.</p><p>Vader gives a small nod, struggling to process this frankly, insane development. </p><p>He is the Fist of the Empire... by law, he should be taking Obi-Wan in as his prisoner. Or, if he resists, killing him.</p><p>But... Obi-Wan doesn't seem like himself. He is in hiding, but he isn’t secretly training Jedi or assisting the Rebellion. It seems like he hasn't had any contact with anyone in a long time.</p><p>And, Vader finds... he doesn’t <em>want</em> to take Obi-Wan prisoner. He lost everyone at the birth of the Empire. Everyone he loved, everyone he cared about, they all died or disappeared. All he's had for the past three years is Palpatine, and the Force.</p><p>Funny how, after years of ignoring Obi-Wan’s advice, falling to the dark side and losing everyone has finally forced him to learn to meditate, to take comfort in the Force.</p><p>And it turns out, his Master was right all along, and he was a fool not to listen sooner.</p><p>So no, he doesn’t want to take Obi-Wan captive. Not when his once-brother and best friend is offering him an olive branch, giving him a chance to rebuild the bridge he burnt in the fires of mustafar.</p><p>"Why did you lead me here?" He finally asks. "I don't believe that it was a mere accident that I saw you and was able to follow your trail. You brought me to your home, after... all I've done. Why?"</p><p>His former Master frowns, looking away. Vader gets the sense that even he doesn't know the answer.</p><p>After a moment, Obi-Wan does speak, though Vader can't be sure if he can call it an answer. "Luke," he says, and pushes the toddler back into Vader's arms.</p><p>Luke.</p><p>And that raises even more questions for Vader. He regards the tiny child in his arms, noting the sandy blond hair and his quiet, peaceful disposition. Luke has his eyes wide, open in wonder at the new person in his home.</p><p>Out of curiosity, he looks into the force, and finds that the little boy <em>shines</em>, bright and strong, at least as strong as Obi-Wan does, possibly more.</p><p>Is this child Obi-Wan’s son? And... if he is... no, Vader doesn't want to think of how that came to be.</p><p>As he gently holds the boy, Obi-Wan stands, looking approvingly at the pair of them.</p><p>After a second or so, he nods, and walks to the other side of the room, where he has an odd mixture of good-quality and crude cookware. Some of it is probably traded for from the jawas, others might be handmade, or of Tusken make.</p><p>"Why do you want me to stay?" Vader asks, a little exasperated now.</p><p>"Stew." Comes the answer, Obi-Wan shooting him a quiet smile. "Snake, Womprat, or Bantha?"</p><p>And, well. Vader has done his best to forget most of his past life, but he hasn't forgotten Obi-Wan’s ability to cook... or, lack thereof.</p><p>"Uh," he starts, but doesn't get to finish. </p><p>"Snake." Obi-Wan interrupts him decisively. "Tea?"</p><p>Vader shakes head head a bit to himself, somewhat amused by his former Master's strange behavior. He shouldn't be, he knows... but this is such a far cry from his Master's lessons in etiquette, he can't help but find the irony in it.</p><p>"Yes, please," he says, settling down and giving Luke some more attention. The kid is cute, and well-cared for. He looks healthy, well-fed, and happy.</p><p>Obi-Wan must care very dearly for him... he can see the former Jedi's love in Luke's handmade clothes, in the stuffed toys fashioned from cloth and bantha fur that are scattered around the den.</p><p>Now that he's looking closer, he can even see some flat stones that have childlike drawings on them done in chalk. Life must be hard out here, providing for himself and his son, but he has still found ways to give Luke toys, and comfort, he has given Luke everything he can manage to.</p><p>It seems that whether Obi-Wan wanted Luke or not, he loves the boy dearly.</p><p>His attention is drawn back to the boy in his arms when Luke pats his face. The toddler looks very intently at him, and Vader gets the sense that he's being judged.</p><p>He offers the pup a small smile. "Hi, Luke."</p><p>Vader doesn't know how old Luke is, but he seems young still, and he is certain the boy can't be older than three. Most likely, he's just a little over 2.</p><p>"Hi," the boy responds, surprising him. He's so quiet, he hadn't realized the boy could talk.</p><p>Luke squirms, then stands up. Vader lets him, not trying to hold the boy back from moving around. </p><p>He keeps an eye on the toddler in case he falls over, but it doesn't seem to be necessary. Luke toddles over to the other side of the room, picks up one of the flat slates of rock, and a piece of chalk, then walks back over to Vader.</p><p>The kid plops down in his lap, setting the rock across his knees. He starts to draw, Vader smiling as he watches. </p><p>"Are you gonna be an artist, Luke?" He asks warmly, watching as the kid draws some shapes.</p><p>"No!" Luke tells him, then giggles.</p><p>The sound brings a smile to Vader's face. "Do you know what you wanna be?"</p><p>"Uhuh!" Luke says, turning his head to grin at him. "I wanna fly!"</p><p>If Luke didn't already steal his heart, that did the trick. Vader melts, patting Luke's back. "Me too, I'm a pilot, you know."</p><p>"Wizard!" Luke says, excited. He twists himself around so he can hug Vader's chest. "You're nice. Are you gonna be my dad?"</p><p>Vader hesitates to hug the boy back, shocked by the question. </p><p>And almost more surprisingly, Luke seems to be better at holding a conversation than Obi-Wan...</p><p>But as he thinks about it, that isn't so strange. Obi-Wan may be a pariah, but his status wouldn't be held against Luke. The boy must be going to school by now.</p><p>"Luke," Obi-Wan scolds softly, rejoining the two of them. He brings two mugs of tea with him, and sets one down in front of Vader.</p><p>The boy huffs at Obi-Wan’s tone. "Biggs has a dad. He's a pilot too, I want a dad."</p><p><em>"Luke."</em> Obi-Wan repeats, this time more stern.</p><p>He doesn't say anything more than the boy's name, but Vader recognizes the shift in the air that indicates communication over a force bond, and Luke looks down, letting go of his chest. </p><p>"Sorry, mom."</p><p>Obi-Wan hums, patting his lap. Luke is quick to set the stone aside and scramble off Vader's lap and into his mother's.</p><p>"Hungry?" Obi-Wan asks the boy, and Luke nods readily.</p><p>Vader watches them, and then quickly turns his face away, cheeks flushing as he does. He reaches for his tea, drinking it more as something to do than to quench his thirst.</p><p>It's not the best tea, but it's better than watching Obi-Wan feeding Luke. It's not even a strange thing to see a mother breastfeed publicly, it's just, well.</p><p>Unexpected.</p><p>And it's <em>Obi-Wan</em>.</p><p>He never expected to see his Master's breasts; let alone breasts heavy with milk while his pup drinks his fill.</p><p>This is... quite the day.</p><p>He can't help but consider the question though. Perhaps one of his initial guesses wasn't far off... it must be hard for Obi-Wan to be alone, out here. It doesn't seem too far-fetched that he might want a partner, if not a mate.</p><p>Vader risks a look at the two, seeing the way Obi-Wan cradles his boy to his chest, his expression showing some relief as Luke drinks. They make a heartwarming picture.</p><p>He thinks Luke looks a bit old to not be weaned yet, but on Tatooine that isn't unheard of. Anakin was also breast-fed for as long as his mother was able to produce milk. The poorer families on Tatooine can't always afford to feed two mouths, after all.</p><p>When Luke has had his fill, Vader finds himself answering his question. He doesn’t have to think very hard to know how he feels.</p><p>"Maybe, Luke." He starts, drawing the boy's attention as he wipes milk from his chin. "I can be your father. If, of course, your mom allows it."</p><p>The toddler lights up, then looks expectantly at Obi-Wan, pleading for a yes with wide, adorable eyes.</p><p>Obi-Wan looks at him, and now it's his turn to look shocked. Soon, the surprise morphs into cautious hope. "You... will stay?"</p><p>He wants to say yes. If only he could leave everything behind and just stay. But he can't, Palpatine would tear the galaxy apart to find him, and Obi-Wan would only be in more danger if that happened. </p><p>"I can't stay," he starts, regret in his tone. "But you can come with me. It's not safe here, let me take you away, to a planet where you don't have to hide. I can keep you both safe, I can take care of both of you."</p><p>Obi-Wan’s face falls. "No." He responds, just as firm as the last two times. "Safer here."</p><p>Vader should give up, he knows. But, he can't quit. "I can give you a new identity and a home, Obi-Wan. No one would know who you were. Please... let me help you and Luke."</p><p>Rather than respond, Obi-Wan moves Luke off his lap and gets up, going back over to the small kitchen area.</p><p>A moment later, he comes back with two bowls of stew, placing one in front of Vader, and then starting on his own. "Eat. Then stay, or leave."</p><p>Vader sighs, picking up his bowl of snake stew as he regards the bullheaded Omega. At least Obi-Wan hasn't changed in that regard; stubborn as ever.</p><p>Maybe he will have to take them captive after all...</p><p>No, no. He'll figure something else out. Eventually. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Luke: Are you my father?</p><p>Vader: :') yes, Luke, I am your father.</p><p>Luke: YAY!!!!!</p><p>The universe: [scratches head] wait, that's not right.</p><p>Thank you for your kind comments on the first chapter!! I hope you enjoyed this one! Let me know if you want more ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Salt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you for your lovely comments! They have encouraged me to write another chapter!! And I now have an actual plot line in mind (a few actually, I'm still deciding, see the end notes to help me out).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>°| <strong>VADER </strong>●.*•</p><p> </p><p>Vader takes his first bite of the stew. As expected, Obi-Wan’s cooking is nothing to write home about, but, it <em>is</em> edible. So that, at least, is an improvement. </p><p>Obi-Wan eats his own bowl slowly, watching him from across the space. </p><p>Well, he isn’t going to get out of eating it all. Maybe before he leaves, he should at least teach Obi-Wan how to use some spices.</p><p>Luke is leaning against Obi-Wan’s side contentedly, sucking on his thumb.</p><p>"Your cooking has improved," Vader comments, taking his next bite with a chunk of snake meat.</p><p>"You don’t like it," Obi-Wan states knowingly, looking saddened.</p><p>Vader doesn't get it. Is Obi-Wan... courting him? He's never really cared if Anakin didn't like his cooking. So why now?</p><p>Usually, an Omega will prepare a meal for loved ones and potential mates... so which one is he?</p><p>"It could use some seasoning," he responds carefully. "But it's not bad."</p><p>Obi-Wan nods, still looking a bit put out. "No spices."</p><p>That's understandable. It's not as if many plants grow here where he could harvest some. There are other options, though. "Not even salt?"</p><p>The Omega chews his lip momentarily, then with a quick kiss to the top of his son's head, gets up again and goes to his meager food storage. He comes back with a chunk of rock salt about the size of his fist. "This," he says, setting it in front of them. "Can't use it." He frowns, thinking over his next sentence before stringing it together. "I... trade it, usually. I don't... have the right tools."</p><p>It's the most he's said at once since Vader got here, and the Sith takes that as a good sign. Obi-Wan hasn't forgotten normal speech patterns entirely, it's just taking him a while to get used to speaking to another adult.</p><p>Vader picks the rock salt up, inspecting it. Obi-Wan has already cleaned it up, at least. "Do you have a bowl?"</p><p>The Omega nods. "Luke?" He says in askance, and the toddler nods eagerly, getting up to go pull out a bowl for Vader to use.</p><p>The one he brings back is more of a wide and shallow serving dish type, which is good for what Vader needs.</p><p>"Thank you, Luke."</p><p>"Welcome, mister pilot."</p><p>Vader smiles at the name Luke gives him. "You can call me--" he stops, not sure how he should introduce himself. He decides quickly, going with his gut. "You can call me Uncle Ani."</p><p>The boy looks pleased by the introduction, grinning at him. "'Kay!"</p><p>Obi-Wan watches the exchange with a strange, guarded look in his eyes. He doesn’t interrupt, but in his isolation, he has gotten far worse at disguising his emotions under a mask of indifference. He appears torn, somewhere between happy and sad.</p><p>Vader isn't sure why... or well, he <em>does</em> have a guess. Perhaps he shouldn't have called himself Obi-Wan’s brother again so soon. He hasn't earned it yet.</p><p>Swallowing, he turns his attention back to the rock salt, holding it over the bowl. "I have an idea."</p><p>Obi-Wan gestures for him to proceed.</p><p>He closes his eyes, focusing himself in the force. Once he is centered, he turns his attention to the rock in his hands, directing his force energy towards it, surrounding the stone and applying steadily growing pressure.</p><p>It's not long before he hears a crack. He keeps going, listening as one crack becomes three, becomes ten, becomes too many to count. </p><p>The pressure grows and grows, until a fine, granular substance starts slipping out of his fingers and into the bowl below. He continues until there's nothing left in his hand but dust, then pulls his arm back and releases his hold on the force.</p><p>In the serving dish is now a neat pile of pinkish salt. Behind it, are an impressed former Jedi and an amazed toddler.</p><p>"That... was... <em>wizard</em>!" Luke cries out, clapping his hands. "Can you show me how? Please??"</p><p>Vader looks to Obi-Wan for permission, but the Omega isn't looking in his direction. He is looking at Luke now, a worried frown on his face. "Luke, no. Bedtime."</p><p>"But <em>Mom</em>--"</p><p>"Bedtime. <em>Now</em>." Obi-Wan repeats firmly. He however, can't maintain the tough demeanor for long once his son hangs his head. "Someday. when you’re older."</p><p>When Obi-Wan gives in a little, the toddler perks back up, elated. "Really?"</p><p>"Go to bed," Obi-Wan tells him, exasperated. "You have school."</p><p>"Okay," Luke agrees, now smiling as he goes back to the room Obi-Wan retrieved him from earlier.</p><p>Vader watches this all in silence, not wanting to interrupt as Obi-Wan parents his child. Though... he does find it a little strange that Obi-Wan doesn't seem to be teaching Luke to use the Force. The boy is strong, it may be more dangerous for him not to learn control than it is for him to be a trained Force User.</p><p>When Luke disappears, Vader turns his eyes back to Obi-Wan, looking at him in askance.</p><p>Obi-Wan sighs softly, taking a pinch of the freshly-ground salt and sprinkling it into his soup. "Sorry."</p><p>"Why aren't you training him?" Vader asks, likewise adding salt to his soup.</p><p>Obi-Wan apparently ignores the question, taking a few bites of his food, seemingly enjoying it much more than before.</p><p>Just as Vader thinks he isn’t going to get an answer at all, the other man speaks up, setting his nearly-empty bowl aside.</p><p>"Luke is... too young. He likes... to show off. People here do not... like... those who... are different. When he understands the need for... secrecy, then, maybe... but for now, I cannot... go in town with him. I cannot keep him safe, if he uses the force." The hushed explanation seems to take a lot out of Obi-Wan. He brushes a lock of hair from his face. "I don't know if I should... ever, teach him."</p><p>"Why not?" The last statement catches Vader by surprise.</p><p>Obi-Wan smiles, but it is a wry, joyless thing. "I am a bad teacher."</p><p>And that one sentence... of all the other things he's seen in the past three years, the consequences of his actions... that one sentence fills Vader with more guilt than anything. He looks down into his remaining stew, stirring it aimlessly.</p><p>"You weren't a bad teacher, Obi-Wan."</p><p>"I failed you," the former Jedi insists calmly. </p><p>The guilt continues to gnaw at Vader. Of all the consequences his actions would have... he never expected Obi-Wan to blame himself, and he had no idea that it would hurt this much to hear him say it.</p><p>"No," he argues, no longer hungry. "You did not fail me. You taught me well, and made me strong. Strong enough to make my own choices and mistakes. That isn't your fault."</p><p>He hesitates to call the Empire a mistake; he still <em>does</em> believe that he has the right idea... though he has doubts now that Palpatine is the right person to be in charge. The one making decisions for the Galaxy should be... noble, they should have the people's best interests at heart. They should support freedom, justice, security.</p><p>Palpatine... as much as he wants to believe that the old, kindly man he once knew was Palpatine's true face, he isn’t blind. He has seen the Emperor's true colors, and they are ugly.</p><p>Still. The Empire <em>can</em> do a lot of good. He <em>knows</em> it. Just, someone else needs to take Palpatine's place.</p><p>Not him... Vader knows he isn't cut out to rule. If he was, he would have usurped Palpatine already.</p><p>He needs someone <em>good</em> to take the throne... someone just, and kind, and smart. Someone like Padmé...</p><p>... or, maybe... someone like Obi-Wan. </p><p>The former Jedi would need to come a long way from his current, somewhat feral, insinct-driven state of being... but he knows there is a strong, well spoken leader under Obi-Wan’s rough exterior, and with time, perhaps he can bring it back out.</p><p>The Omega in question is picking at his nearly-empty bowl now, looking sad and unsettled. Vader sighs, moving a little closer.</p><p>He takes a risk, reaching forward to gently grasp Obi-Wan’s hand.</p><p>Surprisingly, Obi-Wan lets him.</p><p>"I owe you an apology." Vader says, waiting for Obi-Wan to look up at him. "The actions I took three years ago were out of fear, and unearned distrust. I allowed Palpatine's lies to get to my head. He promised me that I could save Padmé from the death-visions I saw in my nightmares. But, I couldn't save her or our baby. In trying to change her fate, I caused it."</p><p>It's hard to admit it, even after all this time. But he does it, because Obi-Wan doesn't deserve to live with the guilt for Anakin Skywalker's actions.</p><p>"I am sorry, Obi-Wan," he says, squeezing his hand. "I was blinded by panic. I lost my mother similarly, and I didn't think about the consequences of my actions as I did whatever I was told to, in order to save her. I wasn't going to let another loved one die without doing everything I could to save her."</p><p>Of course, an apology will never be enough. He doesn't know if it's possible to ever absolve him of the evils he committed... but if anyone can forgive him, it would be Obi-Wan.</p><p>"I don't expect you to forgive me... but please forgive yourself, Obi-Wan. My actions were my own, it is not your failure, or your fault, in any way."</p><p>As Vader lets go of Obi-Wan’s hand, the older man's eyes drop, too. He stares at the floor for a long time. The silence is unbearable.</p><p>"I can't." Obi-Wan finally whispers. "Not... until you know the truth."</p><p>Again, silence falls between them.</p><p>Vader waits, using patience he doesn't have to give Obi-Wan the time he needs to work out what he wants to say next.</p><p>Seconds tick by as Vader silently waits, able to almost <em>feel</em> Obi-Wan’s internal struggle.</p><p>Eventually, the Omega's shoulders sag, and he shakes his head a little. "...not now."</p><p>He looks up again, expression apologetic. "In the morning, maybe. Stay the night?"</p><p>Vader doesn't let his confusion or disappointment tint his voice. "If you want me to, Obi-Wan."</p><p>The other man nods, picking up both their half-finished bowls of stew and the salt dish. He puts the stew in a container to save for later, then sets the bowls into a sonic cleaner.</p><p>"We can share," he says, gesturing for Vader to follow him into the room Luke went earlier. </p><p>It's set lower into the ground,  meaning the room isn't as affected by the temperature changes between night and day. It's small, the room almost entirely consisting of a bed-nest. There are some cubbies for clothing storage, but nearly the entire floor space is taken up by blankets, pelts, and other soft things. Luke is curled up in the center, already fast asleep.</p><p>Obi-Wan strips off his outer layers, then lays down as well, his chest to Luke's back, and his back to the only entrance, a position designed to shield Luke from any danger with his own body.</p><p>Anakin stares for a moment. He was invited into the nest, but this feels... intimate. He's not sure he belongs here.</p><p>Obi-Wan turns his head after a moment to look up at him questioningly. "Coming?"</p><p>With the prompting, he is shaken from his trance. He likewise, sheds his boots and outer layers, only bringing his cape in with him.</p><p>He attempts to lay down a little separate from the two of them, only for Obi-Wan to reach out and tug him closer. Again, he wonders if this behavior is an indication that Obi-Wan still considers him family, or if he is being courted. He wishes he had the nerve to ask.</p><p>With the insistence that he join the little family in their nest, he curls close to them, keeping Luke safe and guarded between himself and Obi-Wan’s bodies. He drapes the cape over all three of them, letting the temperature-controlling fabric of it keep them all from getting too hot or too cold throughout the night.</p><p>By the time he is comfortable, Obi-Wan is asleep, his breathing even and slow.</p><p>Vader can't help but reach across the space, gently running his thumb across the new scar on his former mentor's nose and cheek. It's old, and stands out white against the Omega's tanned, freckled face.</p><p>He is beautiful. </p><p>Whatever Alpha or Beta that gave him Luke and didn't take him as their mate was a fool. He dearly hopes that it wasn't them who abandoned him, but Obi-Wan who chose not to stay, regardless of the consequences. </p><p>Whatever the past wrought on Obi-Wan, Vader knows that he'll do whatever it takes to heal him. If Obi-Wan won't leave with him, he will come back, and he will ensure that Obi-Wan and Luke are happy and well as often as he can.</p><p>And someday, he <em>will</em> get them to leave this desolate place with him.</p><p>As Vader begins to drift off, he imagines a future, a happy one, with no Palpatine to answer to. A future where Luke and Obi-Wan need not live in fear, where he can see them every day.</p><p>His dreams, that night, carry no nightmares... for the first time in 3 years.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again, thank you so much for commenting and inspiring another chapter of this story ♡ your thoughts and opinions fuel my motivation to write ♡♡♡</p><p>I have a few ideas for where this story can go but I'm having some trouble deciding: please let me know whether you'd prefer it to stay rated T and non-Obikin, or if you'd be interested in me raising the Rating to M or E and making it obikin/vaderwan. Thank you ♡♡♡<br/>(This won't affect anything for a few more chapters at least so you can still vote even if another chapter or two is already out!)</p><p><b>EDIT:</b> I didn't think I would have to say this, but jfc. If you don't like obikin, that's fine, I'm not gonna force anyone to ship something they don't like. I however, do ship obikin. Obviously, I wouldn't make it a choice if I didn't. It is not cool or okay to ship bash in my comment section. Don't do it. Thanks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Please note that the rating and tags on this fic changed! The response on chapter 3 was overwhelmingly in favor of Obi-Wan/Anakin (Vader), so that's the direction I'm gonna go. The rating went up to Mature, and will stay there. I don't intend to write any sex scenes. (I might write one as a separate fic in this 'verse, but it won't be part of this story.)</p><p>I apologize if Obikin/Vaderwan isn't your thing, and if you don't want to continue reading, I understand and I thank you for reading this far.</p><p>Please enjoy this chapter!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>°| <strong>VADER </strong>●.*•</p><p> </p><p>When Vader wakes from the best night of sleep he's had since well before the fall of the Republic, he is disoriented.</p><p><em>This isn't my bed</em>, is the first thought he has.</p><p>His second thought is: <em>what woke me up? I didn't wake from a nightmare...</em></p><p>The bedding in front of him is empty, and that seems wrong. That's when he recalls that this isn't his nest.</p><p>Slowly, Vader pulls himself up, the events of the previous night coming back to him quickly. He found Obi-Wan-- or well-- Obi-Wan found <em>him</em>, actually. </p><p>-- Where did they go?</p><p>He must have slept very well to not notice them leaving. Perhaps this is his cue to get going.</p><p>... not that he plans to take it.</p><p>The bedding is cold, so they must have left a while ago. But then, what woke him up?</p><p>There's a rustling in the other room.</p><p>He frowns, and then carefully gets up, reaching for his belt where--</p><p>Oh, right. Obi-Wan took his lightsaber, it's still in the other room.</p><p>Well, it's not like there's anything he's really afraid of that could be out there. He still has the force.</p><p>Vader doesn't bother with his clothes, getting up and carefully approaching the entrance back to the main room.</p><p>Once he reaches it, he relaxes.</p><p>It's only Obi-Wan. </p><p>It looks like he's cleaning up... or trying to. He doesn't have many places to store things, and he clearly hasn't expected visitors in a while, so he hasn't made much headway. Obi-Wan is making some noise as he moves around and muttering softly to himself as he works, which is likely what woke his guest up.</p><p>"Do you want some help?" Vader offers, dropping his guard and standing fully. The ceiling is barely high enough to allow him to stand at full height.</p><p>Obi-Wan jumps a bit, then looks at him with something like a glare. "Don't sneak," he demands with reproach in his tone.</p><p>It brings a smile to his face. "Sorry, I didn't know it was you. One can never be too careful out in the Wastes."</p><p>All he gets is a grunt in response, and then Obi-Wan points to a cubby hole set low in the wall. "Toys go there."</p><p>Now with a task to finish, Vader gets right to work. He starts collecting toys up off the floor, kneeling to get a couple out from under the table they failed to use last night.</p><p>As he gets back up, he catches Obi-Wan looking at him a little funny. "What?"</p><p>The Omega exhales huffily out his nose. "Aren't you going to put on a tunic?"</p><p>The question makes him glance back down at himself, reminded that he's only wearing his pants from yesterday. "I can," he says, looking back up. "If you want me to."</p><p>"You smell." Obi-Wan’s tone is blunt, his nose wrinkling as he turns back to his work.</p><p>Vader struggles to hold back a laugh. "You know that my clothes will just bring more of my scent out here, right?"</p><p>He can feel Obi-Wan’s eye roll. "I didn't say you smell <em>bad</em>."</p><p>This time, Vader does laugh. He puts the toys he's collected away, then makes his way back to the nestroom.</p><p>It doesn't take long for him to pull on his tunic and shoulder armor, but he hesitates to put on his cape. Again, he finds himself wondering...</p><p>Obi-Wan just openly admitted to liking his scent. <em>Is</em> he courting him?</p><p>Well...</p><p>There's at least one way to find out.</p><p>He heads back into the living area, cape in hand. "Obi-Wan..." he starts, waiting for the other man to turn towards him.</p><p>The Omega does, and not for the first time, Vader is struck by how beautiful he is. Obi-Wan has always been easy on the eyes, but it seems that motherhood and his time in the desert has enhanced that even further.</p><p>He is underweight, which in itself isn't that attractive, but it makes him seem smaller, igniting Vader's own instincts to protect and shelter him. Other than that though, in the daylight, Vader can see his features better. He has a wild edge now, something untamed and powerful just below the surface. The harsh sunslight has tanned his skin, bringing out his freckles in greater contrast to his skin tone; he looks golden under the suns, the grey strands in his hair catching the light and shining as if made of polished durasteel. That scar across his face stands out like a badge of honor, a clean white line contrasted against his tanned skin.</p><p>He looks both softer than Vader remembers him, and more fierce; he is a strikingly gorgeous, untamed, wild creature.</p><p>And he likes Vader's scent.</p><p>"Yes?" Obi-Wan prompts when Vader takes too long to continue, busy staring in quiet awe.</p><p>He shakes himself. Vader isn't even sure what he wants the answer to be; he'd be happy to just be Obi-Wan’s friend again, if that's all he can have.</p><p>Either way, he needs to ask. "If you like my scent... would you like to keep my cape for your nest?"</p><p>He offers the article of clothing up, holding it out for Obi-Wan to accept or reject. It's about as obvious as one can get-- giving a potential mate something that carries his scent to use in their nest. It is, in no uncertain terms, a courting gift.</p><p>Obi-Wan halts momentarily, going very still as his expression becomes harder to read.</p><p>Vader waits, not willing to break the moment. He isn't sure if this is the right or wrong thing to do, but he's going to find out soon. He can't tell what Obi-Wan is thinking, and that makes him nervous... but at the same time, he knows that whatever Obi-Wan chooses, he'll be alright with it. He'd rather be rejected than be uncertain about where he stands.</p><p>There's too much of that already, with Palpatine. </p><p>After a few tense seconds, Obi-Wan carefully speaks. "If..." he stops, frowning to himself as if he doesn't know how to phrase his question. After another moment, he puts his hand over Vader's-- not taking the cape, but not pushing it away either. "Will you stay?"</p><p>That question again. "I can't stay another day," he answers truthfully. "But, I can come back. Or... you can come away from here with me."</p><p>Obi-Wan looks down and away again, but leaves his hand where it is. "Can't."</p><p>Vader takes a slow breath, keeping calm despite his growing frustration with this argument. "Why not?"</p><p>"You know why." Obi-Wan responds, his words heavy with sadness. Vader thinks he detects an undertone of accusation. </p><p>He briefly closes his eyes, keeping down his frustration. "I said you would be safe with me. I haven't killed you yet, and I don't plan to."</p><p>When Obi-Wan responds, there's a colder, steely aspect to his voice. "No."</p><p>He starts to pull his hand away, but Vader catches it, not letting him slip away, not again.</p><p>The action causes Obi-Wan to look back up at him, incredulous at Vader's audacity.</p><p>Vader speaks quickly, not wanting to give up just yet. "Not even if I deposed the Emperor?"</p><p>Obi-Wan hesitates, and Vader takes the chance to keep going.</p><p>"You were right," he admits, stepping a little closer. "Palpatine is evil. He's old, and selfish, and he's a scourge on the galaxy. I am strong enough to defeat him, but I didn’t have anyone else left to fight for, until now. I will fight him for you, I will bring him down, and then, will you and Luke leave Tatooine with me?"</p><p>Obi-Wan doesn't answer, but he's no longer pulling away. He looks... frozen, shocked, like he hadn't even considered this possibility.</p><p>Vader is sure he has him. Obi-Wan just needs another small push. "Please Obi-Wan, promise you'll go with me. Together we can do a better job, we can rule the galaxy as it should be, bring peace and security to the people. Palpatine will fall, and the Empire will be ours."</p><p>That seems to shake Obi-Wan, who tugs his hand away suddenly, taking a step back from Vader. "No. I don't want the Empire."</p><p>His actions and words sting Vader like a slap in the face. He lowers his arm, accepting that his gift has been rejected.</p><p><em>This</em> time, at least...</p><p>He was so close, he could practically <em>taste</em> Obi-Wan’s interest. He could certainly smell it. If nothing else, Obi-Wan <em>is</em> physically attracted to him, that much is obvious.</p><p>Be that as it may, physical attraction isn't enough for Vader to push the matter. Obi-Wan said no, and he must respect that.</p><p>No matter how frustrating it is.</p><p>"I will leave the cape for you anyways," he states, voice more subdued now. What did he say wrong? What does Obi-Wan want from him, if not for Palpatine to be removed from power? "It will help you and Luke stay warm on the colder nights, and it will insulate you from heat as well."</p><p>Obi-Wan nods, relaxing a little. "That's fine... It will make Luke happy. He liked your cape."</p><p>Vader accepts the change in topic, draping his cape over the back of one of the two chairs. He returns to picking up the toys that are scattered around. "I'm glad. He's a really good kid, Obi-Wan. He seems very bright for his age... how old is he?"</p><p>For a moment, Vader thinks Obi-Wan isn't going to answer him.</p><p>He's wrong, though. Obi-Wan does answer him, but it doesn't make any sense. "He turned three last month."</p><p>But... that's impossible. Empire day was last month, marking three years since the fall of the Republic. There's no way Obi-Wan could have carried Luke to term between their fight on Mustafar and the end of the month... the math doesn't add up.</p><p>Unless... was Obi-Wan pregnant and Anakin never noticed? His tunics were always a little loose, but certainly not so much that he could have hidden a late term pregnancy.</p><p>He would have told Anakin... wouldn't he?</p><p>Vader isn't sure. It doesn't seem possible that Obi-Wan could have been pregnant during their duel... he would have been on suppressants and birth control still, it's unlikely that he could have even conceived.</p><p>"Are you sure it's been three years?" He asks slowly, frowning at Obi-Wan. "Luke seems too small to be three."</p><p>The Omega closes his eyes, and Vader feels it as he seeks strength and fortitude from the force.</p><p>"I am sure." Obi-Wan answers, sounding tired. "He was born premature, two days after the fall of the Republic." Obi-Wan stops, eyes still shut. His words are practiced, carefully spoken. Perhaps this is what he was muttering about when Vader woke up. "His mother was in critical condition, she was dying, labor had to be induced to save her baby."</p><p>"She..." Vader repeats, realization dawning. "Luke isn't your son?"</p><p>That's the wrong thing to say. Obi-Wan bristles, half-snarling as he rebukes him. "I raised him."</p><p>That isn't what Vader meant to imply. He quickly backtracks, raising his hands to appease the angered Omega. "I know. That's not what I meant... I mean... he has a different biological mother?"</p><p>There's a thought prickling at the back of his mind. He ignores it. No sense in getting his hopes unrealistically high.</p><p>The explanation makes Obi-Wan back down a bit. He leans against the counter hewn from sandstone, regarding Vader with a strange, hard-to-place expression.</p><p>"... Yes." Eventually, Obi-Wan relents. He finishes the word with a soft sigh, his expression morphing into sadness. "Padmé gave birth to him, just before she died. He is your son. She asked me to take care of him."</p><p>Vader's head is spinning.</p><p>His son survived. He has a son. Luke is his son.</p><p>
  <em>Luke is his son.</em>
</p><p>He puts a hand against the table to steady himself, as if worried that this revelation alone could knock him to the floor.</p><p>Luke is <em>his son</em>. This changes... everything. </p><p>He can't leave Tatooine without his pup. And if Obi-Wan won't be separated from the boy, he'll just have to come with them.</p><p>"Where is he?"</p><p>"School," Obi-Wan answers, looking concerned. "You can't-"</p><p>Vader ignores whatever else he has to say, heading for the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Obi-Wan: Luke is your son.</p><p>[HISHE VADER INTENSIFIES]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Kenobi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally switching to Obi-Wan’s POV! I hope you enjoy it ♡♡♡ thank you so much for all your comments last chapter, I love to hear what you think, and I enjoy trying to incorporate some of the things you want to see ♡ hopefully a lot of your questions are answered this chapter!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>°| <strong>OBI-WAN </strong>●.*•</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan freezes.</p><p>He knew this wouldn't go well... but he didn't expect Anakin to just <em>leave</em>. He was expecting a fight, maybe a shouting match.</p><p>But Anakin simply... walks out.</p><p>It shocks him into inaction. Things are happening too fast, it's beginning to get overwhelming.</p><p>Hells, it went well past overwhelming last night. He never expected to see Anakin again. Perhaps he shouldn't have stayed to watch him, Perhaps he should have covered his tracks so Anakin couldn't follow him back to his home... Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps.</p><p>Obi-Wan got too greedy, hoped for too much, and now it is biting him like a snake striking from under the sand.</p><p>He reunited with Anakin, they shared dinner and a night's rest together... and then Anakin...</p><p>Anakin... offered Obi-Wan a courting gift. Of all the things he thought might happen, that wasn’t one of them. It has been a long time since he allowed himself to want something. But now... He <em>wants</em> Anakin to stay, he wants them to be a family again, he wants Anakin to be Luke's father with him... but courting hadn't really crossed his mind. He never thought that Anakin would want...</p><p>Well. Someone like <em>him</em>.</p><p>Obi-Wan is a mess, and he knows it. He's barely presentable, his manners have all but left him, he can't cook a decent meal, he can't even go into town and look after his own pup, he has to rely on the Darklighters to keep Luke safe while he's at school.</p><p>They've helped him with quite a few things, since he got here.</p><p>If it weren't for their help, Obi-Wan doesn't know if he would have made it this far. He doesn’t know if he would have had the means or strength to build his home out here. Without them, he might have just died out in the desert and failed not only Anakin, but Padmé and Luke as well.</p><p>And besides his failings as a parent and a Jedi... he can't remember the last time he had a proper look in a mirror. He trims his beard and hair by memory alone, with old trimmers he's needed to repair more times than he cares to count. He can barely feed himself enough to survive day to day with Luke, he knows he's lost a lot of his weight and muscle. Put all that together and... Obi-Wan can't imagine he's <em>anyone's</em> idea of attractive.</p><p>So, when considering a strong, healthy, handsome man like Anakin... well, he knows that he doesn’t fit the image of a mate for an Alpha like that.</p><p>So why would Anakin offer him a courting gift? Did he really mean it? Was he teasing Obi-Wan? He doesn't know which answer would hurt the most.</p><p>He... seemed sincere, and if that's the case... Obi-Wan doesn't know whether to be elated or scared. Would he really fight the Emperor if Obi-Wan asked him to?</p><p>What if he failed?</p><p>
  <em>... What if he succeeded?</em>
</p><p>Both outcomes terrify him.</p><p>All of this, it's too much for him. For so long, all he has worried about is keeping Luke safe and keeping them both fed and sheltered. For three years, ever since the Lars' refused to take in a Jedi Omega or the baby he brought with him... he's fought the harsh environment of Tatooine, and its even more unforgiving people.</p><p>He gave up every part of himself just to survive, to keep Luke healthy. Aside from the occasional trading with the Jawas and Sand People, he hardly interacts with other adult sentients. Not since he overstayed his welcome with the Darklighter family.</p><p>He doesn't hold it against them, they helped him far beyond what he would dare to ask from them.</p><p>The Darklighters were a blessing he didn't deserve. Biggs' father, Huff Darklighter, worked as a pilot in the Republic, occasionally escorting senators. He's the Agricultural Magnate for Mos Espa now, after many years serving rich diplomats. He's worked with Obi-Wan before, and has the Jedi to thank for saving his neck at least once during the war.</p><p>Whether he remembers Obi-Wan or not, he appeared to pick up on where he came from, and what he must have been. As an Omega himself, Huff took pity on the lone Jedi Mother and his newborn pup that showed up in Mos Espa looking for directions to the Lars homestead.</p><p>He no longer associates with Obi-Wan more than he has to, but he has no love for the Empire, and he and his wife are more than happy to do what they can for Luke. It helps that Biggs is only a few years older, and the two young boys get along like a house on fire.</p><p>So, no, he doesn’t interact with civilized people much.</p><p>Even those who are sympathetic towards him aren't willing to associate with a strange, unmated male omega caring for a newborn pup. It's social suicide on Tatooine, and once rumors about him began circulating in Mos Espa, he was very politely asked to leave. Thankfully by then, he had enough supplies and a new plan for how to protect and raise Luke.</p><p>No one would give him a ride off of Tatooine, so he would have to care for Luke himself, and he would have to do so alone, away from town, somewhere safe and defensible.</p><p>His Jedi training did him little good when he had no one to negotiate with in any civil manner, when there were no beasts to tame or people to save other than himself and the infant in his care. Meditation helped with the loneliness, but he can only confer with ghosts so much before they run out of useful advice, and he tires of their company.</p><p>After all, Qui-Gon never was much good with younglings.</p><p>More often than not, when it came to survival in the desert, he had to rely on his baser instincts alone, finding hidden plants, small reserves of water, hunting small lizards, snakes, and other creatures for meat. He turned to his body's inherent abilities to care for Luke, letting his motherly instincts take over when he didn't know what to do with him. It was hard; Obi-Wan made do with what he could find until his body recognized that he had a baby to feed and his breasts began to produce milk.</p><p>After he learned to trust himself, his instincts, and his body, things became easier.</p><p>Obi-Wan has since led a simple life out here in the desert, finding what he needs to survive and then spending most of his free time scavenging for things to trade, or building toys for Luke out of what he has available. He had a wild Bantha he tamed and used for collecting fur and milk for a time... but she required too much food, water, and care, so he traded her away to the Tuskens for tools and bowls and other things that were too difficult for him to make.</p><p>It wasn't easy to earn their trust, but the Sandpeople feared his lightsaber, and that earned him a chance.</p><p>He's spoken more of the Tusken's gesture-based language than he has Basic in the past three years. It is hard to recall the finer details of his first language, how to make a sentence flow naturally when he's now used to getting to the point as quickly as possible. </p><p>So really, he feels that he's doing exceptionally well so far, with all that's happening. He even managed to put together some properly worded sentences to tell Anakin that Luke is his son.</p><p>He knew the news wouldn't be taken well, but it turns out that even now, Anakin can still surprise him.</p><p>And when he is surprised, and does not have a plan... well, <em>once upon a time</em>, he would talk Anakin down, would negotiate with him. <em>Now</em>, he falls back on his instincts for a solution. </p><p>His instincts, which tell him that this Alpha is going to take his pup from him. It doesn't matter that Anakin is Luke's father; he is Obi-Wan’s pup, and no one will take his kin from him.</p><p>A territorial snarl rips out of his throat, and then he's moving. The Alpha didn't get far, just a meter or so from the door when Obi-Wan comes barreling towards him, all blind fury and Omega protectiveness.</p><p>Anakin turns towards him, surprise written across his face as Obi-Wan pounces, shoving at Anakin with all his weight and bringing him to the ground with ease.</p><p>"You," he growls, pulling out his vibroblade and using it to stab clean through the palm of Anakin's mechanical hand, pinning it into the more solid ground just under the sand that surrounds his home.</p><p>"Will not." The initial shock has worn off and Anakin tries to push him back. Obi-Wan feels him gathering the force to him, and he snarls with rage, quickly jabbing him in the throat to break his concentration.</p><p>"Take." With Anakin gasping for air, Obi-Wan brings his fists up, held together as he prepares for a heavy strike downward, to hit Anakin's face or chest, he isn’t sure yet.</p><p>"My. Pup." He brings his arms down with a force that would knock Anakin out, but it doesn't connect. Anakin recovers just a second too soon, brings up his free hand and catches Obi-Wan’s hands, stopping them.</p><p>Obi-Wan attempts to jerk his hands back, to free himself, but Anakin's grip is like durasteel. He holds tight, making Obi-Wan’s fingers ache.</p><p>"Obi-Wan," Anakin says, still catching his breath. "Obi-Wan, stop."</p><p>The Omega snarls, refusing to listen. This Alpha wants to take away his baby, his pup, his only packmate. The only person on this planet he loves, and who loves him as well.</p><p>Another vicious growl leaves him, no words left to describe his anger. He twists, contorting himself to try and bite the Alpha's arm, but he's lost his advantage. Anakin is stronger, faster, more in tune with the force than he is. As Obi-Wan moves down, he moves up, knocking Obi-Wan’s own fists into his face with enough force to briefly stun him.</p><p>The next thing Obi-Wan is aware of, Anakin has ripped his metal hand from the ground, and flipped them. Obi-Wan is pinned to the burning sand, his hands held to his chest, and a shin across his thighs to keep him from kicking.</p><p>He struggles anyways, not caring if it's pointless. He won't give up, Luke is his, his son, his pup, he won't give him up without a fight. He snarls and thrashes, and ignores the Alpha's words.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Stop."</strong> </em>
</p><p>It's like his blood turns to ice. Obi-Wan isn't coherent enough to fight off the Force Suggestion, so it takes hold, making him cease his actions. He even holds his breath, staring wide-eyed at Anakin because he can do nothing else.</p><p>As soon as the force suggestion took hold, Anakin releases it, looking apologetic and disturbed.</p><p>"Obi-Wan," he starts cautiously, as if testing the waters.</p><p>With the frenzied protectiveness so thoroughly interrupted and halted, Obi-Wan stays frozen. He listens now, recognizing that he is up against a stronger opponent, and his best chance of survival is to stay still and not fight. He doesn't respond, simply listening and waiting for an opportunity to flee.</p><p>If he can get away, he can get to Luke before the Alpha can.</p><p>When Obi-Wan doesn't move or say anything, Anakin continues. "I'm sorry. I don't like doing that. I didn't know how else to make you calm down."</p><p>Obi-Wan narrows his eyes a little, not trusting an apology while he's still being pinned to the hot sand. The beginning of a growl tickles his throat, but he doesn't let it get further than that.</p><p>"I don't want to take Luke from you," Anakin tells him next, frowning slightly. "I wish you would understand, I just want you both to be safe, I want to take care of both of you. If you'd just come with me, you'd see that the Empire can be a good thing. It's only bad because the wrong people are in charge... we can fix that."</p><p>Obi-Wan doesn't believe that. Anakin is still holding him down, he's still talking about his Empire, the evil that destroyed their-- <em>his</em> people, their way of life. The very thing that forced him to hide out here, on this awful planet; the reason Padmé died and left behind her orphaned infants for Bail and Obi-Wan to smuggle away and raise in secret. How can <em>that</em> be good? How can Anakin claim that he can support something so evil, and in the same breath, tell him he doesn't want to take his son.</p><p>How is Obi-Wan supposed to believe it, when Anakin has taken everything else from him already?</p><p>He can only stare disbelievingly up at him. Anakin sighs, looking dejected. "If I let go of your hands, will you promise not to attack me?"</p><p>Obi-Wan answers with a glare.</p><p>"I'll take that as a no." Anakin says, watching him with a sadness that Obi-Wan feels no sympathy for. "What do you want from me? I can't stay here, the Empire would come looking for me, then you'd really be in danger. I won't leave you and my son out here in the wastes, not when I can do something to help you. You're supposed to be the Negotiator here, what's the compromise?"</p><p>There isn't one. Obi-Wan will not compromise on Luke's safety. Neither will Anakin. Unfortunately, their definition of 'safe' is not one and the same.</p><p>He tries twisting his wrists, but Anakin's grip doesn't budge, and he's running out of stamina. He ate a small breakfast of dried Womprat meat, saving half of his portion to give to Anakin when he woke up. If the day had gone more as he hoped, he would have been fine with the smaller meal, but as it is he barely eats enough on a good day to support Luke and himself, and today is not a good day.</p><p>So with his strength failing, he turns back to words, spitting out the first sentence he can string together. "Safe before you came. Safe when you leave."</p><p>He feels no pity for the hurt look Anakin gives him. "You call this safe? Obi-Wan, your neighbor is a sarlacc pit. What happens when Luke gets too adventurous and goes wandering out that way?"</p><p>"Empty," Obi-Wan answers with a growl.</p><p>Anakin shakes his head. "There's no such thing as an empty Sarlacc pit. It's hiding."</p><p>"No." Obi-Wan refutes him, struggling again. "Killed it." The bid for freedom fails, and he slumps back again, staring up at the suns, still low in the pale sky. It's only halfway to first noon, and he's exhausted, he needs to eat something.</p><p>Anakin looks at him with astonishment, disbelief on his face.</p><p>Obi-Wan returns the look with a vicious smile. "Only I know. Tuskens and Hutts won't go near it. Think I'm a crazy sarclacc tamer. House is safe."</p><p>"Well," Anakin starts, a little in awe. "They're right that you're crazy."</p><p>Obi-Wan’s glare returns in full.</p><p>Rather than trying to convince him again, Anakin asks him something completely out of left field.</p><p>"Is that how you got your scar?"</p><p>It catches him so by surprise, that Obi-Wan simply tilts his head, unsure of how to respond. He got a lot of scars from that fight. Which one does he mean?</p><p>Before he can ask, Anakin reaches his metal hand over, tracing a line across his face. His path starts from the bridge of his nose and cuts across his cheek.</p><p>Oh, that one.</p><p>"Yes." He answers, frowning up at Anakin. Why does he care?</p><p>At his response, Anakin's expression changes again. He recognizes it as the same, strange, unidentifiable look that the Alpha gave him just before offering his cape as a courting gift.</p><p>The way Anakin looks at him makes his skin tingle, and his heart race. He isn't sure if he likes it, or if he wants Anakin to look away.</p><p>Just as he's about to try to make him knock it off with a snarl, Anakin seems to shake himself out of it. He speaks, voice soft. "You killed a Sarlacc for my son."</p><p>Obi-Wan gives him a flat look.</p><p>They already established that, why is he repeating himself? Of course he did, Luke is as much his pup as if he had carried him himself. He would move mountains for the boy if only it would keep him safe.</p><p>A fight with a Sarlacc is a small price to pay by comparison.</p><p>Anakin looks him over with a cautious eye. "You would kill me too, if you thought it would make him safe, wouldn't you?"</p><p>Perhaps it isn't wise to confirm that, but wisdom isn't at the forefront of Obi-Wan’s mind when he growls in response. </p><p>Anakin nods, looking unsurprised. "He's in good hands, I see. Clearly, there's no better mother in the galaxy."</p><p>Obi-Wan relaxes a fraction, hearing Anakin admit that.</p><p>It's all Anakin needs.</p><p>"<em><strong>Sleep</strong></em>."</p><p>The single word briefly registers, and then all Obi-Wan knows is darkness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Meanwhile Luke:</p><p> </p><p>  </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Back to Vader! ;) enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>°| <strong>VADER </strong>●.*•</p><p> </p><p>Vader watches as his force suggestion takes hold. Obi-Wan struggles for just a second, and then his eyes fall shut, and his body goes still, relaxed.</p><p>The Sith breathes a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure that trick would work twice.</p><p>Force Suggestion isn't his forté, and it's not something he likes to do often. Bending someone's mind to his will like that... it leaves him feeling a bit sick, even now.</p><p>As such, he tries to avoid it when he can. Right now, though, Obi-Wan is determined to fight him, and isn't listening to reason. He doesn't feel... justified, persay. But he doesn't think he had a better option.</p><p>Sleeping as he is now, no one would ever know that Obi-Wan is deadly, that he could stab a vibroblade clean through the small gap in his mechanical hand's plating.</p><p>He cut some of the wires, making three of the fingers on his hand dead and worthless. It's frustrating, but impressive all the same.</p><p>With a sigh, he eases off of Obi-Wan, moving back to collect his blade and stow it away on his own person.</p><p>Now what to do...</p><p>He'll admit, he doesn’t exactly have the most thought-out plan. When he heard Luke's origin, his thought process just about amounted to 'I need to go get my son.'</p><p>But now... well, he's been forced to actually think. He can't separate Luke and Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan is a mother to the boy, and he clearly cares very deeply for him.</p><p>And moreover, he doesn’t <em>want</em> to. He knows now that Luke will never be safer than he is in Obi-Wan’s arms. </p><p>He still thinks the best solution is to take them both aboard his ship and bring them back to the Empire with him. He has private quarters in his ship and on Coruscant where they can stay, safe and unbothered.</p><p>Hells, he has a whole castle on Mustafar, if he wants to use it. He'd rather not take them there, though.</p><p>It's... a dilemma.</p><p>Vader leaves Obi-Wan in the sand for now, standing up and grumbling to himself as he brushes the irritating stuff off his clothing. Sand is the worst.</p><p>He knows for certain that he won't be staying here, at least. And neither will Obi-Wan or Luke. So, he taps his coordinates into his comm, telling the droid on his ship where to bring his speeder.</p><p>Then, he goes into Obi-Wan’s hut, finds a pack, and fills it with a few sets of clothes (they don't have many), dried jerky (no sense wasting it), some of Luke's toys (he tries to pick the ones that look the most played with), and anything else that looks important and will fit in the pack.</p><p>Vader picks his cloak back up off the chair where he left it, and reattaches it to his uniform. </p><p>His lightsaber is no longer on the floor. Vader frowns, looking over the many cubbyholes and hiding places Obi-Wan could have put it.</p><p>With a sigh, he closes his eyes, reaching out with the force to find his saber. Obi-Wan’s force signature stands out to him first, peaceful and bright in his sleep. Vader nudges him gently, sending him deeper into unconsciousness. Vader needs him to sleep for at least another hour; by then, he should have Luke and they can be back on his ship, leaving the atmosphere.</p><p>With Obi-Wan now sleeping deeply, he turns his focus back into the hut, looking for other force signatures.</p><p>It doesn't take him long to spot his saber. It practically calls to him, the three crystals he forged himself. He makes his way over to a work chest, flicking open the clasps to reveal its contents.</p><p>His saber is on top, hastily tossed in. But that isn't what catches his eye.</p><p>Under it are two more sabers, old jedi robes, and a set of journals. He takes his lightsaber and clips it back to his belt, then considers the other contents.</p><p>Obi-Wan’s saber, and it's brother, Anakin Skywalker's hilt. Anakin's is the same as when he last held it, minor scratches in the durasteel from regular use. The crystal lies quiet, as if asleep, unused for so long.</p><p>He doesn't touch it.</p><p>The other saber looks damaged, the metal warped and crushed near the emitter end of the hilt. There is some blackish substance dried into the cracks and scratches, and Anakin remembers that Obi-Wan fought and killed a Sarlacc in its own den.</p><p>It seems that, like him, his saber didn't leave that fight unscathed.</p><p>He doesn't touch that, either. </p><p>Instead, he reaches for the oldest of the journals, pulling it from the chest and flipping it open.</p><p>He goes to a random page, and almost immediately something falls out, and he has to quickly kneeel down to pick it up.</p><p>It's his Padawan braid.</p><p>The journal is open to the page where it was left in, and he quickly sets it back where it was, pressed into the center crease. On the top of the page is a date in Obi-Wan’s tidy scrawl, followed by a short entry.</p><p>
  <em>Anakin passed his trials today.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I am so proud, I could cry. I'll miss having him nearby as often, of course, but he deserves this, I am happy for him. He's worked so hard, he's come such a long way since the young boy I met on our way off Tatooine. I wish Qui-Gon was here to see this. It was his dying wish... I would like to imagine that wherever he is now, in the force, he is smiling.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I still worry that my training wasn't the best that Anakin could have gotten, but he passed, he's grown into a wonderful jedi regardless of any failings of my own. And at only 19, too.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I am glad to call him my equal, to work by his side as a brother now, no longer his Master. It was bittersweet, helping him move into his new rooms, but they aren't far. I hope we stay close.</em>
</p><p>On the other page, a photo is neatly taped and dated, the location noted underneath. It's him and Obi-Wan, shortly after his braid was cut. He remembers taking it, remembers calling Obi-Wan silly and old-fashioned for wanting a physical picture on photoflimsi. The colors are faded now, but the memory is clear.</p><p>Vader closes the journal, carefully placing it back where he found it. Those memories belong to Obi-Wan and Anakin, not to him.</p><p>He never knew that Obi-Wan kept journals during his training or the war. He wishes Obi-Wan had said more of the things he had written down... perhaps if Anakin had known how he felt...</p><p>It doesn't matter anymore. They both made their mistakes. All he can do now is try to build something new, and better.</p><p>He shuts the chest, brushing a rogue tear away from his cheek. He will make Obi-Wan proud of him again.</p><p>The speeder is waiting outside for him already. He pulls the chest out of the small home, carrying it out and placing it in the speeder's storage lockup. The pack filled with necessities goes in after it.</p><p>Obi-Wan is still lying in the sand where he left him, so he goes over and carefully scoops him up. He's so light now, so much lighter than he was on the Invisible Hand, when he last held his unconscious body.</p><p>The droid moves to get out of his way, but he puts up a hand.</p><p>"Take us to the nearest settlement-- should be Mos Espa."</p><p>The astromech beeps curiously at him.</p><p>He shakes his head, getting into the back seat with Obi-Wan. "I'd like to keep an eye on our guest, K5. In any case, I didn't bring goggles for driving in the sand."</p><p>R4-K5 whistles an affirmative, then waits for them both to be secured before taking off towards town.</p><p>The back seat is wide enough for Obi-Wan to lay across, so Vader settles him comfortably on his side, with his head on Vader's lap. His face is pinched slightly in his unwilling sleep, but other than that he shows no sign of waking up.</p><p>As the droid navigates through the dunes to get them to town, his hand finds its way into Obi-Wan’s hair, gently running through it. It's longer now, and soft. It doesn't hold its shape like he styled it to during the clone wars.</p><p>He thinks Obi-Wan might bite him if he were awake, and the thought brings a small smile to his face.</p><p>With any luck, their pup won't take long to find, and they can be on their way to... wherever he's going to take them.</p><p>He still isn't sure where that is. It doesn't need to be a permanent location, but he does need somewhere safe within the Empire that he can keep them while he does... whatever comes next in this plan.</p><p>He'll get to that part once he figures out step one.</p><p>Well, he has a while until they reach town, so he might as well start thinking. He needs somewhere that's securely in Empire Territory. That isn't all that many planets, really. It's only been three years, and while they were able to establish power on most of the core worlds and the former CIS leading powers, not every planet accepted the new Empire.</p><p>But not only does he need a planet under Imperial rule, he needs one where he can take Obi-Wan, and his presence won't be reported to the Emperor. He needs one where the grip is firm, but not so firm that the planet's occupants will go out of their way to help the Empire. Perhaps one that only bent to Imperial rule because they had no military to fight them with.</p><p>... and well, with that in mind, only one planet fits.</p><p>He knows where he's taking them now, at least. He'll call ahead once he has Luke. He isn't well-liked by the royal family... but he's confident that they will make an exception in this case, and lend him a hand in hiding Obi-Wan and Luke.</p><p>With that settled, Vader relaxes slightly. He has the beginnings of a plan, and the next part of it won't need to be decided right away.</p><p>He can see the town now, so he doesn't have much time to plan ahead anyways. Maybe he should wait to hear Obi-Wan’s input, anyways. If he's going to depose Palpatine, it would only be to put Obi-Wan in his place, so he shouldn't decide something like that without the potential future Emperor's own approval.</p><p>A few minutes later, R4-K5 stops near the center of Mos Espa, pulling off to the side of the road.</p><p>Vader detaches his cape again, draping it over Obi-Wan to provide him some protection from the suns.</p><p>Then he gets out, looking around to try to remember where the school is. "K5, keep the speeder parked here. Shoot anyone who gets too close."</p><p>The black-and-grey astromech whistles a cheerful agreement, and the defense system whirrs on. Perhaps his droid is a little <em>too</em> eager. Oh well.</p><p>"Good," he mutters, absently patting the droid's rounded head. Then, he heads into town, walking towards where he remembers the school being.</p><p>It's not far, the school is close to the center of town, to make it easy for every family to reach. As he gets closer, he can hear the telltale noises of children playing with one another, and knows that he's headed the right way.</p><p>There are some pre-teens playing in a small group in the walled-in schoolyard, kicking a blitzball around. There's a teacher supervising them, and Vader approaches him.</p><p>The teacher looks up, taking in his uniform and the weapon on his belt, and immediately looking closed-off, unwelcoming. </p><p>Vader sighs internally. "Good morning," he greets slowly. "I'm looking for my son, Luke. I need to pick him up early, but I don't know which classroom he's in."</p><p>The teacher gives him a skeptical look. "Your son?" He doesn't move to show him inside, or attempt to answer his question. </p><p>Vader could just threaten him, but he feels that would just raise unwanted attention. "Yes, my son." He probably should have said nephew, but it's too late now. "He's three, his mother lives out in the wastes. I've been looking for them for a long time. Now, I would like you to show me where my son is, so I can pick him up, and bring him home."</p><p>The teacher gives him a shocked look at the mention of Obi-Wan, and reevaluates him breifly. Vader hears him take a sniff, probably to scent what his designation is. "... You're crazy Ben's mate?"</p><p>Vader scowls at the surprise in his tone. "I'm not here to make small talk. Where is my son?"</p><p>The teacher shakes his head, finally moving from his place, and gesturing for Vader to follow him into the school. "Sorry, you just... weren't what I was expecting. We all figured... Ben's too pretty, he had to be a runaway, or there's something wrong with him. But who would run away from someone like you?"</p><p>The scowl doesn't leave Vader's face. "We had a disagreement. It isn't your business."</p><p>"I know," the man says, walking past a few doors. "I know. We just don't get much excitement out here, and Ben's had us all scratching our heads for a while."</p><p>Perhaps if they'd bothered to ask him, rather than exiling him to the Wastes, they would know. Vader doesn't intend to tell them now.</p><p>The man doesn't try to initiate more conversation, apparently sensing that he's pushed his limit. He stops near the center of the hall, knocking on the right side door, then opening it. "Miss Antilles, is Luke Skywalker in here today? His father's here to pick him up."</p><p>"Yes, he is," a woman's voice answers from within the room. She heads to the door, frowning slightly as the two men enter her vision. "He doesn't have a Father registered..." she trails off as she looks at Vader. "Who are you?"</p><p>It makes something ache inside him to know that Obi-Wan kept Luke's surname. He knows he can't really go with calling himself Darth Vader, if he wants to walk away with his son. "I'm Anakin Skywalker. I'm here to take Luke and... Ben home."</p><p>It hurts more than he thought it would, to say his old name.</p><p>The woman continues to frown, looking him over skeptically.</p><p>Whatever she thinks ends up not mattering much, as Luke himself comes dashing over once he hears Vader's voice.</p><p>"Uncle Ani!" He shouts gleefully, barreling past his teacher to hug Vader's legs. "Did you come to say bye before you leave?"</p><p>Ah. That puts a bit of a hole in his story. He kneels down, ruffling Luke's hair gently. "Not quite, Luke. Remember how you asked if I was gonna be your dad?"</p><p>The 3 year old lights up, grinning excitedly at him. "Yeah! Are you? Please say yes, mom likes you so so much, he said so."</p><p>The two teachers seem to relax slightly when they hear that. Vader smiles at the young boy, scooping him up and settling him on his hip. "Yes Luke, I'm your father. I'm gonna take you both home with me today, okay? Don't worry, I packed your toys already."</p><p>Luke hugs him as tight as his little arms will allow, radiating happiness in the force. "Okay! I just need to get my backpack."</p><p>"Alright," he says, putting his son back down. "Be quick, I don't want to leave your mom waiting too long." For the sake of the adults, he speaks in a joking tone. "He might run off again."</p><p>The male laughs, while Luke's teacher shakes her head disapprovingly.</p><p>"I admit, I'm glad you came to find them," she says, looking towards Luke. "He's a bright kid, I always worry for him and his mom, living out there. It's not safe."</p><p>"I wish I'd found them sooner," Vader agrees solemnly. He can't wait to be out of here, he hates small talk almost as much as he hates sand. Tatooine really is the worst planet.</p><p>Thankfully, Luke saves him from whatever else the teachers were going to say. The toddler comes running over with his backpack on his shoulders, holding up his arms to ask to be picked up.</p><p>Vader does, settling his son back on his hip and flashing both teachers a charming smile. "Thank you, have a nice day." </p><p>He doesn't wait around any longer, heading out of the school and back to his speeder. No doubt Palpatine is asking where he is already, and he has a few calls to make before he makes that one.</p><p>Despite all that, he finds it hard to complain. He has his son and Obi-Wan now, so things are looking up.</p><p>After all, life is a whole lot better when you have something to live for.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Where do you think Vader is gonna take them? ;)</p><p>---</p><p>Obi-Wan this whole chapter:<br/><br/>He's beauty, he's grace, he probably has sand on his face.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Kidnapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Back to Obi-Wan’s point of view!!</p><p>Again, thank you all so much for your comments, I write these chapters as your responses give me ideas, and you've given me so many! I appreciate you all so much ❤ </p><p> </p><p>  </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>°| <strong>OBI-WAN </strong>●.*•</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan wakes up with a headache.</p><p>A headache, no dreams, and only a fuzzy memory of how he fell asleep. He knows enough to recognize the aftereffects of a sleep suggestion, and his temper flares all over again. The <em>nerve</em> Anakin has...</p><p>He rolls to his side, groaning as his head pounds from the motion.</p><p>This room smells unfamiliar. It smells... metallic. Clean, but not sterile. On the sheets of the bed he's laying on, there's a lingering scent of Alpha-- Anakin... but it isn't overpowering, he doesn’t sleep here often enough to leave a strong scent.</p><p>Obi-Wan risks opening his eyes, and is grateful to find that the room is dark, no bright artificial light to exacerbate his headache. There are dim floor lights that allow the room to stay dark, while allowing one to see where they're going, and which allow him now to make out most of the room.</p><p>It is a simple place, rich but not overly adorned. There is a workdesk in one corner which appears more used than the rest of the room put together. Anakin's scent is stronger in that direction.</p><p>He shifts to push himself up into a sitting position, but as he moves his arm towards him, he finds that he is restricted from doing so. On his left wrist, there's a cuff. It's a simple cuff, just something heavy and snug to his wrist, with a simple chain attached to another cuff, which is attached to a railing bar that encircles the bed.</p><p>Obi-Wan knows he won't be able to break it... but he pulls on it anyways, testing the strength of it.</p><p>It's sturdy. The clinking of the chain taunts him.</p><p>With an angry growl, he flops down onto the bed again.</p><p>This is frustrating, in many ways. No, it is <em>maddening</em>. Anakin must have knocked him out and taken him prisoner.</p><p>No, not Anakin. Anakin would never do this. <em>Vader</em> took him prisoner. </p><p>Or, well. Somewhere between prisoner and guest. He's notably not in a cell, and he hasn't been fitted with a force dampener... not that he's had the focus or inner peace needed to use the force for anything useful in years.</p><p>Anakin's scent is just strong enough here that he can guess this is his room, though he perhaps doesn't use this ship or building that much.</p><p>Another growl builds in his throat as he realizes that if he's on this ship already, then Anakin must have taken Luke from school. His son is here somewhere, without Obi-Wan to watch him.</p><p>He hopes Anakin hasn't taken off yet. Luke has never been on a flight into space before (besides when he was an infant), he'll get the bends if Anakin didn't put him in a pressure regulation suit or make a slow takeoff. He's not used to space flight...</p><p>Knowing Anakin, the idiot Alpha won't think of that, and his poor son will have an aching head and dizziness during his first memorable time in space.</p><p>Maybe he's not too late.</p><p>He still has the force, however weak his connection to it has become, so he reaches out blindly with it, tugging at the family bond he has with Luke.</p><p>Almost instantly, Luke reaches back through it, a strange mixture of excitement and distress coloring his signature. The pup holds on tight, as if holding Obi-Wan’s hand for comfort. </p><p>He keeps his signature open to the boy, sending waves over comfort over their bond, and ignoring his own throbbing headache as it grows with the effort.</p><p>Obi-Wan closes his eyes, trying to find a comfortable way to lay down while he focuses his energy on his son.</p><p>Not long after he reached out to Luke, the door to his room hisses open. Light spills in from the hallway, and it hits Obi-Wan like knives to his skull. He whimpers, turning his head so his face is buried in the sheets.</p><p>"Luke--"</p><p>Anakin's voice calls out as Obi-Wan hears quick footsteps headed his way.</p><p>The door hisses shut again. Obi-Wan turns his head to see as Luke climbs over the edge of the bed. He lifts his arm for his pup, making space for Luke to tuck himself in against his side.</p><p>The boy keeps his voice down, able to sense from their bond that Obi-Wan won't like loud noises right now. "Mom, <em>mom</em>, I flew a <em>spaceship</em>!" He says in an excited whisper. "Dad let me sit in the pilot seat and told me what buttons to press, it was <em>wizard</em>! But my head kinda hurts now and everything is kinda spinny and I wanna take a nap." He sniffles a tiny bit, and Obi-Wan’s temper flares up again as he realizes his pup was crying. "Head hurts a lot, mom."</p><p>Obi-Wan gently pets his son's hair, holding him close and looking past him to glare at Vader. The Alpha stops in his tracks, not coming any closer.</p><p>"I'm... glad you had fun, Luke," Obi-Wan responds, staying quiet and gentle for his son's sake. He wants to yell at Vader, and possibly break his nose, but Luke is here, and he won't scare his pup. "Your dad... was careless. You needed a pressure suit. Or slower takeoff."</p><p>He keeps glaring at Vader, and the Alpha at least has the sense to look ashamed of himself.</p><p>"Can you kiss it better, mom?" Luke asks, another soft sniffle leaving the toddler. "Please?"</p><p>Obi-Wan turns his attention back to his pup, tucking his head down to press their foreheads together as he pulls on their bond again. "Stay still," he orders quietly, and Luke obeys easily. </p><p>It's been a while since he's needed to use it for anything serious, but one ability he hasn't forgotten yet is force-healing. It's come in handy far too many times out in the Dune Sea. Thankfully, this is minor enough that he knows he can help.</p><p>Obi-Wan brings his hands up to either side of Luke's head, palms over the boy's ears as their foreheads press together. His own headache throbs in protest. He ruthlessly ignores it.</p><p>He reaches for the force, drawing from his own life energy to supplement Luke's. It doesn't take much, just a gentle sweep of Luke's head to reduce the swelling, and his son sighs in relief.</p><p>When it is done, Obi-Wan pulls away, pressing a light kiss to the toddler's forehead. "Better?"</p><p>"Yeah!" Luke grins, then ducks his head as his volume makes Obi-Wan wince. "Sorry," he whispers. "Much better, thank you, mom."</p><p>"Of course, little beacon," Obi-Wan responds quietly,  pulling the boy close to his chest again. "Still tired?"</p><p>Luke nods against his shoulder, yawning widely. "Mhm."</p><p>Obi-Wan runs his unshackled hand through the long, sandy blond hair. "Then take a nap. You'll feel better."</p><p>His pup nods again, nuzzling himself snugly between Obi-Wan’s breasts and sticking his thumb in his mouth to suck on as he settles down to rest.</p><p>Obi-Wan gives it a moment, waiting for his son's breathing to slow and even out. As soon as he's certain the toddler is fast asleep, he looks back at Vader, glaring at him heatedly.</p><p>"Thank you," Vader starts, voice soft with awe. "He's been crying since we broke the atmosphere, I didn't know what was wrong."</p><p>Rather than answer, Obi-Wan’s glare deepens. If Vader were less of an idiot, he would have woken Obi-Wan up as soon as Luke showed distress. </p><p>"Uncuff me." He hisses, voice low and full of venom.</p><p>For a second, Vader looks as if he's about to argue, but seems to recognize that he would only make things worse if he did. He moves closer, showing Obi-Wan that he has the key before he reaches out to tap it to the cuff, unlocking it from Obi-Wan’s wrist.</p><p>"I'm sorry for that," he apologizes, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I wasn't sure you wouldn't try to kill me when you woke up."</p><p>Obi-Wan rubs his wrist, pushing the cuff as far away as he can without disturbing Luke. "I'd like to."</p><p>If it weren't for Luke nearby, and so obviously enamored with having a father, Obi-Wan would try to tear out his throat right now. Bastard, taking him and his son away to his bloody Empire.</p><p>Vader hovers by the side of the bed, looking unsure of himself. Good. Suffer.</p><p>"Are you hungry?" The Alpha eventually asks, kneeling next to the bed so he's on the same level as Obi-Wan. "You were asleep for a couple hours."</p><p>Obi-Wan doesn't particularly want to eat anything Vader would give him... but he is hungry. He was hungry even before he fell asleep, and Luke will want milk when he wakes up.</p><p>"Yes." He reluctantly answers,  shifting the way he holds Luke so that he can sit up a bit without waking the boy.</p><p>Vader presses a button on the armband of his uniform. "Zed will bring something in soon. How's your head?"</p><p>Obi-Wan simply glares at him. Vader is well aware of the splitting headache force suggested sleep gives its victims.</p><p>"I brought some painkillers," the sith sighs, tugging out a small bottle and setting it on the side table. "If you want them."</p><p>Once Vader has set them down and moved away, Obi-Wan takes the bottle, quickly shaking two pills into his hand and swallowing them dry.</p><p>"Luke told me when you were awake," Vader tells him, staying at a safe distance, as close as he dares. "Your bond with him must be strong."</p><p>Obi-Wan doesn't bother answering him. They are parent and child. Of course they are bonded tightly in the force.</p><p>Despite his silent treatment, Vader doesn't give up. "Obi-Wan, please see sense. I am taking you somewhere you will both be safe. You said you were safe on Tatooine, but you were just barely surviving, I can see how underfed you are, how minimalist your home was. That's no way for Luke to grow up, and you deserve better too."</p><p>In response, Obi-Wan turns away from him, not wanting to hear it. He knows it wasn't ideal, he knows he failed to provide everything a mother should for his son... but it was the best he could do, and it was honest, and it was safe.</p><p>"Obi-Wan..."</p><p>A hand touches shoulder and he growls, just low enough not to wake Luke.</p><p>Vader's hand retracts, and the Alpha's scent sours with rejection and disappointment.</p><p>"... You'll see eventually. I'm taking you and Luke to Alderaan. It's in the Empire, and untouched by the war. You'll be safe there until I've dealt with Palpatine."</p><p>And that-- now that, catches Obi-Wan’s attention. </p><p>"Alderaan?" He asks, before he can think better of it. "Why?"</p><p>Vader can't... he can't know, can he? He can't have found out that Leia is there... being raised by Queen Breha and Bail Organa. He didn't know about Luke, and Obi-Wan is quite certain that he didn't tell him that Padmé gave birth to twins.</p><p>The sith gives him a confused look. "It seemed like the safest option," he explains. "It's securely in Empire Territory, there aren't any rebellions or battles on the planet, mainly because Alderaan has no established military force. Despite their compliance, Alderaan also doesn't go out of its way to do the Empire favors. No one will tell Palpatine of your presence. Of all the places in the Empire I could take you, it seems like the best choice. You will be both hidden from the Empire, yet still where I can provide you and Luke with whatever you need." Vader pauses, raising a brow at the Omega. "And... Bail was your friend, was he not? Can you think of a better planet?"</p><p>They're all good points. And, notably, lacking Leia in any of them.</p><p>Just coincidence, then, that Alderaan happens to be the best option for Vader to hide his son and former Master.</p><p>He relaxes a fraction. "... no. Alderaan is fine."</p><p>At his agreement, Vader practically beams. "I knew you would see sense."</p><p>Obi-Wan grimaces, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. "I still don't like it. You <em>kidnapped</em> us," he hisses, struggling to keep his voice down. Luke is still in his arms, miraculously still unconscious despite all their heated whispering.</p><p>"That's an exaggeration," Vader argues, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. He's growing bolder, moving closer little by little. "You would have come with me eventually. Luke was more than willing to leave."</p><p>"Luke is <em>three</em>." Obi-Wan holds the boy in question a bit tighter. "He doesn't know better."</p><p>"What would you have me do?" Vader throws up his hands, "abandon you both? I wasn't allowed to be a parent to my own son for three years, and now that I know about him, you just expected me to leave? To go on like I have no family?"</p><p>Obi-Wan looks away again, frustrated tears in his eyes. He wishes he could say all that he means, but words continue to fail him. "We wanted you to <em>stay</em>."</p><p>This time, when Vader moves closer, puts a hand on his shoulder, Obi-Wan is too exhausted, both physically and emotionally, to make him remove it.</p><p>"I told you why I can't do that." He responds, most of the heat gone from his voice, leaving it gentle. Tired. "We all would have been in much greater danger. You'll be safe on Alderaan. I'll find you a home to stay in, you can visit with Bail, you'll like it there. I hear he even has a young daughter, maybe Luke can make a friend."</p><p>If there's one thing Obi-Wan doesn't doubt, it's that Luke and Leia will get along quite well.</p><p>"What about the Empire?" He asks, still not looking at Vader. He needs to know that it will be dismantled, that he isn’t in the hands of a tyrant.</p><p>Perhaps foolishly, he hopes that Vader would tear it all down for them. </p><p>"What about it?" Vader asks, tone carefully neutral.</p><p>Obi-Wan brings a hand up to rub at his tired eyes. The painkillers have done their job at least, his headache has subsided. "You said... you will remove Palpatine. What then? Will you reinstate the Senate?" He hesitates just a second before adding, "if you win."</p><p>Vader gives a quiet huff. "You needn't worry about that. I can beat him, that's no issue." The reassurance does little to convince Obi-Wan. Overconfidence was Anakin's downfall, too. "When he is gone, the Empire will remain."</p><p>He really was foolish to hope that Vader would change his stance on this. Obi-Wan closes his eyes, focusing on speaking. He's doing quite well so far, he thinks.</p><p>"The Empire is a... a tool of oppression. It was born from massacre." He says, trying to keep his voice steady. "No good can come from it. Democracy is the right way."</p><p>It's an old argument, one they've had only once before, on a platform suspended over rivers of lava.</p><p>Vader's frustration comes back to his voice as he responds. "No, you're blinded by fear, Obi-Wan. The Empire can do so much good, if only the right person was in charge. It's only evil because Palpatine is the Emperor."</p><p>It takes all Obi-Wan has not to cry from frustration. "And who is the <em>right</em> person? <em>You?"</em></p><p>"No," Vader responds, not an ounce of hesitation. "Not me. If I thought I could rule an Empire, I would have overthrown Palpatine the moment I saw him for what he is. I don't care enough about the Galaxy, I wouldn't make the best choices. I only care about my family; you, and Luke."</p><p>The honesty there catches Obi-Wan by surprise. Enough that he looks over, no longer hiding his face from the Sith. "Then... who?"</p><p>It isn't fair that Vader is allowed to wear Anakin's face; the nervousness and lingering sorrow in his expression make Obi-Wan feel instantly sympathetic, despite himself. </p><p>"You," the Alpha says, leaning in just a bit. "I know you don't want it... but that only proves that you're the best choice. You are wise, and selfless, and good-hearted. People listen to you. If anyone can bring peace and fairness to the Galaxy, I know that you can."</p><p>With Vader's hand on his shoulder, and his eyes looking at him like that... so sure... Obi-Wan almost believes him. He wishes he could look away, but he is trapped by Vader's gaze.</p><p>"I can't." He disagrees, wishing he had the strength to pull away.</p><p>"You can." The Sith insists, squeezing his shoulder. "I know it."</p><p>Obi-Wan shakes his head before remembering he's still holding Luke and going still once more. He's never been so grateful that Luke is a heavy sleeper. "I-- look at me. I can't."</p><p>And Vader does look at him, a small smile twisting his lips. "You look fine to me; nothing a shower and a haircut won't fix."</p><p>"That's not what I mean." Obi-Wan argues, sinking deeper into the bed. He feels ill with panic just <em>thinking</em> about speaking in front of a crowd, or worse, the whole galaxy. Maybe before, he could have done this... but now? He can barely talk to one person, how would he possibly manage an entire Galaxy full of people? </p><p>He would only fail them, like he has everyone else in his life.</p><p>"Then what <em>do</em> you mean?" Vader asks, pressing the issue when Obi-Wan would prefer he drops it. "Do you want to know what <em>I</em> see when I look at you?"</p><p>"You are biased." Obi-Wan murmurs, but doesn't tell him no.</p><p>Vader's laugh is soft. "Perhaps." His hand moves from Obi-Wan’s shoulder, up to touch his cheek. It's just a soft brush of knuckles, meant to call Obi-Wan’s attention back to him, and it works.</p><p>"Obi-Wan, when I look at you, I see the strongest Omega-- no, the strongest <em>man</em> I've ever met. You've survived loss, war, persecution, and it hasn't made you hard, or cold, or mean. A lesser man would have abandoned my son for what I did to you. Instead, you took him in as your own child, you gave everything to care for him." His eyes hold Obi-Wan’s, so focused and intense. It may just be the darkness of the room, but Obi-Wan thinks that they might be blue in this moment. "You have a strength that can't be crushed. And, I know you aren’t feeling like your old self right now, but I remember what a brilliant strategist and negotiator you are. I know you still have that in you. Given time, I know you would be the best leader this Galaxy has ever seen."</p><p>Obi-Wan can do nothing but listen. Vader sounds convinced, and Obi-Wan is almost convinced himself. But, to be an Emperor goes against everything he knows is right.</p><p>"It's not the Jedi way," he protests, pleading with his eyes for Vader to understand that he <em>can't</em>, this isn't something he can do.</p><p>"The Jedi are no more," Vader tells him firmly. It nearly brings tears back to Obi-Wan’s eyes. "You are no more a Jedi than a dog is a wolf."</p><p>"I will always be a Jedi." Obi-Wan counters, trying to calm his racing heart. It's a dangerous thing to say; Vader might kill him for it.</p><p>As he expected, the Sith gets angry. He doesn't lash out, but the frustration he feels is evident in his voice. "The Jedi were wrong, Obi-Wan. They were broken, stagnant, and corrupted, and so was the Republic. Both needed to end for something new to take hold."</p><p>Obi-Wan thinks he will cry. If Vader keeps insisting...</p><p>How can he truly believe that? Where did Obi-Wan go so wrong in training him? The Jedi were <em>good</em>, they existed to help people, to protect peace...</p><p>He tucks his head down, breathing in Luke's clean, young scent to calm himself.</p><p>When he speaks, it's a trial just to keep his voice steady. "We weren't perfect," he admits quietly. "Nothing is. We were flawed, but not broken, not evil. It was you who broke us."</p><p>"It needed to die," Vader insists firmly, his hand returning to Obi-Wan’s face, tilting his head up by his chin. "So something better can take its place. You and I can build something new, we can make a new order, one that's neither Sith nor Jedi. One that's inclusive, where no one needs to worry that they aren't good enough, or that they'll be left behind if they make a mistake."</p><p>Obi-Wan feels a tear slip down his face, and he rips his chin away from Vader. "If you felt that way... I wish you'd told me. No one thought you weren't good enough, I... I thought you were the best of us." He shuts his eyes tight, as if that can stop more tears from slipping out. "And even if all that were the case... what of the younglings? They had done nothing, they were <em>children</em>. They did not deserve to die."</p><p>He holds Luke closer to him, protective even though he is certain Vader would never harm his own son.</p><p>It takes Vader a long time to answer. Obi-Wan doesn't open his eyes to see what expression is on his face, what color his eyes are.</p><p>"... It was a mercy." Vader finally says. "I don't expect you to understand. It was either death, or Palpatine would find other uses for them. They would have suffered."</p><p>"You had no right," Obi-Wan hisses, still hurting, tears still falling. He knew Anakin's reasoning wouldn't ease the pain, he knew it would only hurt more, yet he was fool enough to hope.</p><p>Vader's voice is soft, sad when he responds. "I know. I could have found another way. I was blinded by my fear. That day haunts me still... but I cannot atone for it without you, Obi-Wan. Please do not make all the death that day be in vain, help me build something better, something truly good. Help me create a Galaxy where that never has to happen again."</p><p>So he <em>can</em> feel remorse, still.</p><p>Just to be sure, Obi-Wan reaches out in the force, clumsily trying to sense whether he is sincere or not. Vader meets him halfway, opening his mental shields to let Obi-Wan sense his honesty. He really means it.</p><p>He can't think of an answer, just staying huddled with Luke. What is he supposed to say? He doesn't forgive Anakin, he can't, not yet.</p><p>Vader sighs, when the silence goes on too long. "You need time to think." He stands, the bed shifting as his weight leaves it. "I won't remove Palpatine until there is someone who can take his place. It doesn't have to be you, if you can think of someone better... but, I think it should be you."</p><p>His voice gets farther away as he heads for the door. "I'll have Z-67 bring your food in. We're still a few hours from Alderaan, you can continue to rest here, or use the refresher if you'd like, or you can bring Luke to the cockpit when he wakes. Just let Zed know if you need directions around the ship."</p><p>All Obi-Wan manages is a nod. Vader leaves, the door hissing open and then shut behind him.</p><p>A few moments after he's gone, Obi-Wan releases his breath in a sigh.</p><p>This is...</p><p>Perhaps not his worst nightmare, but it's not far from it.</p><p>What is he going to do?</p><p>What <em>can</em> he do?</p><p>... Live in the moment, Qui-Gon would say. Right now, he can eat, and then shower; a proper shower with water.</p><p>He will decide what to do next when the moment comes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A line I ended up cutting from his chapter that you all might enjoy anyways:</p><p><b>Vader:</b> You would make a fine Emperor.<br/><b>Obi-Wan:</b> How do you know?<br/><b>Vader:</b> You put up with me for 14 years, the Galaxy will seem like a dream by comparison.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Zed-67</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More of Obi-Wan’s POV! I guess we're stuck with him for a while 😂 there's gonna be one more from Obi before we get back to Vader.</p><p>Thank you again for your lovely comments, they really brighten my day ♡♡♡</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>°| <strong>OBI-WAN </strong>●.*•</p><p> </p><p>Despite knowing it was coming, Obi-Wan still jumps when the door opens, and a humanoid-designed droid enters, guiding an antigrav tray of food.</p><p>The sudden motion jolts Luke, who briefly lifts his head, blinking blearily. "... mom?"</p><p>Obi-Wan runs a hand through the toddler's hair, using the moment of wakefulness to move Luke from his chest and onto the bed, nestled close to his hip. "Sorry to wake you, little beacon," he apologizes in a hushed tone. "Mom needs to eat, go back to sleep for me, okay?"</p><p>"M'kay," Luke responds in a sleepy murmur. "M' a little hungry too."</p><p>"I'll have milk for you after you've had your nap," Obi-Wan promises, leaning down to kiss the toddler's head. "Goodnight, Luke."</p><p>"Night, mom," he yawns back, stretching out and then curling up against Obi-Wan’s leg.</p><p>Obi-Wan watches his son fondly, carding through his hair one more time before turning his attention back to the droid.</p><p>"I am Z-67," the information droid introduces itself. It's smart enough to have turned down its volume to speak to Obi-Wan. "Your initial medical scan indicates that you are underweight for a breastfeeding male omega of your height. The meal here for you is prepared accordingly, including all the necessary nutrients to put you on track back to a healthy weight. I have been instructed to stay here and ensure you eat all of it. Please take your time, rushing could cause an upset stomach."</p><p>Obi-Wan listens to the speech, unsure how to feel about it. While it is... nice to have a meal prepared for him, he's not sure he likes being on a controlled diet.</p><p>"And if I don't eat it all?" He asks, mainly to find out what the consequence is. He's too hungry right now to consider refusing food.</p><p>"Lack of compliance with your diet will result in a nutrient IV until you have achieved a healthy weight." The droid informs him tonelessly.</p><p>Lovely.</p><p>Obi-Wan sighs, gesturing for the tray to be brought closer to him. "Alright then."</p><p>It smells good, at least. He draws the tray towards him, pressing the release on the heat cover. Steam spills out, increasing the appetizing scent.</p><p>"It may still be too hot to eat," the droid warns before continuing. "It is a risotto dish, of Ryloth origin. The rice and fresh pulled nerf meat should be easy on your stomach. Let me know if it isn't to your liking, and I will replace it in your meal plan with something else."</p><p>Obi-Wan lets it be for a moment, waiting for the food to cool down. "You aren't a cooking droid," he observes pointedly. </p><p>"No, I am not." Zed agrees. "However, Lord Vader prefers to have only myself and R4-K5 on his ship, so we have added programming outside of our usual scope to cover the duties other droids might have performed instead. I will also be downloading childcare protocols."</p><p>"Interesting." Obi-Wan comments, frowning to himself as the droid calls Vader... well. Vader. "Did he build you himself?"</p><p>"Not from scratch," the information droid answers. "But he has made many modifications and upgrades to my hardware and software since I was gifted to him. Your food has reached optimal temperature for consumption."</p><p>Obi-Wan takes that as a sign that he should start eating. He's a bit impatient for it, so he doesn't protest, simply picking up his spoon and scooping up a bite.</p><p>It's good-- hot and thick, and far more tasty than anything he's had in the past 3 years. The risotto rice has a consistency not unlike porridge, and the seasonings mixed in along with the shredded nerf meat give it ample flavor.</p><p>He doesn't hesitate to follow the first bite with a second.</p><p>The droid makes a noise similar to a cough for attention. "I recommend you slow down, this food is heavier than what you are used to eating. You need to give it time to settle."</p><p>He's right-- Obi-Wan has helped with enough refugee and relief missions to know what a lack of sufficient food can do to a body. He forces himself to go slower, taking smaller bites.</p><p>Zed gives him a nod of approval, then gestures to the other item on his tray. "There is Shuura juice for you to drink as well. It is a good source of sugar and electrolytes, let me know if you want more."</p><p>"Thank you," Obi-Wan responds, taking a break from the risotto to drink. It's tasty as well, very sweet and tangy. "You're very polite."</p><p>If a droid can look pleased, Zed manages to at Obi-Wan’s compliment. "My master has made your health and happiness my primary directive."</p><p>The Omega hums, not sure what to do with that information. Zed is one of the two droids allowed on this ship, so he may be an important asset to Vader, but then again... he may have dozens of other droids to use if Zed is unavailable, so it may mean very little.</p><p>"What else are you programmed to do, Z-67?" He asks, in an attempt to guage just how important this droid is. "Or do you prefer Zed?"</p><p>"Lord Vader refers to me as Zed, you may too. I have no preference." The droid replies smoothly. "Besides cooking and nutrition, I am programmed to provide nurse-level medical care, to co-pilot a ship up to a Heavy Cruiser class starship, and to collect and analyze forensic data."</p><p>Obi-Wan hums, curious about the last bit of programming, but not sure what it could mean.</p><p>Before he can ask, the droid continues. "Speaking of medical care, my initial scan did indicate that your next heat is approaching. Do you keep track of your cycle?"</p><p>Obi-Wan shakes his head, taking a bite of his food so he doesn't have to answer right away. He can only stall so long, however. "I've had an irregular cycle. In the three standard years since I've had access to suppressants, I've only had four heats. My understanding is that I am meant to have them twice a year."</p><p>The droid gives an unsurprised hum. "How long were you on suppressants for?"</p><p>He presented young, at only 15, and was on suppressants every day since, without fail, until the fall of the Republic. "23 years," Obi-Wan answers, then takes another bite of food so he has an excuse to say no more.</p><p>Zed is immune to Obi-Wan’s embarrassment regarding the subject. "It may be another year to two years before your body can establish a regular cycle again. It doesn't help that you have had inadequate access to food as well. Underweight Omegas have been known to have skipped heats because their bodies can't sustain it."</p><p>Obi-Wan frowns slightly. "Two years-- am I not going to go back on suppressants now?"</p><p>The droid's binocular-like eyes focus on him with something akin to surprise. "Do you want to?" Zed asks him, as if he hadn't considered it. "I was under the impression that you are raising the child; suppressing your designation would alter your scent and your body's natural abilities. I can make adjustments of course, if you wish to do so, and help you wean your son off of breast milk sooner."</p><p>He hadn't thought of that-- but now that Obi-Wan is reminded that his Omega side, however inconvenient at times, has helped him raise and care for Luke, he feels urged to keep it around. He is the boy's mother, and he doesn't want to take any of that familiarity away from him, especially not now, when so much will be changing. </p><p>"Nevermind," he answers, taking another gulp of juice. He already feels better, thanks to the filling rice-based food and sugary drink.</p><p>Zed gives a nod, then goes back to discussing his upcoming heat. "As I was saying, your scan shows that you are in preparation for your next heat, sometime in the nest 2 to 3 weeks. You will have to eat a little extra in preparation, so I have snacks scheduled into your meal plan along with regular meals three times a day."</p><p>Obi-Wan nods as he listens, continuing to eat his food. He's almost done, and he's tempted to ask for more, but he knows he shouldn't overeat. It won't help him get back to a healthy weight any faster.</p><p>After seeing Obi-Wan acknowledge him and not say anything else, the droid continues to speak.</p><p>"When we reach Alderaan, Lord Vader or myself will also assist you with buying any materials for your nest. I recommend you build it early, so you have time to establish a strong and familiar scent before your heat hits."</p><p>Obi-Wan takes the last bite of the Risotto, frowning a little. "What about my nest back home?"</p><p>"My Master brought some of your things off Tatooine with him, but not everything in your home," Zed explains. "I did not see any nesting materials among the items packed, besides some sets of clothing. I'd recommend buying new clothes on Alderaan, and using your old ones in the new nest."</p><p>"Can't we go back for it?" He asks, not wanting to just... lose his nest, which he's taken so long to build and perfect and make into a place of security and comfort for him and his pup.</p><p>Zed takes a moment to answer. "I will request a retrieval for the contents of your home, but I still encourage you to build a new nest, as doing so will help you accept your new home. Using old materials in a new nest when moving is common, but the most successful moves use old materials minimally."</p><p>"Ah." Obi-Wan says, and perhaps it's irrational, but he mourns his lost nest, the second home he was ripped away from. It's been his only safe space for three years, and it's the only thing that got him through some of the worst weeks on Tatooine. It was where he and Luke turned in every night, where he endured his first heat as an adult, where he spent weeks recovering after his fight with the Sarlacc, eating only food he had stored and praying that he had enough for himself and Luke to survive on until his wounds had healed.</p><p>There are worse things happening right now... but, this one loss feels like too much, on top of it all.</p><p>The droid beeps, taking his empty bowl. "Your serotonin levels are dropping. I am sorry if I came off insensitive. Homesickness is common, but I will do all I can to help you adjust easily. If you need your old nest, I am sure Lord Vader will be accommodating. I only recommend not relying on old comforts, as it will confuse your instincts and make it more difficult for you to accept your new home." Zed pauses, refilling Obi-Wan’s cup with juice. "Please drink some more, the sugar will help."</p><p>After handing Obi-Wan the cup, he adds, "if it is any consolation, my Master has stated that no expense will be spared to ensure your comfort and happiness."</p><p>Obi-Wan feels silly, getting torn up over what amounts to a pile of blankets and furs and old clothes... but at least the droid seems sympathetic. He drinks the Shuura juice as instructed, trying to believe the reassurance. </p><p>"Thank you, Zed," he says softly after finishing his cup. He doesn't blame the droid for any of this, it's just following its programming.</p><p>"Of course," Z-67 responds simply, taking the empty cup away. "I am at your service. I have one more rather personal question to ask you. Is that alright, or would you rather I wait?"</p><p>Obi-Wan sits up a little more, making sure not to jostle Luke. He wants the boy to sleep a bit longer, preferably until after he's had a chance to shower.</p><p>Zed's question makes him frown slightly. What else is there to ask? "Best to get it over with," he sighs, giving the droid his attention again.</p><p>The Information droid gives a little nod. "In that case, I have been informed that Luke is not your biological son. Will this be your first heat spent with an Alpha?"</p><p>Obi-Wan nearly chokes. He's glad Zed didn't ask while he was eating. It is only the reminder of Luke's weight against his leg that keeps him from raising his voice. "Pardon?"</p><p>Those big, circular binocular eyes stare at him in palpable confusion. Impressive, for a droid not designed to emote. "Did I make a miscalculation, sir? I was under the impression that as you and Lord Vader are intending to raise a child together--"</p><p>"No," Obi-Wan cuts him off, a bit of righteous indignation in his tone. "No, you miscalculated. Perhaps Vader failed to mention that I am here not of my own free will." A bit of a growl enters his voice, and he has to take a moment to calm himself. "I have not shared a heat with an Alpha before, and I don't intend to share one with Vader. If he thinks otherwise, please correct him on his mistake."</p><p>"The mistake is all my own, sir." The droid responds apologetically. "I was not aware that you did not choose to leave Tatooine, I will keep that in mind. Is there anything else I can assist you with? I have no further pressing medical questions."</p><p>Obi-Wan takes a deep, calming breath. There's no sense being angry with the droid. "Could you start the shower? I'd like it hot."</p><p>"Right away, sir." Zed replies, heading for the refresher room to do so. "Would you like your clothes washed while you shower? I can prepare a robe for you to wear until they are fully laundered."</p><p>"Yes, thank you." Obi-Wan says, pulling a hand down his face. This is...</p><p>Not ideal.</p><p>He hopes Vader isn't under the same misconception his droid was. Obi-Wan might <em>actually</em> kill him if he thinks he'll be allowed in Obi-Wan’s nest during his heat. He never should have even invited the Alpha into his nest on Tatooine. </p><p>... No, he doesn’t actually regret that. Lying to himself won't make anything better. He wanted to be a family again... and it was nice, but like Zed, he miscalculated.</p><p>Obi-Wan drops a kiss onto Luke's head before getting up from the bed. With a sigh, he begins to undress, leaving his clothing in a pile at the end of the bed to be washed. The clothes sorely need it, he rarely had access to water on Tatooine, and what he did have was for drinking, so he was only able to do laundry in a sonic from time to time. </p><p>If there is one good thing to come out of all this, it's that he <em>is</em> starting to feel more like himself.</p><p>With a hot, filling meal in him, a good long rest, some painkillers, someone (and a droid) to talk to, and now a proper shower with water... he's feeling less and less like a desert creature, and more and more like a person again. He can already hear himself regaining his old speech patterns, and while it isn't much... it's definitely an improvement. </p><p>Obi-Wan supposes, if he had to be found out eventually... this isn't the worst possible outcome. It's not what he hoped, not by a long shot, but he could certainly do worse than being moved to Alderaan, where Bail and Breha will be nearby.</p><p>A lot worse.</p><p>But he shouldn't think about that, not while the water is running.</p><p>Perhaps it's the city boy in him, but he is all too eager to get in the refresher. Obi-Wan would be lying if he denied that he ever wished he could trade his home for a hot shower.</p><p><em>They do say you should be careful what you wish for, </em>he thinks dryly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Up Next: Obi-Wan finally gets a shower, poor stinky boy needs it.</p><p>Sorry this one was kinda slow, I promise things will pick up again soon ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Shower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm glad so many of you liked Zed! ♡♡ I had fun looking for a couple droids in legends that belonged to Darth Vader ♡♡ if you haven't read them, I definitely recommend Zed's comic arc! He's pretty funny lol.</p><p>Thank you again for all your lovely comments last chapter! They make me smile so much ♡♡♡</p><p>This is the last chapter from Obi-Wan’s POV before we go back to Anakin's POV! Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>°| <strong>OBI-WAN </strong>●.*•</p><p> </p><p>Zed comes back from the closet with a black robe, which he lays out on the bed before collecting Obi-Wan’s dirty clothes. It's large, probably meant for Anakin. And it's made of a rich fabric, some kind of quilted silk, making it thick and warm and soft, and also smooth and slippery and shiny. Obi-Wan doesn't touch it, not wanting to get any leftover sand on the fine material before he showers.</p><p>He is now... intimately familiar with why Anakin hates the stuff.</p><p>If there's one thing he won't miss about Tatooine... it's the sand.</p><p>The shower is running, and steam is starting to spill out into the bedroom, so he wastes no more time in going to the refresher.</p><p>The bedroom was large, but somehow Obi-Wan didn't expect the refresher room to be. This must be a Master Suite, because the room he walks into is still larger than his whole living room on Tatooine. Vader certainly lives in the lap of luxury.</p><p>What greets him first in the room is a wide mirror on the opposite wall, spanning all the way from the sink counter up to the ceiling. </p><p>He hardly recognizes the person looking back at him.</p><p>Obi-Wan is frozen for a moment, seeing his reflection for the first time in... well. 3 years, most likely. He doesn't think he ever came across a proper mirror in all that time, and there's certainly not enough water around to create any sort of reflective surface. </p><p>The person in the mirror is a stranger. He is thin, just shy of gaunt. His eyes are dark, shadowed with distrust and pain. His ribs are visible through the pale skin of his chest; skin which is littered with scars and bruises, both old and new.</p><p>His hair and beard-- now streaked with silvery grey amongst the former copper and auburn-- are cut unevenly... his hair significantly more so than his beard. On Tatooine,  he just blindly cut his hair down to a manageable length when he could, but his beard was more difficult to tame without a trimmer. After several poor attempts to cut it into shape, he simply resorted to shaving it all off, then letting it grow back until he needed to shave it again. Both have grown longer than he would have allowed before the Empire, making him look quite unkempt.</p><p>"Zed," he calls out, tearing his eyes away from the reflection.</p><p>"Yes, sir?" The droid responds swiftly, still carrying his clothes.</p><p>The room feels cold without his clothes to cover him, and Obi-Wan unconsciously brings his arms up to hug himself. "Do you have clippers somewhere? Or-- do you cut hair?"</p><p>"I don't have that programming," the droid tells him, "My master shaves, there should be hair removal tools in the panel on the wall to your right. They are fairly standard automated grooming tools, do you need help operating them? I can alert Lord Vader if you do."</p><p>"I think I can figure it out," Obi-Wan tells him quickly. "Thank you. Again."</p><p>"I am at your service," Zed reminds him, waiting a moment for further instruction, then nodding and making his way out of the room with Obi-Wan’s clothes.</p><p>Obi-Wan faces his reflection again, feeling uneasy as he attempts to reconcile this stranger with his own self-image.</p><p>He finds the panel where Zed said he would, and opens it to find a full assortment of grooming supplies. Once again, he's struck by how... much this is. Anakin certainly doesn't use all of this, but he has it anyways. It seems the Jedi's asceticism did not remain with him.</p><p>But why would it? He rejected and destroyed the Jedi, their way of life. His way of life.</p><p>Obi-Wan mentally shakes himself, picking up the beard trimmer first. This will be easy, at least. The settings are the same as what he used before, it's a simple matter to tap them back in and simply pull the trimmer along his jaw, chin, and upper lip. He isn't as efficient about it as he once was... but he gets the job done, and it's a significant improvement. </p><p>Trimming his beard is one thing, but Obi-Wan is no professional when it comes to cutting hair. He runs a hand through the messy locks, frowning at himself.</p><p>He decides he shouldn't mess with it much. There's a hair clipper in Anakin's set, and he uses it to cut the worst of the uneven parts down to something less obviously messy, but leaves most of it alone for a hairdresser to fix later on.</p><p>Belatedly, Obi-Wan regrets ever trying to cut it himself. He should have just let it grow out and used a wrap to keep it out of his way. Maybe he <em>will</em> grow it out now, since he doesn't need to keep his hair short for hunting and living in hot weather.</p><p>That done, he lets the vacuum clear up his hair trimmings, then finally turns towards the shower.</p><p>Like the rest of the suite, it's a luxurious thing. The shower is large, using two heads spraying water and taking up a good 6 square feet of space at the end of the refresher. It's not fully closed off, just half of a transparisteel wall separating it from the rest of the room. Steam is building up, already fogging the half-wall.</p><p>Obi-Wan doesn't wait any longer to step in, ducking his head as he goes under the spray.</p><p>For a moment he just stands there, letting the heated water run down his body. It feels good, like he hasn't felt in far too long. He takes his time, savoring this feeling as his hair is soaked through.</p><p>When he gets used to the steady drum of water against his skin, Obi-Wan finds the body wash and starts lathering it on, taking the time to massage old aches and scrub every bit of grime and sand off of himself. For once, there's no rush, and no shortage of water.</p><p>His hair and beard are washed next, thoroughly cleaned with some fancy brand name shampoo and conditioner Anakin uses. He shampoos twice, wanting to really thoroughly clean his hair and scalp before he goes for the conditioner.</p><p>And just to find a reason to spend more time in the shower, he opens up one expensive-looking sugar scrub and uses it, letting it soften his hands and leave behind a strong, sweet scent.</p><p>When he runs out of things to clean himself with, he lets the water run for another couple of minutes, then finally shuts the shower off and steps out.</p><p>He pulls a towel off the wall and gets himself dry, rubbing down his limbs and hair before wrapping the towel around his waist. There's a comb among the grooming kit he used before, which he runs through his hair a few times until it looks somewhat presentable.</p><p>He feels better. A lot better than he's felt in a long time. He starts to recognize the man in the mirror, and offers himself a smile. It makes his face less shadowed, less tired.</p><p>It's a long way off from normal, but he at least looks presentable. Hopefully he won't embarrass himself too much in front of the Alderaanian royalty. </p><p>Back in Vader's Master suite, he returns to the bed to get the robe Zed left. The droid is nowhere to be seen, presumably still doing laundry.</p><p>Obi-Wan ditches the towel on the floor, slipping the silky black robe on instead, and cinching it at the waist. It is much too large for him... but he doesn't mind. It's warm, and feels nice on his drying skin.</p><p>It smells nice too. Like Anakin. </p><p>For all that Vader isn't Anakin, he still smells the same, and it still brings Obi-Wan comfort to be near his dearest friend's scent.</p><p>He brings the edge of the robe's collar up to his face, pressing it against his mouth and taking in a deep breath. The room is still only dimly lit by floor lights, no one can see his moment of weakness but him.</p><p>Anakin's scent is the same as ever; the smell of warm, fresh-baked bread, with hints of old leather and an undertone of oil. Just as he remembers it.</p><p>It feels like coming home in a way that it really shouldn't-- but there's just something comforting about knowing that however else Anakin has warped and twisted... this remains the same.</p><p>Obi-Wan has indulged himself for long enough. He turns his attention back to his son, giving Luke's mind a gentle nudge in the force.</p><p>As if he was waiting for it, Luke turns over, blinking up at him. "Hi," he says, yawning widely and rubbing at his eyes with small fists.</p><p>"Hello there," Obi-Wan greets the toddler as he wakes, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Still hungry, little one?"</p><p>The toddler stretches, nodding awkwardly while still laying down.</p><p>Obi-Wan watches his pup with open adoration, patiently waiting for him to fully wake up.</p><p>When Luke has gotten himself back to complete consciousness, he sits up on the bed and lifts his arms in askance to be picked up. Obi-Wan obliges, moving more towards the middle of the bed as he pulls Luke onto his lap.</p><p>The pup sniffs him, his nose scrunching up. He huffs a little, then without preamble, sticks his nose in Obi-Wan’s neck, breathing in deep.</p><p>Obi-Wan stays still, letting Luke get used to his now-clean and unmuddled scent. Luke should still be able to recognize him, but it's a change, and every change has an adjustment period.</p><p>After a few moments of sleepy snuffling, Luke pulls away, smiling up at him. "You smell so nice, mom... like, um..." the boy frowns, concentrating on figuring out the right words. "Like water, but even better than the kind Biggs has. And like the drink you have sometimes, um..."</p><p>"Tea?" Obi-Wan offers, and it makes the boy grin happily. </p><p>"Yeah, that!" Luke replies cheerfully, "other nice stuff too, I've never smelled anything like it!"</p><p>Obi-Wan ruffles the boy's hair, quietly pleased that his pup likes his natural scent. "You have a good nose, little one." His compliment makes the pup glow with warmth in the force. "The water is from the shower, I just washed off. You should too, once you're fed." He taps Luke's nose, making the young boy giggle. "I've been told that my scent is like Coruscanti Black Tea and Yanilla flowers, I'm sure there will be some on Alderaan so you can see how they look."</p><p>Luke is patient and quiet while he explains, looking eager at the mention of Alderaan. "How long til we get there? How long are we gonna stay? Is Biggs coming too?"</p><p>Toddlers and their many, many questions. Obi-Wan’s heart aches slightly at the last two things Luke asked. He wraps his arms snug around his pup, pulling Luke close to tuck his head underneath his chin. "Your father said we're still several hours away," he answers first, eyes shut as he tries to find the right way to answer the others. "Biggs isn't coming with us... I am sorry, little one. I'll see if you can get a call to him." He rubs his pup's back as a sad sigh leaves him. "I don't know how long we're staying... it could be a few months, it could be years."</p><p>"Oh..." Luke says, picking up on his mom's sadness. He hugs him back tightly, and Obi-Wan is grateful to have such a gentle, kind-hearted youngling to call his child. "It's okay mom. What's Alderaan like? Have you seen it? Does it have lots of sand too?"</p><p>Obi-Wan absently runs a hand through the boy's long blond hair. He's never cut it before; maybe he should bring Luke with him when he gets his hair cut on Alderaan. "It's a beautiful place, very peaceful... At least, it was the last time I was there. Nature is so abundant there, they have shining, gleaming cities built into the snowy mountains and green fields. There isn't much sand, but they have oceans and rivers, all made of the water that comes down from the mountains when the snow melts."</p><p>Luke has pulled away from him again to watch and listen, eyes wide with wonder. "What's snow?"</p><p>Obi-Wan smiles softly at him, ruffling his hair once more. "Remember when you said Mrs Darklighter gave you and Biggs some ice treats?"</p><p>Luke nods, looking confused.</p><p>"Well, ice is frozen water. Snow is like that, but it's soft, and falls from the sky," he finishes his explanation. "You'll see it for yourself when we get there, it snows quite often on Alderaan." </p><p>"Wizard..." Luke breathes, looking a bit like he's going to explode with excitement just by thinking about it. His tummy rumbles, and he giggles softly. "Can I eat snow?"</p><p>Obi-Wan laughs with him, poking the boy in his belly. "You shouldn't eat it off the ground, but catching it as it falls is fine. Come now, time for you to have your milk."</p><p>Luke hums and nods in agreement, sitting back while Obi-Wan pulls his robe open and gently massages his right breast, pinching his areola to get the milk going. His small breakfast and the fight with Vader drained quite a lot of his energy, and he feels a bit underfull right now. It should be alright; he should have enough to tide Luke over until his proper meal kicks in, and then Luke can have some extra in the eveningtime.</p><p>"You talk more now," Luke says observantly, filling their familial force bond with happiness at the thought. "Since dad came, you talk a lot more. I like that. Are you and dad gonna get married now?"</p><p>Obi-Wan makes a soft sound of surprise at the sudden question. "No-- I, why would we get married, Luke?"</p><p>The boy frowns, like Obi-Wan is the one who said something ridiculous and confusing, not him. "You said you like him a lot... and you let him in our nest, and now he's taking us to a nice planet with lots of water and uh... snow... don't you marry people you like a lot?"</p><p>Obi-Wan frowns back, considering the reasoning Luke has. At least he can see where the question came from now. "Not always..." he starts, reaching up to rub his temple briefly. "Luke, I said we used to be very close, and I cared for him very deeply. Maybe, once, I might have felt that way about him... but it is complicated. Things have changed. He has changed. I have too." That's putting it delicately... but he isn't about to explain the force and the dark side to his pup right now. "He did things I can't forgive him for. But we both love you very much, Luke, and that doesn't change just because we don't... because we aren't married."</p><p>He meant to say 'because we don't love each other'... but he can't bring himself to lie. Not to Luke. He may hold no love for Vader... but he refuses to believe that Anakin is entirely gone. And Obi-Wan has loved, and will always love Anakin more than life itself.</p><p>"But he makes you happy," Luke protests impishly. "I felt so. You should be happy all the time. Maybe you like him now, too, even though he's different."</p><p>The aching in his heart grows as Luke continues to push this. If only it were that simple. The things that remind him of who Vader was bring him joy, yes... but he can't love Vader. He can't bring himself to forgive the monster that took everything from him, who caused the death of his own wife.</p><p>Maybe, if Vader found some way to atone for the horrors he's wrought... but as it is now, he can't. He won't. </p><p>But of course, to Luke, it seems much more simple than that. He sees his mother and the kind and loving father he didn't have before, and he sees them being friendly with one another (for his sake). He doesn't know the history, or the pain, the betrayal...</p><p>So like with Zed, the conclusion he comes to seems only natural.</p><p>If only things really were so simple.</p><p>"<em>You</em> make me happy, my little beacon," Obi-Wan finally says, putting the conversation to rest. "I don't need to be married to love you with all my heart. Don't worry about this now. Come and have your milk."</p><p>The toddler doesn't look overly pleased as the subject is forcibly dropped, but he's hungry, so he doesn't put up a fuss about it.</p><p>Obi-Wan sighs softly as Luke situates himself properly, latching onto his nipple. He has always had a bit of trouble handling all of Luke's many questions. He's done his best to properly answer them, not wanting to hinder or discourage the boy's curiosity and excitement for life.</p><p>He is much like Anakin was, in that way. When the nine year old boy first became his Padawan, Obi-Wan thought the questions would never end. 'How did you beat the sith?' 'Are lightsabers all blue or green or red?' 'How does a lightsaber work?' 'Can I fly the ship?' 'Where does all the water in the fountain room come from?' 'What's your favorite food?' 'Is it so cold here because there's only one sun?'</p><p>Obi-Wan worries that he failed Anakin, in part, because he wasn't patient enough with him. He would answer until he became annoyed, and then would tell the boy that he's asked enough questions that day. Perhaps he should have indulged his curiosity more, then maybe he wouldn't have gone to other sources, like Palpatine, for the answers Obi-Wan was too tired or frustrated to give.</p><p>He won't make the same mistakes with Luke. When he is ready to discuss this subject with the boy, he will, so putting an end to this conversation is not an attempt to shut down his curiosity, but rather an exercise in teaching him patience. Obi-Wan just needs to find the right words first.</p><p>After all, he doesn't want to make Luke pick a side between his two parents. Both of them love him dearly, it would only be unkind to make him think that he has to choose one or the other. Luke deserves to have two loving parents to care for him.</p><p>Obi-Wan gently rubs circles into Luke's back as he drinks, feeling the milk being pulled from his heavy breast. It's not long before he feels nearly dry, and then he taps Luke's shoulder, indicating that he should switch sides.</p><p>Luke does, and Obi-Wan sinks back again the bed's headboard as he lets his son drink his fill. That too, goes quickly, but Luke stops on his own just before Obi-Wan can indicate that he doesn't have any left.</p><p>The boy rubs his mouth clean of milk with his sleeve, then leans forward to hug his mom. "Thank you... sorry I made you sad. I won't ask anymore if you don't want."</p><p>Obi-Wan’s hand finds itself in the boy's hair of its own accord. Perhaps he was projecting more than he thought. "It's alright Luke, you didn't make me sad." He leans down to kiss the top of his head. "You can ask all you want, but I can't promise I'll always have a full answer for you. It is... complicated. I haven't figured it all out myself yet."</p><p>"Okay," Luke mumbles, still snuggled to his chest. "Should I shower now?"</p><p>"Yes," Obi-Wan responds, sitting up a bit. "I'll help you wash up, and then if Zed isn't back, we'll go looking for your father."</p><p>The boy gives a happy sound, moving away so he can slide off the bed and let Obi-Wan get up too. "Okay! Let's go!"</p><p>Obi-Wan laughs softly at his sudden exuberance, letting the boy grab his hand and pull him towards the refresher room.</p><p>At least <em>one</em> of them is excited for their new life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Literally everyone, even Luke: Obi-Wan, you and Vaderkin are so good together, you should get married </p><p>Obi-Wan: yes but have you considered that I don't want to?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Making Calls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you all so much for your patience! Exile is back! I'm so grateful for your comments and your interest, thank you for reading!</p><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter ♡♡ I let myself go ahead and write a bit more than usual since it's been a long wait.</p><p>And on a side note, I saw this amazing art by AvaSketches, of suitless Vader. This is pretty much how I've been imagining him, he looks *so cool*.<br/><a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CIWlqDzAR-A/?igshid=1q1sma15jyfxb">https://www.instagram.com/p/CIWlqDzAR-A/?igshid=1q1sma15jyfxb</a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>°| <strong>VADER </strong>●.*•</p><p> </p><p>When Vader leaves his bedroom-- and Obi-Wan and Luke in it-- he makes it about ten paces before he growls and slams his flesh fist against the wall.</p><p>"<em>Kriff</em>," he growls.</p><p>He <em>really</em> messed this up.</p><p>Taking Obi-Wan off of Tatooine too soon definitely didn't win him any favors. But what was he supposed to do? He couldn't just leave them there, and he couldn't stay.</p><p>Vader hoped... perhaps foolishly, that he would be able to win Obi-Wan over through Luke. But he messed that up too, forgetting to factor in the pressure change on takeoff. Luke cried most of the time that Obi-Wan was asleep, and he had no idea how to help him.</p><p>Perhaps even more foolishly, he had hoped that Obi-Wan would be quick to forgive him. He always was before, with Anakin... no matter what his past self did, Obi-Wan would still see the best in him.</p><p>It is truly a testament to the fact that he is no longer Anakin, that Obi-Wan cannot forgive him.</p><p>He doesn't deserve it, he knows. He hasn't earned it yet. But he can't pretend that it didn't crush him inside to drop his mental shields, to let Obi-Wan feel his sincerity and regret... and to feel Obi-Wan’s lack of forgiveness in turn.</p><p>Obi-Wan couldn't even say anything, rendered silent by being exposed to his mind for just a few moments.</p><p>Vader knows that he shouldn't have expected anything, especially so soon. It will take time for Obi-Wan to forgive him... if he can still find it in his heart to do so.</p><p>He hopes he can... someday, if not soon.</p><p>A lot of things have changed between them, most of them for the worse, and nearly all of them his fault. And, Vader finds... he wants to put in the work to fix what he can.</p><p>Not <em>only</em> because Obi-Wan is an Omega and a mother to his son... though that certainly contributes to it.</p><p>It won't be an easy road. He has a lot to make up for, and an Emperor to dethrone before he can even begin to expect Obi-Wan to warm up to him again. He doesn't care that it will be hard. He is willing to put in the time and the effort to have Obi-Wan in his life again. Whatever it takes.</p><p>"My Lord?" His droid calls to him, striding his way into the hall and finding him still leaning against the wall; likely with a frighteningly angry look on his face.</p><p>Vader quickly schools his features. "Zed," he greets his assistant mildly. The droid is carrying the meal he was instructed to make. Good. "Go on in, Obi-Wan is waiting for you."</p><p>The droid blinks it's binocular-like eyes at him. "Of course, Master. Are you alright? You seem distressed."</p><p>He appreciates the show of concern, despite knowing it's only Zed's programming. "I'll be fine. I'm just... frustrated. Make sure Obi-Wan is taken care of, okay Zed?"</p><p>"I remember my primary directive, Master." Zed responds, staying where he is. "Please don't forget to tend to your own health and happiness in the meantime, sir."</p><p>As Zed walks away, Vader wonders if the touch of dry judgement he sensed was imagined or not. He doesn't <em>think</em> he programmed Zed with an adaptable personality...</p><p>But he's been known to lose track of what he's doing while working on his droids.</p><p>Vader shakes his head, continuing to walk down the hall towards the front of the ship. He has a couple calls to make, now that Luke is safely out of sight.</p><p>He resists the urge to destroy anything while he walks, though he half-wishes he had an annoying imperial officer to choke. That always helps him relieve stress; and they're all pretentious dicks anyways. He likes to remind them to stay in their lane, especially when they're harassing the storm troopers: the <em>real</em> backbone of the Empire. </p><p>It seems some things never change; even when they're all paid imperial citizens, the higher ups have no respect for the ground soldiers who fight their battles for them. It disgusts him as much as the poor treatment of the clones disgusted him.</p><p>His thoughts on that have to be put aside when Vader reaches the bridge of his ship; which is only called a bridge by design, not because it's actually all that much larger than a cockpit.</p><p>The autopilot is still on track, no alerts for him to address on their flight path to Alderaan. </p><p>He sits down in the pilot's chair, spinning it from the ship controls to face the holotable.</p><p>Vader takes a quick look over himself, knowing that he needs to make a good impression. His suit and armor are still relatively clean, most of the sand from Tatooine has been brushed off, and what's left won't show up on the holocall. His breastplate is aligned, his cape isn't rumpled... good. His hair could use a little grooming, but he can't do much about that now, so he just runs his hand through it to give it a more intentionally-messy look.</p><p>Then, he taps in the frequency number to reach Alderaan's royal family, and he waits.</p><p>Thankfully, the wait isn't a long one. He watches the line idle for a few moments, and then Bail Organa appears, looking as regal as ever as he sits tall in his seat, facing Vader from the hologram. </p><p>A second later, the Queen joins them, the call adjusting to allow her to be seated by her husband.</p><p>"Lord Vader," Breha greets him with an imperious tone. He can already tell that she doesn't like him. "To what do we owe the pleasure? You don't personally call us much."</p><p>And that's true enough. Typically, they deal with the moffs, or even Palpatine on occasion. Vader isn't one for politics, or dealing with nobility. </p><p>He double checks his encryption. "Are you on a secure line?" He asks, rather than greeting her back.</p><p>Bail frowns at him. "Yes, always..."</p><p>Before he can ask, Vader cuts in with an explanation. "The Emperor can't know I've called you. Do you understand?"</p><p>Breha still looks skeptical, but Bail leans forward with interest. Well, Vader can guess which one of them is more involved in the rebel activity plaguing their planet.</p><p>The two royals share a look, and then Breha speaks. "We have no intention of disclosing anything to the Emperor that you do not wish to tell him yourself. What is the purpose of this call?"</p><p>How diplomatic of her. If he didn't understand her reluctance to speak out openly against Palpatine, he would roll his eyes.</p><p>He doesn't, he just fixes them both with a serious expression. "I am in need of your help. Before you decline, you should know that I currently have Obi-Wan Kenobi and a 3 year old boy on my ship."</p><p>Bail stands up, shock and worry flashing across his face, before anger overtakes his features. "Monster--"</p><p>He's stopped when Breha raises a hand for silence, her cool gaze focused on Vader. She takes a moment, then speaks, her voice measured. "If you've captured General Kenobi on your own, then why do you need our help, Vader?"</p><p>Vader stays in his seat, quietly relieved that Breha seems to have caught on quickly. "I need your help hiding them. The boy is my son, and Obi-Wan raised him as his own. I hoped that you could provide them safe haven from the Emperor, and the rest of the Empire." The sith pauses for half a second, then continues in the same even tone, "I know you harbor rebels, this should be no different."</p><p>Though his tone doesn't change, the words are laced with a threat. If they don't cooperate with him, if they try to use Obi-Wan and Luke as leverage against him... he can expose them, too.</p><p>Bail sits back down, and he shares a silent look with his wife.</p><p>Some sort of understanding passes between them, and Bail looks back to Vader. "Where did you find them?"</p><p>"Tatooine," he answers easily. He doesn't understand the relevance of that question until he sees the way Bail's expression sinks in resignation. </p><p>It hits him, then. <em>Bail knew</em>. he knew where Obi-Wan and his son were. He was already hiding them. <em>From him</em>.</p><p>Vader's fingers twitch before curling into a fist, blood roaring in his ears. Three years, Bail knew, Bail hid them from him-- his <em>family</em>...</p><p>He wants to tear the man to pieces for the slight.</p><p>No.</p><p>No, Obi-Wan would be horrified.</p><p>And... perhaps this was for the best. Three years ago, Vader was not so clear-headed that he would have taken pity on Obi-Wan or the child with him. He might have killed them both, without ever bothering to find out that Luke was his own son.</p><p>Perhaps it's best that he found them now, in the state of mind he is in currently.</p><p>The thought doesn't appease him... but it does get him to calm himself down, and stop plotting how he wants to kill Bail Organa.</p><p>Small victories.</p><p>Rather than call Bail out on his obvious deception, Vader continues, attempting to be brief with his explanation. "I visited the planet for... personal reasons, and Obi-Wan brought himself to my attention. Despite what he might say, he is not my prisoner. Their living situation on Tatooine was not ideal, so I am bringing them to you to ensure their safety and well-being while I... re-evaluate my partnership with the Emperor. Are you up to the task?"</p><p>He gives them a moment, letting them mute the call and discuss his request. Vader has learned patience, and he is quite assured that they will decide in his favor.</p><p>When the call is unmuted, Queen Breha speaks. "We will lend you our aid. You will be expected at the Palace's ship bay. How soon will you be arriving?"</p><p>How much time do they have to prepare, she means.</p><p>Vader turns to check the autopilot. "Assuming we run across no delays; we are still 17 hours out." He looks back to them. After a moment of debate, he decides that being honest can't hurt his position. "... Thank you. The boy and Obi-Wan are all the family I have left. Their protection is the only thing that matters to me now."</p><p>Bail fixes him with an unhappy look. "We aren't doing this for you."</p><p>That stings, but not nearly as much as anything Obi-Wan had said to him earlier. He deserves it, anyways. </p><p>The sith looks down. "I know. But even so, I am grateful to you."</p><p>"Obi-Wan is my friend," Bail tells him simply. "If our positions were switched, he would do the same for me."</p><p>Vader doesn't know what to say to that. It's true, and he knows it.</p><p>Breha fills the silence, a touch of concern in her voice. "How is Obi-Wan? Is he well?"</p><p>"He has been better," Vader admits. "These years haven't been easy on him. I will be leaving a droid with him to ensure he eats well; he is severely underfed."</p><p>Bail looks troubled at that information. He stays silent, probably not wanting to inadvertently admit what Vader already knows: Bail helped him and Luke get to Tatooine, and didn't know how he's fared until now.</p><p>Vader lets him keep his secret, changing the subject slightly. "He was foolish to go to Tatooine with a child. He would have been safer on Alderaan from the beginning; your planet does not have the same prejudices against single parent Omegas."</p><p>Vader stops there, watching Bail closely. He wants to know if he was the only one surprised to find out Obi-Wan’s designation. Did Obi-Wan tell his friend, and only keep it secret from him?</p><p>He's not sure which answer he expects, honestly. Obi-Wan kept many secrets from him, from everyone. Was Bail a confidante for him? Did he have anyone to confide in, or was he alone with his secrets?</p><p>Which would Vader prefer? He isn't sure.</p><p>But it seems that Bail didn't know that either. Surprise flits across his face briefly.</p><p>Breha speaks up, looking less surprised by the knowledge. He doesn't think that she knew; just that she is better at concealing her surprise than her husband is. "Indeed, Obi-Wan Kenobi will always have a place to take refuge here on Alderaan, if only he asks. But he did not. We have one more stipulation, Vader."</p><p>He looks over at her, impressed by the steel in her voice. "And what is it?"</p><p>Her face gives away nothing to him, regal and passive. "Before you reach Alderaan, you will give Obi-Wan an opportunity to speak with us, alone. We must see for ourselves that he is alive and not being held captive."</p><p>It's a simple enough request. 'Proof of Life' is only to be expected. "Of course," Vader agrees smoothly. "I need to make one more call first, but I can put you in contact once that's dealt with. Expect his call in half an hour to an hour." That is, assuming Obi-Wan cooperates. He thinks he will, despite his dislike for Vader's plan.</p><p>"Good," Queen Breha responds shortly. "Then for the time being we are done here."</p><p>"Indeed," Vader agrees, leaning back in the Pilot's seat. "Farewell for now, Queen and King Organa."</p><p>They each nod to him and wish him goodbye in turn, then end the call. That... went better than expected, honestly. </p><p>He gives himself a moment to center himself, mentally preparing for the next call he has to make. It won't be easy to lie directly to Palpatine's face... but he needs to do it, for his family. </p><p>"I was chasing a lead," Vader practices his story, slow and deliberate. "I heard about a collection of rebels, but it turned out to be nothing. I am heading back now." He pauses, then repeats it to himself one more time.</p><p>Vader closes his eyes, trying to put Obi-Wan and Luke out of his mind and focus on his cover story. "I should be back in a little under two rotations time. Send me the coordinates I should rendezvous at."</p><p>He breathes in and out slowly, then repeats it all again from the beginning. He can't afford to fuck this up. If Palpatine has even an inkling that something is out of place, Obi-Wan and Luke would be in danger.</p><p>When he feels like he is ready, Vader dials the Emperor's direct frequency, and waits.</p><p>As with Bail and Breha, he doesn’t have to wait long. The call connects, and Palpatine appears in holographic form before him.</p><p>"Lord Vader," the decrepit Sith greets him, voice slow and grating. "You have been gone longer than expected, my apprentice."</p><p>He doesn't ask in so many words, but the demand for an explanation is clear enough in his tone. Vader sits a bit straighter. "Yes, my Master. I apologize; I heard a rumor about a collection of rebels and I chased the trail. It turned out to be nothing. I am heading back now."</p><p>The Sith Master gives a quiet hum, looking displeased but not suspicious. "See that you do so quickly, Vader."</p><p>"I shouldn't be longer than two rotations," Vader assures him, quietly relieved that his lie appears to have been bought. "Where should I rendezvous?"</p><p>"I will send you the coordinates." Palpatine tells him dismissively. His sallow yellow eyes bore into Vader from under the brim of his hood. "I sense... conflict in you, my apprentice."</p><p>Kriff. Vader stifles his internal panic, not letting it show on his face. Thankfully, he has plenty of practice keeping a neutral expression around his new Master; most days, his face must be a mask of indifference. </p><p>"I am loyal to the Dark Side," he insists firmly, only letting a small frown pull at his lips. "Why do you say such a thing, my Master?"</p><p>The man studies him through the hologram, and Vader fights not to squirm under the scrutiny.</p><p>"You have been... sidetracked." Palpatine finally asserts, looking enormously displeased. </p><p>Before Vader can dispute his claim, the door next to him hisses open. He nearly jumps at the sound of hydraulics, and whips his head to look at the source.</p><p>Obi-Wan stands in the doorway, Luke on his hip.</p><p>Both of them appear to be damp from a recent shower-- but Vader doesn't pay attention to any further detail than that. He turns back to the holocall to frantically try to shut it off, but Palpatine is already looking in Obi-Wan’s direction. No doubt, the recorder picks up on Obi-Wan enough that Palpatine can see him through the call.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>Palpatine turns his eyes back to Vader. "I see you were <em>lying</em> when you said you found nothing." His voice is sharp, full of razor-edged threats.</p><p>"You were right," Vader responds in his panic, telling Obi-Wan to come closer with a hand motion. This is bad. "I was side-tracked. By an Omega who scent-matched with me."</p><p>Obi-Wan makes a small noise of indignation, but seems to realize that now is not the time to argue. Vader really should have locked that door.</p><p>As Obi-Wan moves closer, Vader's inner Alpha purrs. He wonders why, until he glances at him again and realizes that Obi-Wan is wearing only Vader's bathrobe. At least Obi-Wan wearing his clothing will help lend validity to his new story.</p><p>Palpatine scowls, eyes fixed on Obi-Wan now. Vader wonders if he recognizes him... despite the significant changes, the time apart, and Palpatine's poorer eyesight since his duel with Windu. He's banking on the answer being no, and hopes that he can sell this long enough for him to kill Palpatine. </p><p>He takes a second to push a thought to Obi-Wan through the force. <strong><em>'Play along.'</em></strong></p><p>Obi-Wan is quick to respond in the force, his affirmation bringing with it a feeling of apology and hesitance. </p><p>Vader does his best to silently reassure him before speaking. </p><p>"This is Ben," he tells his Master, pulling Obi-Wan closer to put an arm around his waist. "And his son, Luke. I have lost my wife and child, they have lost their Alpha, and we are a good match. I found them during my search for the Rebels. I did not want to bother you with such minutia."</p><p>Luke stays quiet, which Vader begins to think is his default when faced with people he doesn't know. It's fortunate in this case.</p><p>Obi-Wan has done his best to obscure his face, keeping his head turned in any direction but towards Palpatine. It's smart, and Vader hopes that it's working. Palpatine looks merely annoyed, rather than angry, so... it might be.</p><p>"... I see," the Emperor says, still looking displeased, and his scrutinizing gaze still focused on Obi-Wan. "He looks... familiar. I can't place why."</p><p>As he says that, Vader's heart sinks into his gut. This is not going well.</p><p>Before he can refute the claim, Obi-Wan moves. Vader has no time to react before the Omega has turned in his half-embrace, quickly moving to sit in his lap. And as if that weren't shocking enough, once Luke is settled neatly on their laps, Obi-Wan buries his face in Vader's neck, his nose pressing against his scent gland in the way that newly mated couples often do.</p><p>He goes stiff under Obi-Wan’s actions, blood rushing to his cheeks.</p><p>It's a smart move, he realizes, just before he would open his mouth to protest. It backs up his story, and at the same time, very effectively hides Obi-Wan’s face from Palpatine. </p><p>His inner Alpha roars with satisfaction, pleased to have the Omega he desires so close, scenting him. He struggles to recover from the shock of it, trying to focus on Palpatine as he moves his arm to hold Obi-Wan and Luke more comfortably. </p><p>
  
</p><p>As he does, Palpatine begins to laugh. It is an ugly sound. "I can see how you have become distracted, my apprentice. With a needy Omega like that one, you must have your hands full."</p><p>Vader's hackles rise at the derogatory tone of Palpatine's voice. How <em>dare</em> he imply--</p><p>Obi-Wan’s nose rubs over his scent gland, and Vader instantly calms. He can't afford to get angry now, he needs to convince Palpatine that they're nothing more than a pair of eager, young mates.</p><p>It's not hard to play his part, not when having Obi-Wan in his lap makes his body feel a certain sort of way.</p><p>"Yes, my Master." He responds, letting some of his honest embarrassment creep into his voice. "I have been... preoccupied." </p><p>Vader isn’t sure which he hates more; that Palpatine will draw indecent conclusions from the implications of his words, or that any conclusions he draws are not true, as much as Vader might wish that they were.</p><p>The Sith gives him an unimpressed hum, but no longer looks suspicious. "See that this development does not continue to derail you from your duties, Lord Vader. Your new mate does not come before the Empire."</p><p>As if <em>anything</em> could come before Vader's family.</p><p>He nearly growls at the thought, but Obi-Wan is breathing softly against his neck, and it is both distracting and soothing.</p><p>It assists him in keeping his head as he nods respectfully to the Sith Emperor. "Of course. I understand, my Master."</p><p>The gnarled Sith looks the small family over with a critical eye. "Good, good. I am glad to see that you have finally found a mate to move on with, apprentice. You are not needed immediately; take another day to settle them, and rendezvous with me in three days time. I will send you the coordinates."</p><p>Not giving Vader time to answer or otherwise thank him, Palpatine shuts off the holocall.</p><p>Vader takes a moment to collect himself, briefly giving in to the desire to hold his pup and Obi-Wan close. He knows Obi-Wan isn't really his mate. Obi-Wan isn't <em>his</em> in any sense... but holding the two of them like this, he can almost pretend that they <em>are</em> that close.</p><p>"He's gone," Vader tells Obi-Wan softly, letting go of the Omega so he can pull away. He smells so <em>good</em>, his natural scent strong and addictive now that he's had a shower to wash away all the dirt and body odor. "I don't think he recognized you."</p><p>Luke speaks before his mother does. "Dad, why'd you tell the old man that you and mom are mates? Mom said you're not getting married..."</p><p>Vader's heart aches slightly, and it's only worsened when Obi-Wan pulls away, leaving his lap. He misses him instantly, even though he logically knows that Obi-Wan only did that to play along and keep Palpatine in the dark.</p><p>"That was a very bad man," Obi-Wan tells Luke softly, holding the pup very close and running a hand through his hair. "You should never ever talk to him, Luke. If he found out who you or I am, your Dad and I would be in very big trouble. He would try to take you away from us."</p><p>"No!" Luke responds with obvious panic at the idea of being taken away from them. "I won't talk to the bad man, I don't wanna go with him." He clings tighter to Obi-Wan, and his mother obliges him, cradling him securely in his arms.</p><p>Vader takes a slow breath in, letting Obi-Wan handle the explanation.</p><p>"We had to play pretend, Luke. Do you understand?" Obi-Wan asks, and kisses the top of Luke's head when the boy nods. "Don't worry, little one. He won't take you away. I won't let him."</p><p>Luke hugs his mom tighter, face pressed into the robe so he can smell both his parents' scents.</p><p>It's quiet for a moment, the three of them all varying degrees of stressed after that confrontation. </p><p>"Mom?" Luke speaks, sounding hesitant as he gets Obi-Wan’s attention. "Is... is that why I never met dad before? Did the bad man take him away?"</p><p>He almost stops breathing, feeling as if he's been punched. Luke is so perceptive, he would be proud if he weren't so caught off guard.</p><p>Obi-Wan doesn't answer, looking up at <em>him</em>, as if asking for help. He knows why Obi-Wan hesitates, but what is he supposed to say?</p><p>Vader stands up, leaving the pilot's seat so he can join Obi-Wan and Luke where they're kneeling and hugging each other. Obi-Wan doesn't warn him away, so he reaches out and puts a hand on Luke's shoulder.</p><p>There is, of course, more to it than that... but Luke is three, so he opts to keep it simple. "Yeah," Vader tells him softly. "I talked to the bad man, and he took me away. I won't let him take you or your mom away too. I'm gonna stop him, for good."</p><p>Luke wipes tears from his eyes, looking reassured by his parents' words. "I don't like him. He sounded mean."</p><p>Obi-Wan gives the child a reassuring squeeze before loosening his grip on him. "He is mean. Very mean. I hope you never see him again, Luke."</p><p>The boy frowns, looking at the ground as if in thought before bringing his eyes back up to his Father's face. "Why do you call him Master? Are you... his slave?"</p><p>Vader winces internally. Luke knows nothing of Jedi or Sith, but he knows Tatooine, so of course he knows of slavery.</p><p>His first instinct is to disagree. <em>I'm a person, and my name is Anakin.</em></p><p>... but it's not. He doesn't even have that, anymore... Anakin Skywalker was the name of a Jedi Knight, a hero of the Republic. Now he is Darth Vader, a name Palpatine gave him, the name he earned when he killed everything that made him Anakin.</p><p>Vader looks down, sorrow permeating his force signature.</p><p>Luke apparently picks up on it, because when Vader doesn't answer him, he squirms his way out of Obi-Wan's arms and throws himself at his father, hugging him tightly around the middle.</p><p>"It's okay dad," Luke promises, and his belief and optimism are strong enough that he projects them to both his parents. "You're gonna stop him, I know you can do it. And then you can get away and we can all be happy and safe and together."</p><p>It sounds so simple when Luke says it. He can't bear to let his son down. "That sounds nice, Luke." He smiles a tiny smile, hugging his son back tight. When he speaks again, his voice is fervent, sincere. "He won't ever hurt either of you, I'll make sure of it." </p><p>Luke hugs him tighter in response. </p><p>Silence reigns again, Obi-Wan staying back and letting Luke and his father hug until they both feel better. Vader privately wishes that Obi-Wan would hug him too, but he knows not to hope for more than he has earned.</p><p>When Luke lets go of him, the three of them sit on the floor of the bridge, cramped in the small space together. </p><p>Obi-Wan is the first to break the silence. "I'm... sorry we interrupted the call. That could have been... very bad." He swallows, looking away shamefully. "I should have waited for Zed to get back, but Luke wanted to come find you..."</p><p>Vader is shaking his head even before Obi-Wan finishes. "No, I told you that you were free to roam the ship as you please. I should have locked the hatch, I didn't think."</p><p>The silence returns, sitting awkwardly between them.</p><p>Despite the fright they all just had with Palpatine... Vader feels perfectly calm here, close to his son and Obi-Wan. His nerves are soothed by Obi-Wan’s clear scent.</p><p>He smelled good before, even with his scent as masked as it was by daily life in the desert. Now, though, his unique scent is strong, unmuddled, and Vader gets a heady feeling just being near it. Obi-Wan smells of flowers, a sweet and sugary perfume. There's a spiced undertone of tea, too, and the combination of them both has an incredibly soothing effect on him.</p><p>It melds in well with his own scent, the sweetness of the flowers softening the somewhat acrid scent of leather and pil he gives off; the spiced warmth of the tea blends with his own baked bread scent, and together it just makes him feel... at home.</p><p>Even Luke looks comforted by the scents, leaning against his father's side and inhaling deeply as he calms from his earlier panic. </p><p>Obi-Wan isn't unaffected either, though Vader can see the way he measures his breaths, not letting himself get overwhelmed.</p><p>Vader wishes that Obi-Wan would look at him, but the Omega is only interested in keeping an eye on Luke now.</p><p>As the silence stretches on, it becomes less awkward and more comfortable. The three of them just let the tension drain out of them, all relieved to be together and to have fooled Palpatine for now.</p><p>One thought continues to nag at Vader; he wants to ask Obi-Wan if he likes his scent as much as he likes Obi-Wan’s... he wants to know if, when Obi-Wan scented him, it was only to hide his face, or if he's open to scenting him and being scented again, when they aren't playing pretend.</p><p>He knows the answer, but he can't help but hope for more. Anakin, Vader, it doesn't matter who he is; Obi-Wan is the most important person in his life. He loves him, has loved him, and he doubts he ever won't love him. Even when he hates Obi-Wan, he loves him and wants him close. They are stronger, better when they're together; two halves of a whole.</p><p>He never believed he could have Obi-Wan the way he had Padmé... but now that he knows how compatible they are, and after seeing the way Obi-Wan hesitated to say no to his courting gift... now that he knows there's a chance, Vader finds himself wanting more. He is greedy for Obi-Wan, he wants to have him in every way possible. </p><p>The want-- the <em>need</em>-- consumes him, but he must keep it in check. He has to earn it first... so he must temper his curiosity, as much as the question burns on his tongue.</p><p>"Obi-Wan," he says finally, calling the Omega's eyes to him. He's clipped his beard and brushed out his hair, and Vader can't help the way his heart sings, seeing Obi-Wan looking closer to his old self, looking healthier and neat.</p><p>The Omega looks patiently at him, giving away none of his thoughts. "... what?"</p><p>Vader wants to ask. Hells, he wants throw caution to the wind and pull Obi-Wan close, hold him in his lap again, and never let go.</p><p>He doesn't do either. "I already spoke to Queen Breha and Bail Organa," he explains instead. "They have agreed to shelter you and Luke while I... handle things. They want to speak to you before we land on-world."</p><p>Obi-Wan simply nods, pulling the black robe tighter around himself. Vader mourns the view of his bare collarbone. "... Right now?"</p><p>"If you're ready to talk to them," he answers. </p><p>There's a pause. "I'd prefer to change first," Obi-Wan admits, fixing the robe some more-- the tie around the middle was loose.</p><p>It's an effort to stop himself from telling Obi-Wan that he looks beautiful as-is. "Zed is washing the clothes I brought from your home... and I assume the set you were wearing, too?" Obi-Wan confirms his guess with a nod. "You can borrow something of mine. If that's alright."</p><p>He can taste Obi-Wan’s hesitation. The Jedi takes a long time to answer.</p><p>"... I suppose I should; anything is better than talking to royalty in a bathrobe or desert rags."</p><p>Obi-Wan seems to give in a little as he answers. Vader counts it as a victory, and not only because he likes seeing Obi-Wan in black.</p><p>With a smile on his face, Vader scoops Luke up to sit against his hip. The boy makes a pleased sound, clinging tight as his father stands up. He offers Obi-Wan a hand, which the other man ignores, getting to his feet without any assistance.</p><p>"Come with me, I'll find you something to wear," Vader tells him, leading the way back to his room.</p><p>Obi-Wan follows him without complaint. </p><p>The Omega follows just a half step behind him, but that doesn't stop Vader from sneaking glances at him as often as possible. Luke chats away with him, telling him all about his favorite things and places on Tatooine, and now also asking him questions about Alderaan as they walk. Vader does his best to keep up with the boy, entertaining all his questions and enjoying having someone who loves him in such an uncomplicated way to talk to.</p><p>And all the while, he indulges his inner Alpha, letting pride and warmth swell his chest as he admires the beautiful Omega he wants to mate with-- the Omega wearing <em>his</em> clothing, letting Vader's scent surround him, and in a way, claim him.</p><p>Obi-Wan’s legs are bare underneath the Bathrobe, leaving him with a good view of his toned calves and a peek at his muscular thighs. The robe's loose sleeves cover his arms, but the neckline keeps slipping over his skin. Whenever Vader can spare a glance before Obi-Wan fixes the robe, he gets a good look at the man's freckled shoulders, his elegant collarbone, and even the hint of cleavage between his firm, subtly swelled pectorals. Fine, strawberry blond hair dusts over his chest and shins, and Vader wants to pet it, feel how soft it is.</p><p>He wants to touch, to hold...</p><p>But he can't. And he knows that if he ever wants to have anything meaningful with Obi-Wan, he must respect the boundaries he has set now.</p><p>At least Vader now has some imagery with which to paint the wet dreams he is sure to have about Obi-Wan. He can see the strong thighs that he wants wrapped around his waist. He can envision bite marks and bruises on those speckled and tanned shoulders, on the column of his neck. He can imagine the heft of Obi-Wan’s breasts in his hands.</p><p>... Vader will take what he can get for now. If Obi-Wan won't accept his courting today, then he will satisfy himself with his imagination until he has won the man over properly. </p><p>And if he can supplement that imagination by getting Obi-Wan to wear his clothes... then all the better. It makes him a happy Alpha, like he hasn't been since the day Padmé told him she was with child.</p><p>Vader shakes himself from these thoughts, reaching his room and going in to search his closet for something Obi-Wan can wear.</p><p>And if he picks something sleeveless, well, it's not like he's hurting anyone by being a little self indulgent.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for keeping up with this!! </p><p>Please go support weillschmidtdoodles!! He does great art, and his commission prices are very reasonable! <a href="https://weillschmidtdoodles.tumblr.com/post/641945114366935040/im-so-proud-of-this-commission-for-the-fanfic">Here's the tumblr post for the art he made me!</a></p><p>// Actual video of Palpatine trying to figure out who Vader's 'new mate' looks like:<br/></p><p>So, do y'all think Palpatine bought their story?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Bail & Obi-Wan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I apologize for the longish wait again; I had art commissions to work on 😅</p><p>Here's a longer chapter to hopefully make up for it!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>°| <strong>OBI-WAN </strong>●.*•</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan doesn't manage to relax again until he's in front of the holotable and Vader has left the bridge.</p><p>The Sith may think he's being subtle, and thank the gods he didn't have the gall to <em>say</em> anything... but Vader isn't being half as secretive as he thinks he is. Obi-Wan has felt the weight of his eyes on him since their call with Palpatine ended.</p><p>It was stupid, so stupid of him to go looking for Vader. He shouldn't have offered it to Luke, they should have just waited. But like a fool, he mentioned looking for Dad, and Luke was so eager to find him... how could Obi-Wan change his mind?</p><p>Vader and Palpatine are gone now, at least. Obi-Wan can breathe again.</p><p>His arms are a bit cold, wearing some regal looking outfit that Vader must own to wear to events. It's sleeveless, and loose on Obi-Wan's smaller frame. His normal clothing covers most of his fair skin to protect himself from Tatooine's harsh sunlight; he's grown accustomed to constant warmth... the cold of space feels foreign to him now, and these clothes don't help at all.</p><p>He doesn't bother to complain, however. Not with the hungry look lingering in Vader's eyes.</p><p>It was such a foolish decision to enter the bridge without knocking. Obi-Wan... panicked. He saw Palpatine, and his only thoughts were to do anything that he could to protect Luke and to conceal his identity. </p><p>So when Vader put up the hasty cover story that Obi-Wan is some random Omega he's taken as his mate, he played his part. He kept his head down, and as soon as he could, he planted himself in the lap of "his Alpha" and scented him. Like any other well behaved, docile, loving mate would.</p><p>It helped to hide his identity further, and it put him in a good position to keep Vader calm so he doesn't blow their cover either. Objectively, it was a smart decision. </p><p>Yet still, Obi-Wan feels so stupid for making it. Vader and Anakin share a weakness for attachment, but Vader is more... covetous. When his eyes appraised Obi-Wan before, in the confines of his hut... that had been Anakin. He had felt admired, appreciated under that gaze, and he also felt safe. It was a strange feeling for him, to see want in Vader's eyes, and to know that if he rejected it, Vader would let it go.</p><p>No, <em>Anakin</em> would. </p><p>Because, for a brief time... Obi-Wan could swear that it was Anakin in his home, not Vader. It was kind, caring, big-hearted, misguided Anakin who shared his nest with him. That changed when he found out who Luke was.</p><p>Now, all Obi-Wan can see is Vader. </p><p>And <em>Vader's</em> eyes on him don't feel <em>safe</em>. He still doesn't believe that Vader would harm him, or take anything against his will... he can't imagine that what's left of Anakin would allow that. But all the same, the heat in his gaze isn't safe. It makes Obi-Wan uncomfortable for reasons beyond his own insecurities and inexperience with romantic partners.</p><p>Obi-Wan doesn't think Vader can or will let go of him. He thinks, if he asked, Vader would back off for the moment, but would persist regardless of Obi-Wan’s wishes. Vader has decided that Obi-Wan is his now, that their ruse was a glimpse of his future, and he won't give up now.</p><p>Obi-Wan can't, won't comment on it. He can't entertain the idea for even a moment. He doesn't belong to <em>anyone</em>, least of all Vader. He won't ever be Vader's mate.</p><p>He hopes that he is wrong. Obi-Wan desperately hopes that he has read Vader wrong, that his heavy gaze is a mere aftereffect of letting their scents mingle so thoroughly. They match well, even Obi-Wan has to admit that. It made his own head feel a bit hazy, made him drunk on the aroused pheromones Vader gave off.</p><p>Any longer on the Alpha's lap, and Obi-Wan might have truly embarrassed himself by producing slick. As it is, he needed to slip into the refresher for a moment when he changed clothes.</p><p>The one blessing about this loose, fancy, thin, sleeveless outfit is that Vader clearly hasn't worn it many times. It doesn't smell overpoweringly like him, which Obi-Wan is grateful for. He has some time now to catch his breath and clear his senses before he calls Bail and Breha.</p><p>Luke is playing with his father, so Obi-Wan has as much time as he wants to talk to Alderaan's king and queen. This break is sorely needed. He's high-strung after the scare Palpatine gave him, and hasn't had a second to relax with Vader nearby.</p><p>There's no rush to call, so Obi-Wan seats himself cross-legged in the pilot's chair (which <em>does</em> smell strongly of Anakin), and he does something he hasn't allowed himself the time to do since shortly after he accepted he would need to raise Luke alone on Tatooine. </p><p>Obi-Wan closes his eyes, measures his breathing, and attempts to sink into a light meditation. His palms lay over his knees, and he remains unmoving, stretching long-unused mental muscles to assist him in finding his inner peace.</p><p>It eludes him, kept just out of reach by his perpetual worrying about Luke's whereabouts and well-being, and now the anxiety that Palpatine did, in fact, recognize his face and only let them believe that they fooled him. These worries barricade him from finding any peace, and after a moment he becomes too frustrated to continue the pointless exercise. It seems that even old remedies can't help him find calm now.</p><p>Frustrated and mentally worn out, Obi-Wan slumps back in the chair and takes a long breath, Anakin's lingering scent tickling his nose. It may be the same as Vader's, but the appealing scent still goes further to calming him down than the attempt at meditation did.</p><p>How far he has fallen; once a Jedi Master, now unable to even meditate. He wonders if Yoda has any inkling of what's happened to him. He wonders if he would pity him, or merely be disappointed. </p><p>Obi-Wan doesn't want to think about it. He turns his head, pressing his nose against the padding of the seat, and he takes in a long, deep breath. The smell of Alpha is strong here. Obi-Wan breathes in the calming scent, letting the aroma of warm bread soothe his nerves and make him feel safe again.</p><p>Gods, he misses Anakin. </p><p>This scent was constant in his life from the moment that Anakin presented. They were always together, always Anakin-and-Obi-Wan. Always Obi-Wan-and-Anakin. Even after Anakin's knighting, they were found together more often than not. Anakin's scent is a comfort to him like nothing else.</p><p>His own scent faded and disappeared not long after he began to take suppressants under Qui-Gon's tutelage. Qui-Gon was adamant about Obi-Wan taking his pills regularly, so as not to be a distraction to himself or others. Omegas are at a disadvantage, which just means Obi-Wan needed to work harder and stay more focused than the other padawans his age.</p><p>He is grateful to Qui-Gon for teaching him to follow such a regular schedule; he only ever missed his pill once before running to Tatooine, and that was the day after Qui-Gon died in his arms. </p><p>But needless to say, his own scent has never been a comfort to him. It's been nonexistent in his life until Tatooine (and even then it was muddled by sweat and sand). Anakin's scent, however, brings with it thoughts of companionship, safety, fond moments. </p><p>So he lets that scent wash over him and he sinks into the feelings of comfort and happiness that it brings. </p><p>Obi-Wan knows that he is letting himself indulge his instincts too much. He knows, logically, that he feels calmed by Anakin's scent because he is a trusted Alpha, and beyond that, their scents match well. He knows that it's the part of him that is an Omega and a mother that rules him when he breathes in Anakin's scent and longs to have him back.</p><p>His instincts want an Alpha-- <em>that </em>Alpha-- and he just hopes that he doesn't lose all his good sense and decide that Vader is close enough. </p><p>That thought gives him the willpower to pull away and sit up straight once more. He can't afford to be as indiscriminate as his nose. Vader is not Anakin, he cannot dishonor his dearest friend's memory by allowing his killer to muddle his mind.</p><p>It is foolish for Obi-Wan to long for Anakin anyways. Anakin loved Padmé, not Obi-Wan.</p><p>Vader may be less picky, but Anakin would not want him, regardless of how he smells. Obi-Wan must remember that, must remember why he can't give in to Vader and why he must strive to save Anakin from the Darkness he's fallen into.</p><p>He must resist Vader and call to Anakin, and he must do it for Padmé. Kind, strong, beautiful Padmé, who even with her dying breath believed that there was still good in her killer.</p><p>Obi-Wan steels his resolve, feeling better now that he's had some time to think and to breathe. </p><p>Bail and Breha are awaiting his call, he mustn't dawdle further.</p><p>The number is already punched in for him, so he just hits the call button, and waits.</p><p>He doesn't wait long at all, the call is picked up on practically the second ring. Bail and Breha appear before him, and Obi-Wan finds himself abundantly relieved to see their friendly faces after so long.</p><p>"Obi-Wan," Bail greets him, his tone a mixture of warmth and concern. "We weren't sure that Vader would let you call us. Are you alone? Are you safe?"</p><p>Obi-Wan’s heart swells with affection for his friend. Gods, he missed Bail too. "I am alone," he assures them, putting his hands in his lap to keep them still. "It's good to see you both, though I wish it was under better circumstances. I am... as safe as I can be, I suppose. Vader has allowed me the autonomy to go where I please on his ship, and he hasn't done me any harm that wasn’t in self-defense."</p><p>Bail and Breha look disbelievingly at him for a moment.</p><p>"I didn't go with him willingly," Obi-Wan admits, "but I did approach him on Tatooine of my own volition."</p><p>Before he can find a way to explain himself, Bail interjects. "<em>Why</em>?" His friend sounds so terribly confused, and Obi-Wan automatically looks down in shame. "Why would you go near him? He's spent the last 3 years hunting down the few surviving Jedi. I'm surprised he didn't kill <em>you</em> on sight, too."</p><p>Vader failed to mention that. Obi-Wan feels vaguely ill with the new knowledge. He knew that any Jedi were to be killed or captured per the Empire's orders... but he didn't consider that Vader was actively hunting the survivors down.</p><p>Some foolish part of him had hoped that as long as they followed his guidance in the message he sent out, that as long as they kept their heads down and stayed safe... they would be left alone.</p><p>What a fool he is.</p><p>He drops his eyes to his hands in his lap, ashamed of himself for hoping he wasn't such an exception to Vader's usual treatment of Jedi. "I... wasn't thinking it through." That's true enough. He feels more like himself now, but when Vader landed on Tatooine, Obi-Wan was far from his usual, critically-thinking self. "He visited his mother's grave. I saw him on my way to bring Luke home from school... he wasn't looking for us, he was just there to mourn." Obi-Wan’s fists tighten in his lap. "I hid Luke away and then went back with my Lightsaber to make sure he stays away from our home... I was expecting a fight, but when the suns went down, he just got up to leave."</p><p>What Obi-Wan doesn't say, is that over the hours that he watched Vader mourn, he felt for him. He wondered if Anakin had regrets, if he wanted forgiveness and redemption but had no one he could turn to. And then there was Luke, who reminded Obi-Wan so much of his father. Luke, who is good and happy and growing up without knowing his father. Luke, who knows that he doesn't look like Obi-Wan, and knows that Obi-Wan isn't his mother, and asks so many questions about his parents that Obi-Wan wishes were painless to answer.</p><p>So when he saw a hint of remorse in Anakin... when he saw his once dearest friend in mourning over his mother as Obi-Wan had been in mourning over Qui-Gon...</p><p>A dangerous thing bloomed in his chest.</p><p>Hope.</p><p>Hope that Padmé was right. Hope that Anakin could come back, that he could be Luke's father. Hope that all was not lost, and Anakin could be turned from the dark side.</p><p>Obi-Wan doesn't say any of this to Bail or Breha, however. They couldn't understand. Instead, he simplifies it for them. "I suppose I felt... bad for him. I hoped that I could give him a reason to abandon the Empire and stay on Tatooine with us... so I let him see me and I led him back to my home." He lifts a hand, making a helpless sort of gesture. "As you can see... I miscalculated."</p><p>And he tried. He really did try his best to convince Anakin to stay with them. He knows that Vader was right... the Empire would come looking. But Tatooine has many places to hide; many places where no one would look. It wouldn't be hard for them to avoid notice and stay hidden in the dunes.</p><p>Obi-Wan had hoped that Luke's identity would be the last push Anakin needed to stay behind, to risk the Empire looking for them so he could be a father to his son...</p><p>But it hadn't worked out like that. Vader decided that it was safer to bring them into the Empire for hiding, rather than to risk the Empire actively looking for them.</p><p>Anakin was never very good at critical reasoning either.</p><p>Obi-Wan stays silent, letting the royals mull over his explanation. After a moment, Breha speaks up. He doesn't know her as well as he knows Bail, but she has always been kind. "What's done is done, I suppose... what does Vader know regarding the circumstances of Luke's birth?"</p><p>Obi-Wan hears the question for what it is; she wants to know if Vader is aware of Leia's parentage. He hasn't told Vader about her, and he doesn't intend to. She has two loving parents who can easily provide for her.</p><p>It takes him a second or so to think of a way to phrase his answer that won't sound suspicious should Vader be recording or watching. "... he knows that Padmé gave birth to their son just before she died," he answers, hoping that it's reassuring enough for them. "And that she asked me to watch over him, which I did."</p><p>Both of them visibly relax, and he's glad he could at least take that weight off their shoulders.</p><p>"Thank you for catching us up to speed," Bail responds after a moment, leaning back in his chair. "Vader wasn't so forthcoming with information about you and Luke."</p><p>Obi-Wan nods quietly, not surprised that Vader didn't tell them much. They likely wouldn't have believed anything he told them anyways. So, it seems it's up to him to fill in the details. "What did he tell you already?"</p><p>"Not much," Bail answers promptly. "Just that your living conditions on Tatooine were unsatisfactory, and you were raising Luke on your own..." he trails off for a second, but Obi-Wan senses he has more to say, so he waits. "I am... not sure how to phrase this in a delicate way. He told us your designation, and the problems it posed for you on Tatooine. Why didn't you tell us? We could have found a more accepting planet for you to hide on..."</p><p>Ah, so that tooka is out of the bag already. Obi-Wan sighs softly. Vader didn't tell them much at all, so he might as well start from the beginning. "To be perfectly honest, it wasn't on my mind. My designation hasn't been an issue for me at all as a Jedi. It's just... not something I ever thought about." It's the truth. He knew, in the back of his mind, the hardships that Omegas face on Tatooine, but when they were splitting up the twins and going into hiding, his designation wasn't at the forefront of his mind. They had... bigger issues to discuss. </p><p>"It shouldn't have been a problem anyways," Obi-Wan continues. "The plan was to bring Luke to live with his Aunt and Uncle. And, I attempted to, but I underestimated the stigma against my kind and adoption on Tatooine. They didn't believe that Luke wasn't my son, and didn't want me 'pawning off' my child on them because I couldn't keep a mate..." Obi-Wan's hands tighten in the fabric of his loose pants. "So I was left to raise him on my own. I did my best, but I was... unprepared for the life of a single parent on Tatooine, and I didn't dare risk calling anyone for help, not when I'd already seen Bounty Fobs with my ID on them."</p><p>Breha and Bail have matching looks of sympathy on their faces when he looks back up at them.</p><p>After a moment of silence, Breha speaks. "Perhaps it <em>is</em> fortunate that Vader found you now... seeing as he doesn't appear to wish you or Luke any harm. We will be able to keep you both safe here on Alderaan, and you will be able to recuperate from your ordeal. I shudder to imagine what worse things might have befallen you on Tatooine--"</p><p>"Does Luke know how to swim yet?" Bail asks, quite abruptly changing the subject.</p><p>Obi-Wan gets the sense that he doesn't agree with his wife on that, and though he himself isn't sure what to think of this turn of events, he appreciates the diversion.</p><p>"He doesn't," the former Jedi answers. "He's been taught how to hold his breath, but there isn't enough water on Tatooine to teach children how to swim."</p><p>Bail nods his understanding. "Then we'll have the dock closed off. You'll be staying at our lakehouse, you should be safe there, away from prying eyes."</p><p>"We're having it stocked for you now, it should be ready before you arrive," Breha adds, not bothered by the change of subject. She and Bail have been married for a long time, and while Alphas-- even mated pairs-- typically butt heads over little disagreements like that, they seem to have a healthy respect for each other's differing opinions by now. It might be discussed between them later, but for now she's happy to move away from the subject that agitated her husband. "We've ordered the basics; food, new bedsheets, that sort of thing. Is there anything you'd like to request?"</p><p>After three years of having to hunt for and gather any supplies he and Luke needed... Obi-Wan is a little overwhelmed by their generosity. He's learned not to turn away help when it's offered, however, so he gives the question some consideration.</p><p>When he answers, his tone starts out tentative. "Yes, just a couple things, if it's no trouble..." at Bail's nod of encouragement, he continues. "My... next heat is starting soon. Vader said that he would supply me with funds for anything I needed, but I'll need some clothes to wear while I shop for... suitable nesting materials. Preferably something with a hood to hide my identity." He pulls a little at the loose formalwear he's wearing. "It's not an urgent need, but I'd just prefer to not keep borrowing Vader's clothes to go out in public."</p><p>"Of course," Bail smiles a little at the explanation. "How tall are you? We'll send you some things that are in fashion to help you blend in."</p><p>"Will Luke need anything to wear?" Queen Breha asks, leaning forward. "I'm sure we could find something in his size."</p><p>Their readiness to send him clothes warms Obi-Wan’s heart once again. "I am 1.8 meters tall," he answers, fairly sure that his height hasn't changed since the Republic fell. "Luke could use a few things, I don't have any measurements for him, though."</p><p>"That's fine," the queen tells him, "we'll just order things in a few sizes, and donate whatever doesn't fit him."</p><p>"That's very kind of you, thank you." Obi-Wan smiles at them both. "That's all I can think of that I might need immediately; everything else, Vader has agreed to pay for..."</p><p>"Right then," Bail responds amicably. "We can discuss anything else once you arrive. Leia is excited to meet someone her age, she overheard us talking earlier before we put her down for bed. I was thinking that if you'll be staying here long, Luke could join her in her private tutoring."</p><p>Breha nods her agreement. "It would be good for her to have a friend, and it might be safer for you than sending Luke to a public school here. We can discuss that later, though."</p><p>They're right, it's a good solution, and Obi-Wan doesn't want to pull Luke from school entirely. He would tutor him himself, but he's not sure how well he'd do at teaching non-jedi subjects. At least, Anakin always found his lessons to be quite boring.</p><p>"I think that's a lovely idea," Obi-Wan tells them, "I'll propose it to Vader, hopefully he'll see the sense in it."</p><p>He doubts that Vader would disagree... but he does need to keep in mind that he's no longer solely in charge of decisions regarding Luke.</p><p>Or even decisions regarding <em>himself</em>. </p><p>That's... a morbid thought.</p><p>Both royals give a hum of agreement, and then there is a contemplative moment of silence.</p><p>"It <em>is</em> good to see you alive and well, Obi-Wan." Bail reiterates, apparently feeling as if he didn't make it clear enough before. "I worried for you, Vader gave us quite a scare when he told us he had you and Luke on his ship."</p><p>Obi-Wan offers his old friend a smile. "It's a relief to see that you both have survived the Empire as well. I'm sorry for the fright, but it is at least, good to see a friendly face after all this time. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss you, Bail."</p><p>Breha smiles at the two men. "I'll leave you two to catch up, but before I go, is there anything else we should know, Obi-Wan?"</p><p>He's about to say he doesn't think so, but then he's reminded of his own brief scare with Palpatine.</p><p>How could he forget?</p><p>"There is one thing," he admits, feeling stupid again for having let it slip his mind this long. "Vader called Palpatine to buy us more time  before he's wanted back, but... Luke wanted to go looking for his father, and the two of us walked in during the call. He saw me, but I don't think he recognized me... Vader explained my presence away by claiming I was his new mate, and that he's taking my son and I in as a way to fill the hole Padmé and his unborn child left." Obi-Wan pauses, hoping that he's explaining well enough. "I didn't let him get a good look at my face, and he shouldn't know about Luke... he seemed to buy it, but just in case there are any more surprises, I'm going to shave to make myself less recognizable. Probably before I arrive on Alderaan."</p><p>The two of them release a breath as he finishes his explanation. Breha is the one who speaks first.</p><p>"Hopefully you're right, and he didn't recognize you... if I'm being honest, I wouldn't have recognized you immediately if I hadn't known who was calling."</p><p>Bail hums in mild disagreement. "He doesn't look so different that I couldn't immediately recognize him," he tells his wife. "But, well, I do know him better than you or Palpatine do."</p><p>The Queen hums lightly, turning her attention back to Obi-Wan. "If you think he bought it, we'll trust you. As for Vader's cover story..."</p><p>"Are you?" Bail asks, as if he can't quite contain the question on his tongue. "Vader's new mate, that is..."</p><p>His friend very obviously wants the answer to be no, and Obi-Wan is thankful that he can assuage his fears on this subject. "No, I am not." He tells them, hands back folded neatly in his lap. "In no uncertain terms, either. He offered me a courting gift shortly after finding us on Tatooine, and I rejected it and refused to willingly leave the planet with him. I was brought along for Luke's sake, not his."</p><p>That's not to say there isn't any lingering desire between them... but Obi-Wan can't imagine being Vader's Mate, and he doesn't deserve to be Anakin's. Mating is more than base desire and biological compatibility...</p><p>His answer is no, and it's staying that way. There would have to be quite a significant change in one or both of them for that answer to waver.</p><p>"That's a relief," Bail interrupts Obi-Wan’s thoughts with a genuine smile. "So then, this upcoming heat you mentioned... You'll be going through it alone?"</p><p>Obi-Wan nods, grateful that unlike the droid, Bail thought to ask about his relationship with Vader first. "That's the plan... with any luck, Vader will still be off world that week, and I won't have to worry about him getting any ideas."</p><p>The two of them nod, Breha standing up. "We can watch Luke and ensure that you have a good lock on your door, if you'd like."</p><p>Bail looks like he's about to suggest something else, but ends up not saying anything, and just nods to prompt Obi-Wan to give his opinion. </p><p>Obi-Wan is nearly curious enough to ask, but decides that if it was important, Bail would have said it. "That sounds wonderful, I'd really appreciate it, thank you."</p><p>The Queen nods, giving a small curtsy to her husband and Obi-Wan. "I'll go start on the extra preparations for your arrival. Have fun catching up, boys."</p><p>The two men both bid her farewell, then fall back into easy conversation with each other.</p><p>Obi-Wan tells Bail the stories behind a few of his new scars, Bail tells Obi-Wan about how Alderaan has fared since the rise of the Empire, and what he's been doing to help the growing Rebellion. He catches Obi-Wan up on the current state of galactic politics, and Obi-Wan tells him about how big Luke has gotten, how well he talks already, and how kind he's grown to be. Baill tells him stories about Leia in turn, about how fierce and kind she is, how she already wants to help bring down the Empire. Apparently she plays rebels and imps with the palace staff, and uses a play gun to shoot down staff that's play-acting as imperials. </p><p>Another half an hour passes without either of the friends noticing, too engrossed in their conversation with one another. </p><p>It's only interrupted when the bridge port door swooshes open, and Obi-Wan turns his head to see Vader and Luke walking in. He quickly checks the time, and realizes that it's been well over an hour since Vader left him here to call Bail and Breha.</p><p>Obi-Wan’s eyes focus back on Vader's face quickly, just in time to catch some strange, fleeting emotion there. He thinks it could be jealousy, but he isn’t sure, and that doesn't make much sense, anyways. </p><p>"Vader," he greets his abductor cordially, then addresses his son. "Luke, come over here and say hello to your uncle Bail."</p><p>The boy was holding Vader's hand as he walked, but as soon as Obi-Wan calls him over, he lets go and scrambles to pull himself up into his Mom's lap.</p><p>Bail beams at the toddler, almost completely ignoring Vader, save for a single nod of acknowledgement. "Hello, little one. How are you?"</p><p>Vader says nothing for a moment, just drifting closer to Luke and Obi-Wan until he's standing to the side of the pilot's chair.</p><p>Luke gives the new person a shy smile and a little wave. He's always a bit shy around new people, but Obi-Wan’s encouragement goes a long way towards warming him up to Bail. "Hi." The toddler tugs one of Obi-Wan’s arms around him so he can hug it while he talks to his Mom's friend. "I'm okay." He doesn't say anything else, too shy to ask questions although his eyes are bright with curiosity about 'uncle Bail'.</p><p>Bail chuckles warmly, and Obi-Wan smiles back, quite content to be with his friend and son.</p><p>Unfortunately, he has something else to address. He turns his head to look at Vader while Bail asks Luke more simple questions.</p><p>Obi-Wan keeps his volume low so he doesn't interrupt them. "Do I need to say goodbye?" </p><p>Vader shakes his head, responding in the same volume. "You're fine, Luke was just missing you, and I needed to double check that our course has no new obstructions." He gestures to the mapping unit. There are no alerts on it, so Vader won't have to alter their course for now. </p><p>"Alright." Obi-Wan is relieved. The conversation likely won't last much longer, but he's glad that he won't have to rush it, at least.</p><p>He gives Vader another look-over, noting that the other man looks... tired. He's leaning against the pilot's chair now, letting it support his weight as he rests with his eyes open.</p><p>He probably shouldn't engage Vader more than necessary, but old habits get the better of him. "Are you alright? You look exhausted."</p><p>"Luke is a lot to keep up with," Vader admits, looking somewhere between embarrassed and pleased as he answers Obi-Wan’s question. "And I haven't slept since Tatooine, that was almost 20 hours ago."</p><p>Ah. Obi-Wan must have slept for longer than he thought he did. It's always hard to tell how long you've been asleep after a force suggestion.</p><p>When Obi-Wan hears that he's been up for nearly 20 hours, it doesn't matter that Vader isn't Anakin. He gives the younger man a familiar look of disapproval, and adopts a hushed but firm tone. "Why didn't you say something? Go get some sleep, I'll watch Luke and the ship. We'll join you when Luke wears himself out."</p><p>While it seems like second nature for Obi-Wan to tell Anakin to go rest and to offer to take over for him, his words surprise Vader. The Sith hesitates for a second, not leaving just yet. "... you won't try to reroute us?"</p><p>Right. He still needs to adjust to the idea that he and Anak-- Vader can't unconditionally rely on and trust each other; it goes both ways.</p><p>Obi-Wan takes a moment to answer. "... where would I take us? You said it yourself, Alderaan is the safest place for Luke now."</p><p>This seems to be enough for Vader. Either he trusts Obi-Wan enough, or he's too tired to worry about it, because he just nods, and pulls away from the chair.</p><p>Before going, he kneels down by the chair to get Luke's attention, interrupting his polite chat with Bail.</p><p>"Dad's going to bed now, Luke," he tells the toddler, then leans in to kiss his forehead. "You be good for mommy, okay?"</p><p>"Okay!" Luke agrees easily. He's always good, in Obi-Wan’s experience at least. "Night, dad."</p><p>Vader lets Luke plant a sloppy kiss on his cheek, smiling softly as he gets back up. He looks over Obi-Wan briefly, as if considering him or sizing him up, and Obi-Wan stays still under his eyes, not wanting to hint at or encourage any thoughts Vader might have. </p><p>He looks briefly at Bail, and then appears to back down a little, deciding against whatever he was considering doing. "Goodnight, Obi-Wan, Bail. I'll call you when we're out of hyperspace."</p><p>Obi-Wan hears Bail wish Vader 'Goodnight' as he wishes the Alpha to 'sleep well'. </p><p>Then Vader is leaving, and Obi-Wan is accompanied only by Luke and Bail.</p><p>Bail visibly relaxes once he's gone, and Obi-Wan is certain he shows a similar reaction.</p><p>They come to a silent agreement to not address the Reek in the room, and instead pick up their conversation where they left it off. Luke is content to sit quietly and listen while his Mom and Bail talk. He asks questions from time to time, especially when Leia comes up (he's very disappointed to hear she's already in bed and he can't meet her yet). But other than that, Luke doesn't speak up much.</p><p>He must either still be evaluating Bail, or he's more tired out than he's letting on. Most likely, it's a mixture of both. Luke hasn't known many people-- well, <em>any</em> people really-- who engage in friendly conversation with Obi-Wan, so this is certainly new to him. Bail is a good man though, so Obi-Wan is confident that Luke will warm up to him quickly.</p><p>The conversation continues for another half an hour or so; Obi-Wan isn't really keeping track of the time. Zed stops by to give them both some snacks-- light crackers and some fruit slices-- which both he and Luke eagerly consume. Zed is a pretty smart droid-- Obi-Wan was wondering if he'd need to ask for some solid foods for Luke, but it seems that Zed is already aware that Luke's diet consists of a mix of solid foods and milk.</p><p>Shortly after they have their snacks, Luke starts to doze off, leaning back against Obi-Wan. Bail is the one who points it out to him.</p><p>"Seems like the little one is ready for bed," his friend teases in a hushed voice.</p><p>"'M awake," Luke protests around a yawn. "I'm not that sleepy."</p><p>Obi-Wan smiles, pulling Luke in a little closer and kissing the top of his head. "We'll have plenty more time to talk to Uncle Bail when we get to Alderaan, Luke." He looks up at his friend, "I suppose that's our cue to go."</p><p>"Indeed," Bail agrees warmly. "I look forward to your arrival, my friend."</p><p>"We'll see you soon, Bail," Obi-Wan responds with equal warmth, "goodnight."</p><p>"Night uncle Bail," Luke echoes him.</p><p>The Regent of Alderaan waves to them both. "Sweet dreams, you two," he wishes them, and then ends the call.</p><p>Obi-Wan is in a good mood; something that rarely happens to him as of late. Having a friend to talk to has done wonders for his mental state. Sure, he's still worried about Vader and Palpatine... but he has someone on his side, and that gives him a little hope that things will turn out alright. </p><p>"Turn round," he instructs his pup in a soft tone, helping Luke adjust until the boy is facing him. When they have a good grip on each other, Obi-Wan stands, carrying Luke. The toddler is tired out enough to rest his head on Obi-Wan's shoulder and hug his arms around his shoulders, but otherwise let Obi-Wan do most of the work.</p><p>Obi-Wan takes a moment to double-check the navigation system, making sure they're still on track with no obstacles, and seeing that all the indicators are still green, he heads out of the bridge.</p><p>Luke is still light enough that it's not hard to carry him, especially since Obi-Wan isn't all that tired yet. He woke up only a few hours ago, after a long rest. He'll probably just drop Luke off with Vader for bed, then head back to the Bridge to keep an eye on the ship.</p><p>As long as it keeps him from needing to sleep with Vader again. He thinks he saw a hideaway couch panel on one wall, he can use that if he gets too tired to stay up. Or he can just... sleep in the Pilot's chair.</p><p>Whatever helps him discourage Vader from pursuing him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Vader watching Obi-Wan talk to another Alpha:<br/></p><p>Thanks for keeping up with this story ♡♡♡ your comments really keep me motivated ♡♡♡<br/>It's definitely not a coincidence that this is the story I most want to work on 😊 you all are so, so nice 💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. oh no there's only one bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Back to Vader! this chapter is kind of a mess with a lot of fast-forwarding and I apologize in advance :')</p><p>Thank you so much for your comments on the last chapter! they really made me smile, I'm going to get on replying to them right away &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>°| <strong>VADER </strong>●.*•</p><p> </p><p>Exhausted, and yet unable to sleep.</p><p>Vader wishes he could say this is a rare occurrence, but it isn't. He is all too familiar with this dilemma.</p><p>He should go and shower, get some of his pent up frustrations out using his hand and his imagination... but that would mean leaving his bed. And he's already changed and comfortable,  stretched out under the sheets in his usual sleep pants and nothing else.</p><p>It's comfortable, but he knows himself well enough to realize that that's a flimsy excuse to stay in bed.</p><p>He might as well face the truth of what's <em>really </em>keeping him here; the lingering scent of Obi-Wan stuck to the pillows and blankets. Obi-Wan slept here for several hours, and then ate here and fed Luke here. He can smell it all, and it is slowly driving him mad.</p><p>It's an effort to not turn over, bury his face in the pillow that smells like <em>mate</em>, and shove his hand down his pants to get himself off like that. Vader reminds himself that Obi-Wan and Luke will be coming back soon-- whenever they finish talking to Bail.</p><p>Just the thought of the other Alpha sours his mood. The way Obi-Wan spoke to him so freely, gave him easy smiles and looked at him with those glittering, happy eyes...</p><p>Those things are for <em>him</em>, not for Bail Organa or anyone else.</p><p>Logically, he knows Bail isn't a rival or a threat. He's just a friend of Obi-Wan’s, and Obi-Wan should have opportunities to be around other people he likes and feels safe with that aren't Luke or Vader. He needs friends. </p><p>... Vader just wishes that it wasn't so obvious that Obi-Wan likes his friend more than he likes him, at present.</p><p>And that's a silly thing to wish. He knows it is. Vader knew that when he knocked Obi-Wan unconscious and brought him aboard his ship, he would be losing any trust or goodwill he had previously earned back from Obi-Wan. He knows the difficult conversation they had didn't help much, if at all.</p><p>He <em>knows </em>that it will take time and work to win Obi-Wan over... his perfect, good-hearted former Master won't forgive him-- let alone accept courting from him-- so long as he believes Vader to be evil.</p><p>And he has... quite a lot to make up for.</p><p>But, if there's one thing he hopes he can still rely on, it's that Obi-Wan will always forgive him so long as he attempts to earn redemption for his actions. This is... not quite the same as baking cookies to replace the ones he stole from other padawans, but he hopes that the thought counts.</p><p>°|●.*•</p><p>He should be sleeping, yet here he is, laying in his bed; not only <em>still </em>horny, but angry too.</p><p>Vader groans, and pulls himself up out of the bed. He needs this out of his system, and he can't make a mess of the bed. There won't be time to change the sheets before Obi-Wan returns.</p><p>(And if he needs to change the sheets, they won't continue to smell like Obi-Wan, his brain traitorously adds.)</p><p>This time, Vader has the presence of mind to lock the bedroom door, not wanting them to walk in on him and hear... something they shouldn't. </p><p>He shudders to think of the repercussions that Obi-Wan overhearing Vader might have.</p><p>The Sith tries not to think about it too much. He strips his pants off, using the force to get the shower started as he walks into the refresher. He gives it a second to heat up while he gets a towel ready to use.</p><p>That done, he unceremoniously steps into the shower, letting the tepid (but quickly heating up) water soak him through. Kriff, Obi-Wan’s scent is strong here, too. He must have spent a long time showering earlier, because Vader can practically taste his blend of tea and flowers in the humid air.</p><p>Then, he gets to work 'showering'. </p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>[Okay so I hate putting author's notes in the middle of fics, but here goes.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[I said I wouldn't be putting anything Explicit in this fic, and I won't, but I ended up writing out this E-rated scene. I don't know why. Inspiration for smut is a random and fickle thing for me. It's literally just Vaderkin wanking off and isn't critical to the plot at all so feel free to skip it if that's not your thing. If you wanna read it, here's a Google doc link: <a href="https://docs.google.com/document/d/1cg_Ixr1ZTPppmXbHCwJotMtjVcr5CA32cP0yzf-X6e8/edit?usp=drivesdk">Click here for Vader Wank</a>]</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>When he's feeling up to the laborious task of moving again, Vader cleans himself off, efficiently showering and then leaving to dry off with the towel he set out.</p><p>He hasn't knotted like that since... well, since Padmé was still alive.</p><p>But even she didn't drive him mad like this. He never went behind locked doors to hide his shame in the 'fresher.</p><p>He loved her, and cherished every moment with her, and longed to be with her when they were apart...</p><p>But this, this burning need to touch and knowing that he can't-- this raging desire to <em>have </em>Obi-Wan as his...</p><p>That's new.</p><p>Everything about Obi-Wan drives him crazy now, from his scent to the scar across the bridge of his nose. And he knows it isn't heat pheromones doing this to him, he's still on cycle suppressants and Obi-Wan is over a week away from his next heat. He asked Zed, thinking that might be the case. </p><p>No, Obi-Wan’s scent just appeals to him so strongly, that even outside of heat, he's drawn to him like a lunamoth to flame.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>It isn't fair that his own scent is muted, hindered by his suppressants. Obi-Wan should be suffering like he is.</p><p>Maybe he is, and he just suffers in silence.</p><p>In a moment of pure impulse and poor decision making, Vader snatches his bottle of suppressants off the sink counter, and tosses it in the incinerator. He won't take them any longer, and Obi-Wan can be in the same agony he's in.</p><p>They're clearly scent-matches; such a rare thing to find in this enormous galaxy. They belong together-- it's not just fate, it's <em>destiny</em>. He can see now, he was always meant to be with Obi-Wan.</p><p>The Jedi hid his perfect mate from him, right under his nose.</p><p>All that time, and he could have had Obi <em>and </em>Padmé. He knows Obi-Wan would have said yes to him. Obi-Wan couldn't deny Anakin anything.</p><p>If he'd only known then, if he could see what he sees now... Obi-Wan would have left the order with him if Anakin had asked. He has no doubt of it. He once said he would leave the order for Satine Kryze, and Anakin knows that he's more important to Obi-Wan than she ever was.</p><p>He knows; he saw the look in Obi-Wan’s eyes when Vader offered him a courting gift. He knows that Obi-Wan loved Anakin... he said as much before running away on Mustafar, leaving Vader half-unconscious and stranded on a platform above the lava, too far from land to jump for safety.</p><p>They could have left the Order together... had Obi-Wan left with him and with Ahsoka already out, there would be nothing keeping him with the Jedi. Anakin stayed for Obi-Wan, unable to abandon or disappoint his former Master and best friend.</p><p>If only he knew he didn't need to stay; if only he could have seen that all he needed to do was ask and Obi-Wan would have gone away from it all with him. He could have had both his beautiful mates, he could have had his gorgeous, gentle Beta Padmé, and strong, parental Omega Obi-Wan. </p><p>Hells, it's not even a new thought. Padmé used to tease him at least once a week about it. She saw right through his flimsy excuses that he couldn't leave the Jedi for her because of the War, because of the Clones, because the Republic needs the Hero with no Fear, because he's the chosen one of prophecy. (She really got a laugh out of the last one whenever he brought it up.) She would joke about him just taking Obi-Wan with him; she was more than wealthy enough to support herself and two men, and Obi-Wan seems like he'd make a good roommate.</p><p>He would act offended, beg her to stop making fun of him... but maybe he should have taken her offers more seriously.</p><p>With them out of the order, he could have dedicated himself to Padmé's side. Why would he have gone to Palpatine for help with his nightmares when he could just spend all his time by his wife's side?</p><p>It's really not fair, he should be a 26 year old trophy husband, not a widower and Sith lord.</p><p>But as Obi-Wan would say; he shouldn't dwell on the past, or he'll miss the present.</p><p>He can't turn back time (he's tried), he can't raise the dead (he can, but it wouldn't be Padmé that he brings back), and no amount of wishing will take him to an alternate parallel universe where he made better choices. He can only try to make something worthwhile out of what's left to him in this reality.</p><p>Right now, he has Obi-Wan back in his life, and he has his son. He just needs to focus on keeping them safe...</p><p>And, well. Winning Obi-Wan over.</p><p>Speaking of them, he should go unlock the door.</p><p>Vader tugs his pants back on, going back to the bedroom door to open it for Obi-Wan and Luke.</p><p>They aren't back yet, and a small pang of disappointment twinge in his chest at that fact. Of course Obi-Wan wouldn't rush to finish his conversation and come back to him, he's happier talking to <em>Bail </em>than he is when Vader is around--</p><p>Vader snarls at himself to cut off that train of thought. Jealousy won't make Obi-Wan his mate any faster; best not to waste the energy on it.</p><p>He should be nicer to Bail anyways; he and his wife are doing them a huge favor. They're risking their own necks to help Luke and Obi-Wan, to no real benefit of their own. And they have their own young daughter to worry about... he should be grateful for their kindness and generosity. </p><p>So why does the thought of Bail Organa make him want to crush someone's throat?</p><p>He's married, for Force's sake. He's married to the Queen of Alderaan, and he and Obi-Wan are just friends. He isn’t a threat. Vader has nothing to worry about.</p><p>The Sith growls softly to himself, flopping back down on his bed. He gives in to his instincts then, turning his face into the pillow and drinking in Obi-Wan’s scent to help soothe him. The man always did have a calming effect on him, even before he knew his designation and his scent. </p><p>So many signs that they were destined for one another, and yet they both remained so blind to them.</p><p>Vader stays there for a few moments. The longer he lays under the covers, face pressed to a pillow that smells like Obi-Wan, the better he feels. He even starts to feel drowsy, his eyes not wanting to open, and his limbs feeling heavy.</p><p>He's nearly there, but not quite asleep when Obi-Wan and Luke enter the room.</p><p>They're quiet, being mindful of him as they use the closet to change into sleep-clothes; probably ones that Zed freshly washed from their belongings.</p><p>Vader continues to rest, waiting for them to join him in bed.</p><p>It isn't long before he feels the bed dip, and Luke snuggles his way under the covers and close to his chest. He puts an arm around Luke, helping his son get more comfortable. </p><p>But instead of feeling Obi-Wan join them, the dip in the bed goes away, and he hears the toddler softly call out.</p><p>"Mom?"</p><p>There's enough confusion in his son's voice to wake Vader to the point where he lifts his head to blink at the retreating Omega. "Where're you going?"</p><p>Obi-Wan pauses, looking at him in surprise. It seems that he didn't expect Vader to be awake. "I'm not tired," he responds softly. "I'm going to keep an eye on the ship's navigation."</p><p>"Zed can do that," Vader tells him dismissively. "Come and rest." He knows the other man can't be that well-rested anyways; force-suggested sleep is never very restful or satisfying.</p><p>He senses the Omega's hesitation, and adjusts himself to look more fully at him. "Obi-Wan," he calls softly, "please stay?"</p><p>It's far from the first time he's asked Obi-Wan to share his bed. Anakin used to ask him to stay many times as his padawan and during the war-- having him nearby always kept his nightmares at bay.</p><p>Obi-Wan's will to leave crumbles at something in his tone. He hesitates for only a moment longer, then returns to the bed. "Alright then..."</p><p>Luke makes a happy, sleepy sound, shifting to make space for his mom.</p><p>The Omega takes his place on Luke's other side, and then the toddler is happily cocooned between his mom and dad.</p><p>Despite their nearness, Obi-Wan still seems to be putting some distance between himself and Vader. No part of his body touches Vader's-- he doesn't even put an arm around Luke.</p><p>He'll have to do something about that.</p><p>Vader shifts himself closer, slinging an arm over Luke and Obi-Wan to pull the three of them together. Obi-Wan immediately tries to pull away, but Vader keeps a firm grip, not letting him go anywhere. Vader won't be able to stay on Alderaan for long, so he wants every bit of nearness to Obi-Wan that he can get.</p><p>Luke inadvertently helps him, anyways. The kid coos happily and twists to the side to hug Obi-Wan's chest, making his mom go still with a small sigh.</p><p>He doesn't miss the small, displeased frown Obi-Wan shoots his way in the dark of the room, but he doesn't really care about it either. If Obi-Wan really didn't want to be near him, he would have left the room. The jedi is just being stubborn. Nothing new there.</p><p>If Vader were feeling more confident about his chances with Obi-Wan, he'd erase that frown with a kiss.</p><p>But, something tells him that wouldn't help-- he's already pushing it.</p><p>He wanted to kiss Obi-Wan earlier too; just after the Omega had sent him off to bed. It had been hard to walk away, when he wanted so badly to mark his territory in front of the other Alpha. He wanted to show that this Omega is <em>his </em>to court, and Bail shouldn't be flirting, or getting too cozy with him.</p><p>But, he doubts that would earn him anything other than a slap in the face at this point, so he refrains. It's no matter, Obi-Wan will come around in time. He just has to be patient...</p><p>Vader spent 3 years without Obi-Wan or Luke. Or... anyone really. He survived that long, he can survive a few months more.</p><p>He shouldn't let his need for closeness after so long apart destroy his chances at something more.</p><p>So, he just keeps his arm around his new family, and settles back down to sleep for the night. It isn't long before he feels Luke slow his breathing and fall asleep. Vader follows shortly after his pup, drifting off with the soothing scents of his family and the warmth of their bodies in bed with him.</p><p><br/>°| <strong>VADER </strong>●.*•</p><p><br/>Waking up is a slow process.</p><p>His dream was a good one; involving Obi-Wan as his mate and the Emperor of the Galaxy. In the dream, Vader had served much the same purpose as he did for Palpatine-- he's there to look intimidating and do as he's ordered. </p><p>It didn't grate on him so much when Obi-Wan was giving the orders, usually following them up with a kiss. He'd be happy to be a trophy husband to Obi-Wan, kind and just Emperor of the Galaxy.</p><p>For once, he hopes the dream was a vision of the future. He wants that, oh so very badly. Obi-Wan would be beloved as an Emperor. He would make the Galaxy a better place.</p><p>Luke would be able to grow up as a prince; as he should have, had Padmé been able to raise him.</p><p>The golden glow of the dream fades from his mind as he returns to wakefulness, taking in his surroundings. He's the first awake, his son and Obi-Wan remaining still and quiet under his arm.</p><p>There's something soft against his cheek that isn't his pillow...</p><p>Vader rouses himself further, trying to understand his current position in the bed. </p><p>That soft thing, it seems, is Obi-Wan’s beard. Sometime during the night, he and Obi-Wan gravitated towards one another, and ended up cheek-to-cheek, nose-to-neck with each other. Obi-Wan’s scent is strong as he breathes in, not far from the Omega's scent gland.</p><p>Oh, he smells <em>intoxicating</em>. </p><p>He doesn't want to wake him up, but it is a struggle to not just pull closer to bury his face in the source of that scent-- to lick at the gland until Obi-Wan is gasping from oversensitivity and wants him to bite down on it.</p><p>Vader shakes himself mentally, and takes further stock of their bodies. Obi-Wan has put an arm around Luke, and during the night, their legs got tangled together. It's very... domestic, and makes him smile softly and relax there for a moment, content to just enjoy this bit of closeness to the people he loves most in the Galaxy.</p><p>Of course, it doesn't last forever.</p><p>Luke is the first to blink himself awake, squirming until he can get his fists up to rub his eyes.</p><p>Obi-Wan won't be far behind, so Vader untangles their legs, but leaves his head where it is. The former could be potentially blamed on him, but the latter... well, there's no denying that Obi-Wan was equally as drawn to his scent as he was to the Omega's. Unconscious or not, Obi-Wan tucked himself into Vader's neck without any help from the Alpha.</p><p>At the movement from his father, Luke blinks up at him, still in the process of waking himself. "... Dad?"</p><p>Reluctantly, Vader pulls away from Obi-Wan to kiss the top of his son's sleepy head. "Good morning, Luke. How did you sleep?"</p><p>Luke turns, hugging tight around Vader's midriff. "M'good. I saw a pink bantha, 'n a yellow one."<br/> <br/>The Sith's heart melts as his son tells him what he dreamed about. "That sounds fun," he murmurs gently, petting the young boy's hair. "Did you ride them?"</p><p>Obi-Wan is stirring on the other side of the bed, showing the first signs of waking up.</p><p>"No," Luke giggles, "m'not supposed to get close to Banthas, mom says I'm too little." He pulls away, trying to sit up. "I needta pee."</p><p>"You need to--" Vader starts, his brain struggling to grind from 'enamored with his adorable son' to 'son needs to use the fresher'. "Oh, right. Come on."</p><p>Vader sits up, shaking the drowsy haze from his mind as he picks Luke up and gets off the bed.</p><p>Obi-Wan is still waking up, so Vader lets him be, carrying his son over to the refresher room. "Do you know how to use one?" He asks, setting Luke down in front to the bowl.</p><p>"Yeah," Luke tells him, pulling his pants down already. "We got one at school. Thanks, Dad."</p><p>That's a relief. He's not sure what he'd do if Luke wasn't 'fresher trained.</p><p>Wake up Obi-Wan, probably.</p><p>He leaves his son to it, going back to the doorway to keep an eye on Obi-Wan. The Omega is awake and sitting up now, looking a bit confused by the empty bed.</p><p>Obi-Wan catches sight of Vader by the 'fresher room as he looks around, and relaxes a little as he figures put where Luke must be.</p><p>"Morning," Vader greets him, staying against the doorframe.</p><p>Obi-Wan rubs his nose a bit before stretching. "How long did we sleep?"</p><p>Huh, good question. Vader ducks back into the reshresher to check the chron there, then returns with his answer. "A little over 11 hours. We should reach Alderaan in 5."</p><p>That's a long time to sleep, but it's not much of a surprise, really. He was pretty out of it, Obi-Wan is surely feeling stressed over moving (and seeing Palpatine), and Luke had quite an exciting day, all things considered.</p><p>The Omega hums an acknowledgement, then gets up out of the bed. He's wearing the same clothes he wore when Vader found him on Tatooine, just freshly cleaned, now. He rubs his nose again, making Vader smile a bit from amusement. He must have Vader's scent clinging to him still, from having his face buried in his neck all night.</p><p>"Did you sleep well?" Vader asks, trying his best to hide his amusement and fondness. </p><p>Obi-Wan stretches his arms over his head, making his way towards the bathroom. "Mhm... I think I overslept. I'm having trouble fully waking myself."</p><p>Vader lets Obi-Wan walk past him and into the smaller room, simply watching and admiring the attractive older Omega in his sleep-relaxed state. "Zed might have food ready for us already."</p><p>Obi-Wan goes for the sink, leaning down to splash some water on his face before responding. "Well, best not to keep him waiting," he starts in a somewhat tired tone. "I wouldn't want your droid to think I'm shirking my <em>diet schedule</em> so soon."</p><p>Ah. So, it seems he didn't like that much. Vader isn't sure exactly why... he just asked the droid to see that Obi-Wan gets back to a normal weight.</p><p>It's probably best not to ask what Obi-Wan is upset about... he'd rather not start a fight over it. Obi-Wan needs to regain weight, there's no getting around it, so it doesn't matter much that Obi-Wan doesn't like the methods, so long as he ends up healthy again.</p><p>"Yes, he'll be very annoyed at me if I mess up his schedule for you," Vader agrees simply, staying where he is while Obi-Wan washes his face and Luke finishes up on the refresher. The Jedi doesn't respond, just turning his attention to Luke.</p><p>Obi-Wan helps their pup wash his hands, then lets Vader pick Luke up to carry him.</p><p>"Follow me," Vader tells the former Jedi, turning to leave the room with Luke on his hip. He doesn't bother changing into anything yet; they'll all need to change before they reach Alderaan anyways.</p><p>He leads the way to the combination kitchen and eating area, where Zed informs him that the ship's course remains unhindered, they are making good time, and he has food prepared for them.</p><p>The three of them eat together, Zed taking a moment to scan Obi-Wan’s vitals and check his progress, then discuss his schedule going forward with him.</p><p>Vader leaves them to handle it, sure that Zed and Obi-Wan are more than capable enough to manage a diet plan. He keeps his attention on Luke, who takes his time eating the small meal portion he was given.</p><p>The toddler doesn't seem to like it much, but Obi-Wan told him he needs to eat it all, so he's picking away at it bite by bite.</p><p>Vader just keeps an eye on him, planning out the rest of his time before they arrive on Alderaan. He'll be able to stay a day and a half before he needs to go and meet with the Emperor again. He should take Obi-Wan shopping during that time, and decide what to do with Palpatine before he leaves the planet. </p><p>He... doesn't think he needs to take him out just yet. Their excuse should hold for now, but he needs a plan for when it is time to remove him from power. They can't leave that power vacuum for long, and he isn't willing to fill it himself. </p><p>If only Obi-Wan would just agree to take his place, this would all be much more simple. He would be a perfect leader for the Galaxy. Obi-Wan is kind, selfless, and yet can't be pushed around when it comes to the well-being of those in his care.</p><p>The Galaxy would flourish and thrive under Obi-Wan’s rule... Vader knows it would. </p><p>It's a shame that Obi-Wan himself doesn't see all the good that he could do.</p><p>Obi-Wan excuses himself after finishing his breakfast, kissing the top of Luke's head and telling their son to "keep your dad out of trouble."</p><p>Vader laughs softly to himself, warmed by the dutiful little nod Luke gives Obi-Wan when asked to keep an eye on his father.</p><p>He keeps their pup entertained by levitating things with the force, and watching as his son marvels at the tricks and begs to learn how to do them. Vader would show him...</p><p>... But Luke is so innocent, so full of light. He's precious-- a bright spot in the force, much like Obi-Wan is. Vader doesn't want to tarnish that with his own darkness, so he tells the boy to wait until Obi-Wan is ready to teach him how.</p><p>They head back to the Bridge to check up on the ship and so he can show Luke what more of the piloting controls do.</p><p>Obi-Wan joins them not long after, led by R4-K5.</p><p>"So," he hears Obi-Wan start, and Vader turns to look at him. "How do I look?"</p><p>Vader's brain grinds to a halt as his eyes fall on the-- frankly-- stunning Omega.</p><p>His former Master has shaved his beard off, a change which makes him look about a decade younger. He's seen Obi-Wan beardless before, of course, but he was so young then, he hardly remembers it. He certainly doesn't remember Obi-Wan looking so <em>pretty</em>. His lips look more pink and soft without the beard hiding them. He has smile lines-- no, he has <em>dimples</em>-- that were previously hidden, and now stand out under his cheeks, making his face appear softer and warmer.</p><p>And that doesn't even touch on what he's clothed in. Vader nearly purrs in happiness as he recognizes the robes Obi-Wan is wearing as his own. He's not sure where Obi-Wan dug them up from, but the Omega is wearing an older tunic and set of tabards of his; they're a little long on him, but he's adjusted the obi and belt to fit snugly around his waist, so they don't hang off of him like the outfit yesterday did.</p><p>That dark fabric and leather makes his teal-grey eyes and coppery hair color stand out. Vader isn't surprised to find that Obi-Wan looks good in sith colors. Hells, he's pretty sure that Obi-Wan would make a burlap sack look good. He certainly managed to be attractive despite his exclusive wardrobe of bland, beige, baggy tunics for all those years.</p><p>"Perfect," Vader finds himself saying, quite unable to look away. "You shaved."</p><p>"Yes, well." Obi-Wan brushes his thumb over his jaw in a failed attempt at stroking his nonexistent beard. "I thought it might help make me less recognizable."</p><p>"That's smart," Vader agrees, and just barely holds himself back from saying something like 'less recognizable, but more beautiful.' He doesn't think Obi-Wan would appreciate too many compliments on his appearance. Especially since he knows the man is rather fond of his beard. </p><p>"Mom?" Luke asks, looking thoroughly confused  by Obi-Wan’s altered appearance.</p><p>Vader gets out of the way as the boy moves towards his mom, and Obi-Wan kneels down to let him get a better look.</p><p>"It's still me, little one," Obi-Wan tells the boy gently. "You've seen me shave before, remember?"</p><p>Luke lifts his hands up, cupping Kenobi's smooth cheeks and patting them investigatively. Vader feels it as Luke clumsily searches the force around his mom to feel the familiarity there, then relaxes when he confirms that this is, in fact, his mom. It must be pretty jarring for the boy to be dealing with both a change in scent and appearance all at once; it's a good thing he's force-sensitive, and talented enough to be able to recognize Obi-Wan that way.</p><p>Luke hugs his mom tight as he recognizes him, and Obi-Wan hoists the boy up on his hip as he stands. The Omega smiles at Vader with some hint of pride in his expression. "I suppose if it fooled Luke, it will fool Palpatine well enough-- should we have any other incidents."</p><p>"Indeed." It's a good precaution to take; and Vader certainly isn't going to complain about a clean-shaven Obi-Wan. He looks young like this, and if it's possible, even more motherly.</p><p>Vader takes the opportunity to go change while Obi-Wan is taking care of Luke.</p><p> </p><p>°| <strong>VADER </strong>●.*•</p><p> </p><p>After that, the last four hours of their flight pass quickly. </p><p>They spend most of the time entertaining Luke, sometimes with games, sometimes with stories, sometimes with force tricks. Obi-Wan tells Luke he'll teach him the basics once the bad man is gone, and Luke gets even more insistent that Vader needs to stop Palpatine. </p><p>The entry into Alderaan's atmosphere comes more quickly than he anticipated, and it's a bit of a rush to get back to the Bridge to guide the ship into a smooth landing.</p><p>They have to contact the landing bay and request permission to land, which they've already been cleared for. A pair of guidance ships lead them in to where they're meant to go; which turns out to be the private royal landing bay, right by the palace itself. </p><p>Luke would be glued to the viewport the entire time if Obi-Wan wasn't keeping him secured in his seat, buckled in on his mom's lap. There are many sounds of awe from the boy, who think the palace and city are 'so pretty!' and 'shiny!'</p><p>The landing goes smoothly, and once the ship is stopped and shut down, the little family and their accompanying pair of droids prepare to exit the ship and greet the Queen and King of Alderaan. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>Obi-Wan:</b> [washing his face to get rid of Vader's scent and also picking out the oldest clothes that smell the least like Vader]<br/><b>Vader:</b> aww he's so cute &amp; he's definitely gonna be my mate 😍</p><p>I hope this chapter made sense despite all the skipping forward-- we've finally reached Alderaan!</p><p>I'm gonna go hide in my hole now hahaha-- please do not perceive me 😅😅😅😅😅</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you again for all your kind comments! I really appreciate everything you have to say! here's another longer chapter, but before you read it, please take a look at this art I commissioned for chapter 10! (I've also gone back and embedded it into that chapter.)</p><p><a href="https://weillschmidtdoodles.tumblr.com/post/641945114366935040/im-so-proud-of-this-commission-for-the-fanfic">"Making Calls" art commissioned from @weillschmidtdoodles</a><br/>It seems like y'all really liked the scene where Obi sits on Anakin's lap, and I love it too, so I commissioned Bere to draw it, please go give him some love! He worked really hard and he deserves it!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>°| <strong>OBI-WAN </strong>●.*•</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan hadn't meant to sleep in Vader's bed. His plan had been to slip away, to sleep somewhere, literally anywhere else.</p><p>But Luke had called out to him, and... well.</p><p>He's never been able to say no to the little boy or Anakin, and... he was reminded so strongly of the many times Anakin asked him to stay and ward away nightmares. He doesn't know if Vader still has night terrors, but in that moment he had seen <em>Anakin</em> asking for him to stay... so he did.</p><p>The morning went better than he expected. Something seems to have tempered Vader's possessive feelings towards him. Obi-Wan doesn't know exactly what it could be, but he's just relieved that Vader left him mostly alone once they woke up. The Alpha smelled a little strange when they went to bed and his scent was much stronger when he woke up, but he can't place any reason for why that would be.</p><p>Obi-Wan decides not to think too much about it; Vader is leaving him be, he isn’t going to complain.</p><p>All the same, Obi-Wan is relieved to step off the ship when they finally dock on Alderaan. Fresh air and friendly faces will do him quite a bit of good.</p><p>He's wearing robes again too; they aren't really his color, but the fabric and familiar tunic and tabards and belt make him feel almost like he did during his days as a Jedi.</p><p>Just, now with a toddler on his hip.</p><p>His face feels bare and exposed without his beard, and the chill in Alderaan's morning air isn't mitigated by the warmth his facial hair usually provides. It feels... strange, but it's not as if he always had a beard. He'll get used to living without one again.</p><p>He can always grow it back once Palpatine is gone, he reminds himself. It's a temporary change.</p><p>Bail is waiting for them not far from where they landed.</p><p>"Obi-Wan!" The rich, warm voice of his friend calls out, drawing his attention. "My friend, it is good to see you in the flesh."</p><p>Obi-Wan breaks away from Vader, still carrying Luke as he approaches his friend. "Bail," he greets in a normal volume once they're within speaking distance, "thank you for having us here. I don't know what we'd do without you, my dear friend."</p><p>Bail doesn't hesitate to pull Obi-Wan and Luke into a tight hug once they're close enough. His scent is nice; softened by blockers, but not fully extinguished. Clearly, he and Breha don't lead or dominate by using their Alpha pheromones. They don't need such a crutch to lean on.</p><p>Obi-Wan hugs his friend back, allowing it to go in a little longer than he normally would. He feels safe like this, and he wants to relish the moment before Vader joins them.</p><p>"Thankfully, you don't have to imagine what you might have to do otherwise," Bail answers him, pulling away with a wide smile. "You've done so much for Breha and I; for all of Alderaan and the former Republic. This is the least we can do in return." He keeps a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, leading him towards a smaller transport ship. Vader is catching up to them now, having just paid to have his ship refueled. "Come, this way. I have the clothes you requested on board, we'll be taking this ship to the Lakehouse."</p><p>Before Obi-Wan can thank him, Vader joins them on Obi-Wan's other side, looking and smelling displeased. "What Lakehouse?"</p><p>Bail doesn't miss a beat, continuing smoothly into an explanation. The lack of warmth in his tone as he speaks to Vader doesn't escape Obi-Wan's notice, however.</p><p>"One of our vacation homes," the king tells him. "We've prepared it for Obi-Wan and Luke to stay in while they're here."</p><p>Vader frowns at the older Alpha. "I am capable of purchasing property on Alderaan for them to stay in."</p><p>Obi-Wan internally sighs. Of course Vader has to argue about where they're going to stay.</p><p>Bail beats him to it before Obi-Wan can explain why the Lakehouse is a better plan. "I'm sure you can," the King responds diplomatically, "but as I've been told, Obi-Wan has an upcoming heat, and it won't be easy to find and purchase a home, fully furnish it, and then set up a nest before then. We don't use the Lakehouse much, it's only warm enough to swim in Summer and we can't always get time off then. It's away from prying eyes, it's furnished, we don't mind if Obi-Wan nests for his heat there, and it's already toddler-proofed." The royal tells him, offering the pair a quiet smile. "Much better than a hotel on short notice, don't you think?"</p><p>Obi-Wan sees Vader's fist clench, but the Alpha doesn't disagree with Bail.</p><p>There's a sour note in his scent as he responds. "You make a good point," Vader starts, voice tight. "But, I don't feel comfortable leaving my son and-- Obi-Wan, in someone else's home."</p><p>Goodness. Obi-Wan wants to sigh in exasperation. Or slap Vader.</p><p>Or <em>something</em>; this is getting obnoxious. </p><p>Bail, ever one to keep his head, takes the complaint in stride. "Understandable. I don't suppose you'd want to simply buy the property and furnishings from us? We've been wanting to get rid of it for some time; it's not much use to us, but there's not really been much interest for it."</p><p>The offer shuts Vader up for the moment, and Obi-Wan takes the chance to step in and take charge. "That's a lovely idea, Bail. We can discuss that later." He turns, handing Luke to Vader, who takes his son with a show of surprise. "Bail and Breha were kind enough to order some new clothes for Luke and I. They should be in the ship; why don't you go and find out what fits on Luke and get him changed, Darth?"</p><p>As if Vader can tell that Obi-Wan is annoyed with him, the Sith opts not to complain further. He nods, getting a better hold on Luke, and with his son in his arms, the sourness starts to fade from his scent. "... I can do that."</p><p>"Thank you," Obi-Wan says, waiting for him to go before he turns back to Bail. "I'm sorry--"</p><p>"-- no need," Bail assures him swiftly. "He's territorial with his child; I am the same when it comes to Leia."</p><p>Obi-Wan is, once again, grateful that the universe saw fit to give him a friend like Bail Organa. "Precisely."</p><p>His friend offers him a kind smile. "Come with me, I'll show you where your new clothes are, so you can change into something more your size." His friend puts an arm around his shoulders companionably, making Obi-Wan smile to himself as he follows along. "And for the record, clean-shaven is a good look on you, Kenobi. You look young."</p><p>"Mmh," Obi-Wan agrees noncommittally. "I prefer the beard myself," he admits, "but thank you."</p><p>The King gives a quiet hum, leading him into the yacht-class cruiser, which pulls up its landing gear and boarding ramp once they're on board. The ground ship is large; not as large as Vader's, but still with plenty of space. While Vader's ship had more room for cargo, this ship is clearly meant for transporting people, with several furnished rooms of varying purposes.</p><p>They go the same way Vader went, but stop in a different room. It's a bedroom, but one which is currently being used mainly for its closet space and changing area. Vader and Luke must be in a similar room, with clothing laid out for the toddler. </p><p>Bail and Breha certainly went beyond what Obi-Wan asked; rather than just a few outfits put together, it looks like they filled an entire closet full of things that look about his size.</p><p>"How..."</p><p>"Don't tell Breha to shop for clothes," Bail responds in a friendly, teasing tone. "She loves her fashion-- sometimes I feel as if she married me just to have a living dress up doll."</p><p>The laughter in his tone is contagious, and Obi-Wan finds himself sharing a smile with his charming friend. "I'm sure she sees more in you than that, Bail. You're quite a catch," he teases back, taking a closer look at some of the clothes put out for him.</p><p>"I'm flattered you think so," Bail responds easily, joining him in front of the rack of clothes. "They should be your size, we used your height and your holo to approximate your measurements. All of it's in current fashion, so you should blend in without any trouble."</p><p>Obi-Wan is humbled by the lengths he and Breha went to for his request. He feels a bit spoiled, honestly. "I really appreciate it, I'm sure Vader can pay you back for--"</p><p>"Nonsense," Bail cuts him off, smiling. "The clothes are a gift. Consider it thanks for not letting me go to Zigoola alone to get myself killed."</p><p>"I seem to recall that you carried me on your back for most of that unfortunate venture," Obi-Wan protests amicably as he looks over the least-flashy option he sees. In any case, this wouldn't be the first time that Bail gave him a gift and insisted it was further repayment for that mission.</p><p>The main part of the outfit is a simple set of pants and shirt; they connect together with a wide belt that's meant to go around his waist, just above his hips. They're light grey in color, and the belt is a dark blue. Along with that are some bracers that go around his forearms, likely to both provide warmth on the chilly planet and to keep the loose-fitting sleeves from letting any cold air in under the sturdy fabric. He has several pairs of boots to choose from, which seem to go well with most of the outfit options.</p><p>The outfit would be perfectly simple just like that, but there's also a sort of cape-cloak that goes with it. There is a hood attached, which appeals to him at present. The cape itself,  however, looks as if it's meant to drape over one shoulder. The cape is the same dark blue as the belt, and one side of it has a place where his arm is supposed to go through, so part of it drapes over the front of his shoulder, and the rest goes behind his back. The other shoulder balances the weight with a heavy shoulder pad of sorts, a bit pointed and mostly decorative.</p><p>Obi-Wan is sure he's seen Bail wear something similar before, and as it's the only outfit that he currently has an inkling of how to wear, he thinks this is the one he'll have to go with. </p><p>"That may be true," Bail answers him as he looks over the outfit, "but I'd rather have carried you off the planet than died before I ever got there. I was warned that it was a trap, but you still went with me when I insisted on going anyways."</p><p>Obi-Wan shakes his head a little at his friend's perspective on it. Really, Bail has Padmé to thank. She all but begged Obi-Wan to senator-sit her well-meaning but stubborn friend when he insisted on going with or without the Jedi. Obi-Wan didn't know Bail before then, and if it weren't for her, he wouldn't have gone after such obvious bait from the Separatists. </p><p>It wasn't all for naught, though. He came out of the adventure with a new friend, and a wonderful one, at that.</p><p>And, the best thing about springing a trap is knowing that no one else will fall prey to it.</p><p>"Your friendship is the only reward I can ask for," Obi-Wan eventually responds, pulling the chosen outfit off of the rack.</p><p>"Well, my friendship comes with the occasional gift," Bail insists, smiling indulgently. "That's a good choice, it's quite warm, and a current favorite amongst the people."</p><p>Obi-Wan realizes that he's not going to talk Bail into letting Vader pay him back for the clothing. Ah, well. At least he tried. "Thank you," he says instead, bowing his head briefly. "Should I just use this room to change?"</p><p>Bail nods, taking a step away. "Yes, go ahead. I'll go check on how Vader and Luke are doing, and help them with finding the right size. I'll be in the room across the hall and on the right, come join us when you're ready."</p><p>"Er, wait," Obi-Wan tells him, pulling the pieces of the outfit apart. "Could you stay close? I might need help with the... cape, thing."</p><p>"Of course," Bail tells him, stopping by the door. "In that case, I'll be just outside."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>With his friend out of the room but still nearby, Obi-Wan is free to get changed. It's easy enough to get out of Vader's tunics and into the shirt, pants, and belt part of this outfit. The bracers are easy to get on as well; they're more for decorative purposes, but they clasp on much like his vambraces did during the clone wars.</p><p>He gets the cape over his head, but that's as far as he gets before he's a bit lost on what should go where.</p><p>Obi-Wan adjusts it as much as he can before making his way to the door, opening it and looking for Bail outside. His friend is close, and laughs softly when he sees him.</p><p>"Oh my," he hears Bail's amused, rich voice call. "Here, let me help."</p><p>"Please," Obi-Wan responds, turning towards him a bit helplessly. "Why must clothing be so complex?"</p><p>Bail assists him with getting his arm through the right hole and adjusting the cape so it sits comfortably on his shoulders. "As Breha puts it, fashion doesn't care for comfort or ease." Obi-Wan can't see his face, but he can hear the smile in his voice anyways.</p><p>It doesn't take much for Bail to help him with the cape, and then he has it all set and clasped into place. The outfit is actually quite warm, if a bit on the heavy side.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"Anytime."</p><p>There's a moment of silence, during which Bail glances behind him, towards the door he indicated Vader and Luke should be behind. Then, he looks back at Obi-Wan, putting a hand on his shoulder and keeping his voice down.</p><p>"Obi-Wan," the king starts, and Obi-Wan can already tell this is going to be an out of the ordinary request or question. "I have something to ask you."</p><p>A question, then. "Go ahead," Obi-Wan invites him to continue.</p><p>That earns him a small smile, before Bail's face takes on a more serious look. "Before I say anything, I want to preface this by telling you that neither I nor my wife would be offended if you said no, and we would not be surprised either. I just want you to know that the option is available to you. How many Heats have you gone through alone?"</p><p>Ah, so it's about this. Obi-Wan is grateful for the disclaimer and lack of pressure. "Er, this would be my fifth," he pauses, then continues with what he half-expects, half-hopes this is about. "I've been offered suppressants already, I elected not to use them." That only gets him a small nod, so he deduces that this is a different sort of offer. Obi-Wan <em>is</em> curious, so he falls quiet, allowing his friend continue with his proposal.</p><p>Bail seems encouraged when Obi-Wan doesn't immediately shoot him down. "I'm guessing your first four haven't been easy on you?"</p><p>He waits for Obi-Wan to confirm in the negative before continuing.</p><p>"I spoke with my wife," Bail starts again, and well, that's a relief. It's nice to know this isn't an impulse decision, "and we'd like to offer you our help through your heat. Either myself or Breha would be happy to assist, or both of us together if you'd like."</p><p>When Obi-Wan still offers no protest, Bail continues. "... We would both take birth control, unless you'd prefer otherwise. And, we wouldn't expect any long-term commitment on your part, but if you'd like to potentially mate us, we're open to that as well." The last part is said with a touch of hope, though Obi-Wan can tell that his friend is attempting to keep his tone as neutral as he can.</p><p>Obi-Wan remains quiet, wanting to hear everything Bail has to say before he makes a decision.</p><p>It's a good offer, he's not foolish enough to think otherwise. Already, Bail is making it clear that Obi-Wan would be dictating the terms of sharing his Heat, if he so chooses to. It's an uncommon thing to find an Alpha (Alphas, in this case) whose offer doesn't amount to more than "I can take care of you," however <em>they</em> define that.</p><p>When once again, Obi-Wan offers no protest, Bail continues, clarifying himself. "Of course, if you don't want any of that, we are still more than happy to just provide you with a sealed off room to wait it out alone. We just want you to know that help is available to you."</p><p>Obi-Wan wasn't worried that this wouldn't be the case; but it's nice all the same to hear that he can reject the offer with no adverse consequences. </p><p>For a moment, Obi-Wan is struck mute.</p><p>It's... a very good offer. A better offer than he could hope for, really. Both Breha and Bail are lovely people, and he knows he can trust them not to take advantage of him if he shared his heat with them.</p><p>Obi-Wan knows himself well enough to know that he doesn't want to share his Heat with someone he doesn't intend to mate... trusting anyone enough to allow them to have him during the vulnerability of his heat is a sign of attachment all its own. It would be breaking his vows as a Jedi, in a way that's not true of more casual encounters outside of heats.</p><p>If he's going to break his vows, it won't be for someone he doesn't intend to spend his life with.</p><p>... But, well, he isn’t sure that Bail and Breha don't qualify.</p><p>They would be good mates. And, he knows that they do want a biological heir to Alderaan (but couldn't conceive one on their own due to their designations making them both unable to carry). So, this isn't a pity offer, he expects they've been interested in finding an Omega or Beta third for some time.</p><p>Furthermore, he's heard Bail's stories and can tell that they are quite capable and loving parents to Leia. And, with one adopted child already, he doesn’t doubt that they would easily welcome Luke into the fold as their family.</p><p>He could hardly hope for a better offer than the one they are making... but something keeps him from accepting immediately. His heart still wants Anakin, as ridiculous and impossible as that is.</p><p>Anakin no longer exists, there is only Vader now... and he <em>doesn't</em> want Vader.</p><p>It's... a dilemma.</p><p>Obi-Wan doesn't want to tell Bail <em>no</em>, though. He just... isn't ready to make a decision like that right now. Obi-Wan is about to tell Bail just that; he'd like more time to think about it, and while he'd rather not for <em>this</em> Heat, perhaps the next one might be different if the offer still stands.</p><p>Before he can, however, another scent hits his nose, and there's a large presence by his side. His eyes were down as he considered the offer, and he didn't notice the door opening behind Bail until he smelled the acrid stench of motor oil strong in Vader's displeased scent.</p><p>The Alpha stalks around and takes position next to Obi-Wan, facing the King with clear displeasure. Luke isn't with him, presumably still in the other room.</p><p>"That won't be necessary," Vader tells Bail, the Sith posturing in an obvious challenge against the other Alpha. His tone is low with ill-concealed anger. "If Obi-Wan wants assistance with his heat, he can come to me."</p><p>An arm goes possessively around Obi-Wan’s shoulders, and the Omega has to bite back a warning snarl. Luke is nearby-- apparently within earshot, if Vader could hear his conversation with Bail. Obi-Wan isn't so uncivilized as Vader is; he won't instigate a fight around his son.</p><p>Instead, he keeps his tone even as he twists himself away from Vader's arm. "Last I checked, <em>Darth</em>, my body belongs to me, and it is <em>my</em> choice who to share it with." He asserts, tone quiet but as firm as durasteel.</p><p>Vader seethes, but doesn't argue that point, so Obi-Wan turns back to Bail, and speaks more gently. "... for now, I'd still prefer to wait this Heat out alone. I will consider your offer though, if it still stands after this season."</p><p>"Of course," Bail tells him easily. "We don't want to pressure you into anything, my friend. The offer stands for as long as you need to decide."</p><p>"Thank you," Obi-Wan tells him, smiling genuinely. </p><p>He can tell that Vader isn't happy, and he'll deal with that later, but for now he doesn't care too much. Vader won't hurt them; he needs Bail's help and he's decided that Obi-Wan is necessary to his plans. He can be angry all he wants, he'll have to face that this behavior won't make Obi-Wan any more interested in a murderer.</p><p>The only thing that could change his mind is if he could see Anakin's sky-blue eyes again.</p><p>Bail spares Vader a glance. He isn’t afraid, just wary. It's wise for him to be; he has a daughter and a wife who need him, and it wouldn't do for him to disregard the possibility that Vader can and might harm him if he says the wrong thing-- consequences be damned.</p><p>His assessment must be that Vader isn't a serious threat, because he looks back at Obi-Wan with only warmth in his brown eyes. "No need for thanks, my friend." He offers him a smile lined with hope. "... should I take your answer to mean that you aren't interested in mere 'help'?"</p><p>Bail is perceptive, as always. This answer is easy enough to give, in any case. And Vader may as well hear it too.</p><p>"That's part of it, yes." Obi-Wan starts, moving a bit to the side so that he's facing both of the Alphas. "Not all Omegas feel the same, of course, but the... level of attachment I feel necessary to share my heat with someone would be a breach of my vows as a Jedi." He can tell Vader has to hold back a scoff, and is quietly grateful that his former student at least has the tact to <em>attempt</em> to keep it to himself. "If I'm going to break those vows, it would only be for someone," he looks at Bail again, "or <em>someones</em>, who I would vow myself to, and cease to be a Jedi for."</p><p>Vader seems more pensive now, as Obi-Wan finishes. He faces his former student, directing his next statement at him. "It' is important to me. After all, I can't have it both ways; following two conflicting sets of vows would only tear me apart."</p><p>The words have an affect on Vader, though he's not sure if it's the desired one. The younger man looks angry still, though no longer seems as if he's on the verge of choking someone. Obi-Wan thinks he sees a hint of sadness in his eyes before he tears them away, moving towards the room he came from.</p><p>"I'll keep that in mind," Vader says simply. "I could use some help with Luke."</p><p>Bail watches Vader as he exits the conversation, then faces Obi-Wan again. "Thank you for clarifying; Breha and I will need to talk further." He clearly wants to say more, but elects to drop the subject. He looks... happy, though. Hopeful.</p><p>Obi-Wan imagines he would be, if he correctly guessed that Bail and Breha have been wanting a third partner in their relationship. A possible mate is no small thing, especially one who is already a good friend, such as himself. </p><p>He should probably keep an eye out for a potential courting gift after his heat; or gifts, if they'd rather court him separately. </p><p>That is, assuming Vader doesn't interfere any further.</p><p>Obi-Wan smiles back at his friend, then starts to move towards the door Vader went through. "Of course. Let's go help him out, shall we?"</p><p>Bail agrees, and they follow Vader to help with dressing Luke.</p><p>The boy has picked out something elaborate and flashy; a far cry from what Obi-Wan chose for himself. Bail jokes that the boy takes after his mother's fashion sense. Thinking of the sorts of things Padmé regularly wore, Obi-Wan has to agree.</p><p>He wonders if Leia is the same, or if she's more of her Father's daughter when it comes to her way of dress.</p><p>Bail helps Luke get into the outfit, which is mostly yellow and black in color. It looks cute on him, and Luke seems to like it a lot, so Obi-Wan tries not to worry about how he's supposed to get it off of him later.</p><p>"Ooh, mom," Luke says once he's all dressed, and he dashes over to Obi-Wan to be picked up. "I like your cape! You're like a superhero!"</p><p>Obi-Wan laughs softly as he picks his son up, carrying him on his hip and giving Bail a nod of thanks. "Am I, now?"</p><p>"Yeah! Make me fly, mom!" The toddler requests eagerly, putting his hands on Obi-Wan's clean-shaven cheeks. He likes touching them a lot now, insisting that his mom's face is now very squishy instead of furry.</p><p>Obi-Wan knows what Luke is asking for, and it's been quite some time since Luke was small enough to easily toss up in the air for fun. Of course, Obi-Wan can still do it, he'd just need the assistance of the force... which is now a finicky thing for him.</p><p>It's never failed him when used for Luke's sake, but it's still not a sure thing, and he'd rather not take the risk when he can avoid it.</p><p>"Oh, Luke... haven't you had enough flying today?" He asks, hoping to distract the boy. "You might tear your nice new clothes."</p><p>"Please mom?" The boy insists, not deterred in the slightest. "Just once? I wanna show dad 'n uncle Bail!"</p><p>Oh dear, how is he supposed to tell a sweet face like that no? And when he asks so politely?</p><p>Obi-Wan sighs. "Just once, little one."</p><p>The toddler grins in response. Gods help him, but he loves his son-- he'd do whatever necessary to see that smile on his face for the rest of his life.</p><p>Luke sticks his arms out to the side, letting Obi-Wan hoist him up and then-- with great care-- get ready to toss him straight up in the air.</p><p>The boy shrieks with happiness as he leaves Obi-Wan’s hold, suspended in the air above him for a fraction of a second, and then he's caught once more by his mother; his descent into his arms cushioned by the Force.</p><p>Obi-Wan holds him close once he catches Luke, nose squished into the boy's hair as Luke clings to him with gleeful giggles.</p><p>"Again, again!"</p><p>The insistence makes Obi-Wan chuckle softly, kissing his son on the top of his head while setting him back on his feet. "No, Luke. Just once. Maybe your dad can help you fly later."</p><p>"--Found you!" Another voice pipes up just as Luke is about to respond, and he, along with the three other adults, turn to look at the newcomer. </p><p>It turns out to be a young girl, about Luke's age. She's dressed in simple but good quality clothes; hardy enough to play in, but still stylish (by toddler standards-- meaning it has some embroidery on it, but no fancy collars or sleeves).</p><p>Bail sighs when he sees her, not seeming half as surprised as Vader or Obi-Wan. "Leia, you're meant to be with your tutor."</p><p>The young girl doesn't look even a little apologetic. "I got all my work done already, I wanted to see the new people," she explains, very eloquently for someone her age. "So I waited for takeoff and went looking for you. I heard someone scream," her eyes fix on Luke, "was it you?"</p><p>The boy has half-hidden himself behind Obi-Wan’s leg, surprised by the new person. He doesn't like being singled out right away, and ducks a little further behind Obi-Wan’s legs and cape.</p><p>Obi-Wan kneels, putting an arm around his son to both comfort him and pull him out from behind himself. "Luke, that's Leia. Uncle Bail told you about her yesterday, do you remember?"</p><p>Now knowing who the new person is, Luke seems a lot less nervous about her presence. He looks over at her, waving a little. "Hi. Yeah... I yelled."</p><p>Leia smiles back at him, not showing a hint of shyness. "Well, thanks. It helped me find you!" She grabs her Father's hand, dragging Bail with her towards Luke and Obi-Wan. "I'm Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan," she announces proudly to the boy in front of her. "And you are?"</p><p>Luke looks to Obi-Wan for encouragement before answering her, taking a step closer. "I'm Luke Skywalker... from Tatooine. Nice to meet you," he responds, very politely. Then he gives her a little smile and points at Obi-Wan. "This is my mom, his name's Ben but my dad and your dad call him Obi-Wan."</p><p>Huh. It must have slipped his mind to explain that to his son.</p><p>Luke isn't done yet. He points at Vader before continuing. "And this is my dad! He's not married to my mom though yet." Luke whispers the last part, which does nothing to prevent him from being heard by all of them.</p><p>Leia nods smartly, smiling politely at the two new adults. "Hi Mister Obi-Wan, hi Luke's dad! Can Luke come and play with me?"</p><p>Obi-Wan looks at Bail for advice on letting the two children run off without supervision on this ship. His friend gives him a shrug with one shoulder. </p><p>"The ship is perfectly safe," Bail assures them, "and Leia knows her way around it."</p><p>Well. "I'm alright with it if Luke is alright with it," Obi-Wan answers, smiling softly at Leia. She's grown up so much since the last time he saw her. Her hair is in twin braids, which meet together behind her head.</p><p>Obi-Wan is impressed by her eloquence, but he supposes that's to be expected from a force sensitive child with a royal education. She's going to be quite the diplomat someday; he has a feeling.</p><p>Vader speaks up then, interrupting Obi-Wan’s thoughts. "If Luke wants to go play, it's fine with me."</p><p>That sounds a bit like a lie, but it can hardly be expected of Vader to be ready to let his son run off with a stranger's child. He's only just recently found out he's a father. Obi-Wan remembers his own reluctance to let Luke out of his sight when it came time to send him to school for the first time.</p><p>With permission from both of his parents, Luke realizes that the decision falls on him, and he shifts his weight on his feet a little as he thinks about it.</p><p>Luke's curiosity wins out over his shyness, and he gives Leia a smile. "Yeah, let's go play!"</p><p>"Great!" Leia grins back at him, then waves for him to follow her out of the room. "We're gonna play hide and seek!"</p><p>"Okay!" His son agrees with more enthusiasm. He loves playing games, especially hide and seek. It was a common thing for him to play with Biggs.</p><p>As he follows her out, another thought occurs to the young boy. "... wait, that's not fair, this is your ship! I don't know the good hiding spots!"</p><p>"Better hope you're a fast learner then, Luke!" Leia shoots back at him with a grin.</p><p>She takes off, and Luke goes after her, trying to keep up. "Wait, Leia!"</p><p>Obi-Wan smiles to himself as he watches them go, glad to see Luke and Leia playing together. He'll admit, he was a bit nervous about the twins' reunion, but it seems to have gone well. He shouldn't have worried so much. They're children, they're more concerned with having fun than they are with any secrets surrounding their birth.</p><p>"She seems like a handful," Vader interrupts his train of thought, speaking to Bail. "Are you sure they'll be fine without someone to watch them?"</p><p>"They won't be entirely unsupervised," Bail promises him. "There are security cams on the ship, the pilots will keep an eye on them." He offers the two of them a slight smile. "As for Leia, yes. She's quite a handful. She has a good head on her shoulders, though. She knows better than to do anything careless."</p><p>"It will be fine," Obi-Wan assures Vader. "If Luke can handle himself in Mos Espa, I'm sure he can handle a fellow child. Don't worry about them."</p><p>Vader shoots him a sidelong glance, but decides not to argue with him. "... alright."</p><p>Obi-Wan clears his throat, pointedly looking away from Vader. "So, we're going to the Lakehouse now?"</p><p>"Yes," Bail is quick to answer, "I'll show you around the place when we get there. We parked a speeder in private lot for you to use, I'll show you the way to the nearest market center from the Lakehouse too." The king looks from Obi-Wan to Vader, then. "Would you like to talk about buying the house from us now? We have some time before we reach it. Or I could help you look over a few listings, instead."</p><p>"... I'd like to talk to Obi-Wan first, actually." Vader responds slowly. He still sounds and smells unhappy, but he seems to be making an honest attempt to keep his temper in check. Apparently, the Sith is learning that acting out of rage isn't going to win him any points with Obi-Wan. "Alone."</p><p>Obi-Wan thinks Vader is going to attempt to intimidate Bail into leaving, but his expectations are subverted when the Alpha turns to him instead, adopting a softer tone.</p><p>"... if it's alright with you."</p><p>By all rights, Obi-Wan <em>should </em>just turn him away. Vader isn't safe, and he shouldn't give him an opportunity to get him alone. </p><p>But underneath Vader is <em>Anakin</em>, and Obi-Wan can't pretend that he wouldn't take any risk, or that he wouldn't do anything in the <em>galaxy </em>just to glimpse his best friend again.</p><p>It's attachment that drives him when he finally answers. Perhaps he should be worried.</p><p>"... As long as it's important."</p><p>"It is." Vader smiles, looking only the slightest bit triumphant as he turns to Bail. To his credit, he manages to keep his tone polite, rather than let himself gloat. "Please give us a moment, King Organa."</p><p>The other Alpha is looking at Obi-Wan, his concern veiled, but still visible to his friend. "Are you sure?"</p><p>Obi-Wan nods. "We'll meet you when we're done. Where should we find you?"</p><p>Bail looks hesitant, but respects his decision with a small nod. "I'll head up to the cockpit, where I can keep an eyes on the kids from the cameras. Turn left out the door and follow the hallway all the way to the front of the ship."</p><p>Obi-Wan nods to show he understands, then watches as his friend leaves.</p><p>And then, he's left alone with Vader again... the first moment they've been entirely alone since just after Vader woke up after a night in his home. Obi-Wan is mildly nervous, but he keeps that to himself, just turning to focus on Vader. </p><p>"I'm listening," he says, prompting the Alpha to speak.</p><p>Vader doesn't make him wait long. "Are you really considering Bail's offer? Or are you..."</p><p>Ah. This. Vader seems to have trouble phrasing his thoughts, which is fine, because Obi-Wan already knows what he wants to ask. He doesn't know why he expected anything better.</p><p>"Or am I just trying to piss you off?" He asks, and feels he's entitled to the bit of righteous anger in his tone. When Vader doesn't correct him, he continues. "Did you think to ask yourself why I would dare to <em>lead on</em> royalty, only to make you jealous? This may come as a shock to you, but my decisions do <em>not</em> revolve around <em>you</em>, Anakin--!" He cuts off, realizing the mistake he just made, and feeling a pang of pain in his chest. "Now, if that's all--"</p><p>He turns to leave, only for Vader to stop him with a hand on his arm.</p><p>"No, wait--" Vader's grip tightens to keep him still, then lets go as suddenly as he grabbed onto him, looking ashamed of himself. "Wait, please. I-- you're right. I'm sorry. It's arrogant of me to think you couldn't genuinely prefer someone else. You deserve the best."</p><p>His words-- moreso than his grip-- stop Obi-Wan from leaving. An apology? That was rate enough from Anakin, let alone the Sith he's become.</p><p>He waits, not saying anything to let Vader know how he feels, or to encourage him in any way. The Sith is on his own if he wants to genuinely apologize.</p><p>Vader waits as well, watching him to see if he's going to stay or leave. When Obi-Wan goes nowhere, he relaxes a little, and takes a second to pick out his words.</p><p>"... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted how I did earlier. You aren't... mine..." Obi-Wan waits for the 'yet', but it never comes. "I haven't earned that right. If you want Bail or-- or someone else, I'll understand."</p><p>Obi-Wan is a bit impressed. It may sound like Vader is pulling his own teeth out as he speaks, but he's at least apologizing for the right things.</p><p>"I've been taking you for granted," Vader admits, deflating a bit. "It's no excuse, but... I have. You've... always been there for me. Before."</p><p>He...</p><p>Obi-Wan focuses on the other man, his interest suddenly piqued. Vader hasn't spoken of 'before' so directly... not until now. What changed?</p><p>Could it be...</p><p>No, not likely.</p><p>"Anakin?" He asks anyways, voice gentle and hopeful.</p><p>Vader flinches, but notably does not get angry at him over it. "No," he answers, "at least not-- I don't know... I'm confused."</p><p>Obi-Wan holds his breath, not daring to interrupt him.</p><p>The Sith turns his face for a moment, collecting himself before he continues. "I believed you'd still be here for me... even now, but... I see now that isn't the case. Things have changed. I... have a lot to make up for before we can be close again."</p><p>An irrational part of him-- the part that still sees Anakin's face-- wants to reassure him. That part wants to hold Vader's face and tell him he'll always stand by his best friend. </p><p>The (thankfully) greater, more rational part of himself wins out, reminding him that Vader is no longer his best friend.</p><p>"An astute observation," Obi-Wan responds dryly. He tries to keep the bite out of his voice, not wanting to discourage Vader from this line of thinking. "Why are you telling me this?"</p><p>"Because..." Vader trails off for a moment, looking at him a bit helplessly.</p><p>It's quite a feeling to be standing in front of a Sith Lord and know that the way you respond could very well determine whether he falls further into darkness, or starts to reach back for the light. Obi-Wan doesn't like it much.</p><p>"... because I <em>want </em>us to be close again." Vader admits finally, then takes in a deep breath. It's like a dam has broken, and he keeps talking, the words coming out in an unplanned rush. "I love you, Obi-Wan. I-- I have loved you. Before, and now. I don't want to lose you, not again. I know I-- I messed up. I did bad things. I know you can't trust me like you did, but I..." here, he gets a bit more bold and puts his hands on Obi-Wan's  upper arms, eyes pleading with him to understand, "I need you, Obi-Wan. I need you with me. We're a team, we're better together, like we were made for each other."</p><p>This is... something. </p><p>Obi-Wan thinks he should stop him now, but he's too enthralled and stunned to say anything.</p><p>Not that he could get much of a word in, as Vader barrels on after another inhale. "I can't... I know I can't expect you to choose me, especially not now," Vader wilts at the self-reminder, letting go of Obi-Wan’s arms. "But... please, don't just write me off, either. I made mistakes, but..." he looks up, and Obi-Wan could swear up and down that Vader's eyes look blue... but it must be a trick of the light, or his imagination, because the next blink, they're that horrid, sulphurous yellow again. "... please give me a chance. Let me prove to you that I'm not the monster you think I am. Let me prove that I can be good to you, that I can be a good father to Luke. And... and if I prove the opposite, then that's it, I'll... I'll back off. That'll be the end of it. Just... please say you'll give me a chance."</p><p>The Alpha waits, finally falling silent. </p><p>A tense silence falls between them. Vader is waiting, ready to listen. Obi-Wan is... unsure, quiet in his struggle to comprehend everything Vader just said to him. </p><p>It's...</p><p>That's a lot to take in.</p><p>Vader said he loves him... not just now, but <em>before </em>too... is that true? Is he just saying it to convince Obi-Wan?</p><p>He's clearly <em>trying</em> to respect Obi-Wan’s choices and boundaries, though it's hard for him. Obi-Wan isn't surprised... he had hardly any boundaries with Anakin, and as Vader so succinctly said, he hasn't quite separated their past relationship from their current one yet.</p><p>Trying to break it all down now is pointless, it's... too much. In this instance, he needs to take a page from Qui-Gon and Anakin's books-- and just go with his gut instinct. </p><p>Does he want to give Vader a chance?</p><p>The answer is <em>no</em>, and he has every reason and right to say as much.</p><p>But... that answer doesn't sit right with him.</p><p>He should ask himself: is this Vader asking? Or... is this Anakin, needing his help to break free of the darkness that's consumed him. If he says no, is he abandoning his best friend to drown, refusing to even throw him a lifeline? He can't know either way.</p><p>... Does he want to give <em>Anakin </em>a chance?</p><p><strong>Yes</strong>.</p><p>His heart and the force are in resounding agreement there, beyond a shadow of a doubt.</p><p>Now, how to phrase his answer in a way that Vader can't misinterpret...</p><p>Obi-Wan steels himself, taking a step towards his fallen friend. He calls all his wits together, readying himself to be confident and precise.</p><p>His hand goes up, coming to rest on Vader's cheek. He waits a moment to let the gentle and intimate touch bring all of Vader's focus onto him.</p><p>The tips of his fingers brush against Vader's long hair, and Obi-Wan allows himself to bury his hand in it, indulging himself in the urge to touch his old friend's face, his hair.</p><p>He considers Anakin's lips briefly, then uses the hand in his hair to tilt his head down, so he can get on his toes and press a light kiss to his forehead. </p><p>Vader is enraptured when he pulls away, just as Obi-Wan hoped he would be. Good. He's listening. </p><p>The Jedi looks the Sith directly in his sullen, red-rimmed irises.</p><p>"I love Anakin Skywalker," he says simply, truthfully. "I will wait for <em>him</em>."</p><p>Obi-Wan lets his hand drop. He takes a step back, still looking up at Vader. "I'll consider other options if I believe him to be truly gone," he continues, looking at Vader pointedly. "And by other options, I mean Bail and Breha. Not you."</p><p>He holds Vader's eyes for another moment, and then he turns towards the door. "Was that all?"</p><p>It takes a beat for Vader to answer him. "... yeah."</p><p>"I'll leave you to think." Obi-Wan tells him, making his way for the door.</p><p>He isn't halted this time. Obi-Wan reaches the door without interference, and before he walks through it, he tosses a look back to the Sith he's leaving behind. </p><p>Vader is staring downward, clearly working through his own thoughts. Obi-Wan will need to do the same, but it's likely best if they do so separately. He has a feeling that Vader's 'thought process' involves breaking things, and he'd rather not be present to witness it.</p><p>His own thought process might involve a good cry. Force knows he could use one-- it's been a long few days full of stress, and now he has to deal with knowing that not only does a <em>S</em><em>ith lord</em> want to mate him, but his best friend apparently <em>loved</em> him too, and <em>Bail</em> even propositioned him...</p><p>Though, he thinks that last one might be more out of convenience than anything.</p><p>And Luke is out of his sight, reuniting with his twin who he doesn't know is his twin...</p><p>And he just <em>kissed Vader</em> what was he <em>thinking?</em></p><p>And it's a small thing, but he knows he needs to go <em>shopping </em>soon... and there's going to be so many things, and so many people, and he's so used to it just being him and Luke.</p><p>Even having Vader and Bail nearby is... a lot. He isn’t used to all this yet, and it's all he can do just to keep himself together in the face of all these changes, coming <em>far</em> too fast.</p><p>And then there's his upcoming Heat-- no, he can't think about that now. There's already too much without worrying about that too.</p><p>Obi-Wan doesn't go down the hallway to the front of the ship. He goes across the hall instead, ducking into the room he changed in, just to give himself a moment of solitude.</p><p>He hardly gets in the door before he presses his back against the wall, then slides down it until he's sitting on the floor.</p><p>His head goes between his knees, his arms wrapping around them to block out the room from his vision. It helps, if only a little.</p><p>He just needs to be alone. He needs to catch his breath, pull himself together, for just a bit longer. He'll put his feelings aside for another day, he'll keep his head high, and he can deal with it later.</p><p>When Vader is gone, when he and Luke are alone again. Just one or two more days. He can do it.</p><p>Just wait a little bit longer, that's all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading and keeping up with this story &lt;3</p><p>Also, please don't forget to check out Bere's art!! <a href="https://weillschmidtdoodles.tumblr.com/post/641945114366935040/im-so-proud-of-this-commission-for-the-fanfic">"Making Calls" art commissioned from @weillschmidtdoodles</a><br/>Obi-Wan:<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Hide and Seek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I know it's been a while and I'm sorry! I've been pulled in like 20 directions lately, but I definitely haven't forgotten about this story ♡</p><p>Thank you so much for all your kind comments! They really keep me going and make me smile when I'm down :)</p><p>This chapter was delayed in part because I've been angsting over introducing a new POV that isn't Obi-Wan or Vaderkin, and I eventually decided 'fuck it' and left it in, so the third part of this chapter is from Bail's POV. Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>°| <strong>VADER</strong> ●.*•</p><p> Vader... doesn't know what to do.</p><p>Obi-Wan left him with a lot to think about. </p><p>Being Vader and being Anakin isn't just a switch he can flip. And even if it was, he still isn't sure that he would want to go back. Anakin couldn't protect Padmé or Shmi... how can he leave Obi-Wan and Luke in those hands?</p><p>They wouldn't be safe. Vader is stronger, he can protect those he loves...</p><p>But what good is that if Obi-Wan can't love him back?</p><p>... Why does Obi-Wan love a weaker, less capable version of himself? (Why did Padmé?)</p><p>Maybe he shouldn't be asking himself how to turn back... maybe he should ask what exactly it is that Anakin had that Vader doesn't? What makes Anakin worthy of love that he now lacks? Maybe he can simply become the best parts of both-- Vader's strength and Anakin's... whatever it is he used to have.</p><p>Or maybe that's wrong too, and he should just take Obi-Wan literally. Maybe Obi-Wan is smart enough to know that he needed the answer in plain, simple terms. And maybe he already gave him that answer.</p><p>He wants Anakin back; plain, regular, disastrous Anakin. But if that's the case, then how?</p><p>Should he wipe his own memories? And with them, the guilt and blood on his conscience? Would Obi-Wan love him again if he had no memory of the atrocities he committed? Or would that be seen as a coward's way out? Would Obi-Wan just tell him what he'd done, and give him his penance anyways?</p><p>Maybe he should wipe Obi-Wan’s memories, let him believe nothing ever changed between them. He would be happier if he never knew that Vader existed... wouldn't he?</p><p>But no, that's not right either. He can't erase Obi-Wan’s memories of Luke, it would be cruel to take the boy's mother away from him like that, for such selfish reasons.</p><p>So, if not a memory wipe, then what? Would Obi-Wan only be satisfied if things went back to the way they were? If he deposed Palpatine and reinstated a galactic senate? If they rebuilt the Jedi Order with those who remain?</p><p>He doesn't know. He doesn't know. He doesn't <em>know.</em></p><p>And the scarier thing is, he doesn’t <em>care</em> what it takes. He <em>needs</em> Obi-Wan. He is <em>nothing</em> without the people he loves, and Obi-Wan and Luke are at the top of that list. He can't afford to lose his former Master, his closest friend, his ideal mate.</p><p>If it's the only way to appease Obi-Wan, he'll tear down an Empire and put whatever he wants in its place. He'd rather put Obi-Wan in charge, but if doing so means Obi-Wan won't love him...</p><p>He has lived in a galaxy when Obi-Wan doesn't love him, and he'll do <em>anything</em> to change that. The universe just isn't <em>right</em> when Obi-Wan isn't on his side.</p><p>But what does he do? Does he try a memory wipe? Does he kill Palpatine and name Bail the new Chancellor so he can reinstate the senate? (And conveniently make Bail too busy to woo Obi-Wan?)</p><p>Should he just <em>ask</em> Obi-Wan? Or will it seem too much like he's just pandering if he does?</p><p>He needs someone else to talk to... someone who can give him advice.</p><p>But who?</p><p>He can't talk to <em>Palpatine,</em> or anyone in the Empire for that matter.</p><p>Well... maybe he could consider Piett. He's low enough in the ranks to not pose a threat to Vader, and... he has a kid, doesn't he? Maybe he'd have some advice on how to be a good father and mate.</p><p>But in any case, he needs advice now, and he won't be able to contact Piett until he's back to <em>The Executor.</em></p><p>Bail is out of the question. He's competition; he wouldn't help him, even if he might actually understand Obi-Wan better than Vader does.</p><p>And... he can't exactly pull aside a pilot to ask for relationship advice, either.</p><p>He doesn't really have many options, when it comes down to it. If only Padmé were still alive; <em>she</em> would know what to do.</p><p>Or... or if Rex or Ahsoka were here. Maybe they could help.</p><p>But no, he pushed away and hurt everyone who he cared about when he chose Palpatine's help. He only has himself to blame for his lack of friends to turn to.</p><p>With a sigh, Vader heads for the entry area of the ship, looking for Zed. The droid probably won't have much advice to give him on Obi-Wan, but he might make a good sounding board, and he at least won't <em>worsen</em> his chances at all.</p><p> </p><p>°| <strong>VADER </strong>●.*•</p><p> </p><p>The droid wasn't hard to find, he waited right where Vader left him-- plugged into the charging port near the exit ramp.</p><p>Zed is a good listener, staying silent while Vader describes and works through his issue.</p><p>When Vader finishes, the droid speaks with an air of long-suffering patience. "My analysis of Obi-Wan says that he would appreciate you just asking him. It seems needlessly inefficient for you to seek out help from others. Only Obi-Wan will know the answer to how you can endear yourself to him."</p><p>"I <em>can't..."</em> Vader protests, sighing. This was about as much help as he expected. </p><p>Zed makes a soft beeping that sounds like 'kriffing organics' in binary. "And <em>why not,</em> Sir?"</p><p>When did Zed learn to sass him? ... He'll worry about that later.</p><p><em>Why not,</em> indeed...</p><p>"... He gets frustrated when I ask too many questions..." Vader eventually answers, remembering his days as a Padawan. Obi-Wan answered nearly all his questions, but he always had a limit, and if Anakin reached that limit, he'd be sent off to do something else, away from his Master.</p><p>So, he learned to ask less questions, and find his answers in other ways. He likes Obi-Wan, he likes to be near him, he... doesn't want to be a pain for him. He doesn't want to be sent away.</p><p>And Vader suspects that Obi-Wan’s tolerance for his presence and questions is much shorter now than it once was.</p><p>"... I've burdened him enough today. Any more and I'll only make him more annoyed with me."</p><p>Zed doesn't have a mouth, but still, Vader gets the sense that the droid is frowning at him. "Did he say that?"</p><p>"He walked out," Vader tells him, "he didn't have to say it."</p><p>The droid hums in a mimicry of thought. "Well, he isn’t tired of me yet, I can ask him in your stead."</p><p>"No!" Oh gods. "No, uh-- don't do that. He'll just think I sent you, and see it as cowardice."</p><p>Again, it seems like Zed is judging him. "For someone who came to me because you aren't sure what Obi-Wan wants, you are making quite a few assumptions about his reactions now. But fine, sir. If I can't go ask him, why don't you just wait and ask him tomorrow?"</p><p>"I'm leaving the planet tomorrow," Vader reminds him with a sigh. "And this is... time sensitive. He's told me what he wants, if I don't do anything today to start working towards that, he'll think I don't care enough to try."</p><p>"Sir, with all due respect," Zed starts, sounding quite fed up, "you are being ridiculous. I think you should just go ask him. What's the worst that he can say? Ask later? At least then, you have shown him that you care enough to try to adjust to his needs as soon as possible."</p><p>"Zed--" Vader protests, but is cut off.</p><p>"-- if you don't ask him today, I will."</p><p>"No! You can't do that!"</p><p>"I'm going to."</p><p>"I order you not to."</p><p>"Sir, my primary directive is to ensure Obi-Wan’s health and happiness. I've determined that you working to make yourself a more compatible mate for him would not only make him happier, but would possibly lead to easing the suffering of his upcoming heat. Your order is overriden by my primary directive in that case, as this course of action will only delay your potential mating."</p><p>Vader stands there, stunned and seething. He can't even be mad at Zed, the droid is just following his programming, which Vader coded into him himself.</p><p>Still, the <em>nerve</em>...</p><p>Zed looks unfazed by Vader's malcontent. "You have until the end of your shopping trip today, and if you haven't asked him yourself, I will do so for you."</p><p>"Not if I put you in shut down first, Zed," Vader mutters murderously at his droid.</p><p>Zed looks back at him fearlessly. "You're welcome to, I've just set the ship to automatically wake me from shutdown at sundown."</p><p>Kriffing-- "I'll pull your batteries out."</p><p>"Hmm." The droid seems to consider that for a moment. "Not a problem. I have an encrypted message scheduled to send to Bail Organa at 20:00 standard which will ask him to play the attached message, which is a holorecording of this entire conversation."</p><p>Vader stares. He could swear that Zed is gloating.</p><p>When he fails to retort, Zed speaks. "I believe that's checkmate, Master Vader. I will of course, cancel the automated message should you ask Obi-Wan your question before returning from your shopping trip. Good luck, sir."</p><p>Kark, why did he program Zed to be so kriffing intelligent?</p><p>He glares at the android. "Remind me to reprogram you later."</p><p>"Alright," Zed agrees amicably, his eyes flashing. "I've set a reminder to tell you to reprogram me once my primary directive has been fulfilled."</p><p>Vader throws his hands up in annoyance.</p><p>There's really no winning with Zed. He programmed the droid to be smarter than he is. Which, he thinks, he should be proud about... but right now he's mostly just annoyed. </p><p>"I'm <em>going,"</em> he states, heading down the hall without a clear destination in mind.</p><p>"I do hope it's to speak to Obi-Wan, sir."</p><p>Vader elects not to answer that, just going down the hallway and leaving Zed to keep recharging his battery.</p><p>He's definitely <em>not</em> going to go find Obi-Wan. Not... <em>yet,</em> at least.</p><p>After the conversation they just had, he wants to give his former Master some space. Which means, he can't go find Bail just yet. Surely, Obi-Wan has already gone that way. He'll want some time with his non-stress-inducing friend, and Vader owes that much to him, at least.</p><p>So for now, he's back to square one. How does he become a man Obi-Wan can love? <em>Can</em> he? Is that even still feasible? Is it even worth it to try, or would it only be a pointless endeavor?</p><p>The same questions continue to swirl around his head, ripping through his consciousness like one of Tatooine's infamous sandstorms.</p><p>He almost doesn't notice when he comes across his son, too lost in thought to see the knee-high blond boy dart out of a room. </p><p>It's only when Luke spots him and calls out to him that Vader is shaken from his thoughts.</p><p>"Dad!" Luke greets, looking relieved to see him. "Can you help me look for Leia?"</p><p>Vader briefly worries if his son is lost, before he remembers they're playing hide-and-seek. "Isn't that cheating?" He asks, kneeling down to talk to the boy.</p><p>"Asking for help isn't cheating!" Luke rebuffs him with a grin. "Mom says I should always ask for help when I don't know something or I'm struggling. Anyways, you don't know the ship any better than I do."</p><p>What Luke says about his mom really sticks out to him. It's... strange to hear the boy say that, when the Obi-Wan he knew seemed to prefer it when Anakin found the answers to his questions on his own.</p><p>"... always, hm?" He clarifies, a little disbelievingly. "Even if it's a silly question?"</p><p>Luke almost looks offended. "Mom says there's no silly questions. All questions are good questions if you don't know the answer." He frowns up at his dad. "So will you help me? Or can you tell me where mom is?"</p><p>He can tell the boy is getting impatient, but... that's so <em>different</em> from the Obi-Wan he remembers. He has to ask Luke a bit more on it. "So he never tells you to stop asking him questions? What if he doesn't know the answer?"</p><p>Luke looks at Vader like he thinks his dad is a bit slow; an expression he must have inherited from Obi-Wan. The resemblance is uncanny. "... no? Mom answers all my questions, he only tells me to wait sometimes if it's bedtime or if I'm too young for the answer. If he doesn't know, we go find the answer together, if we can! It's fun!" As if remembering something suddenly, Luke sobers a tiny bit. "He only doesn't answer me when I ask about you, or my other mom. He said he'd tell me someday, but it makes him too sad to talk about."</p><p>Oh... so Luke knows that Obi-Wan isn't his birth mother... that's news to Vader.</p><p>It's comforting in some way; knowing that Obi-Wan made sure Luke knew about his birth parents. And, in such a way that clearly made Luke feel no less like Obi-Wan’s beloved son. The boy so obviously admires his mom, as close to and loving with him as any birth mother and pup would be.</p><p>Something aches in his chest, hearing Luke tell him that Obi-Wan admitted to being too sad to talk about Anakin or Padmé. It's further proof to him that Obi-Wan isn't the unfeeling, stoic jedi he paints himself to be... and at the same time, it fills him with guilt.</p><p>Still, he presses on with his near-interrogation of his son. There has to be <em>something</em> he's missing; maybe Luke just doesn't see Obi-Wan’s actions the same way he sees them?</p><p>"So, he never gets tired of you asking him questions? Doesn't he ever tell you he's answered enough questions for the day?"</p><p>But even then, Luke only shakes his head, looking bewildered. "Maybe once or twice... but only when it's bedtime, or he got hurt hunting. Sometimes I think he's getting tired of answering stuff, but mom always tells me it's okay to ask him anything. Especially if I'm scared or I need help. Why?"</p><p>Especially if he's scared or needs help.</p><p>That's a pretty apt description of Anakin just before he fell.</p><p>Maybe, Vader thinks, he has an outdated image of Obi-Wan. He seems to keep forgetting; he isn’t the only one who changed after the Republic's fall.</p><p>Maybe... Obi-Wan is more open now... making himself more available and supportive for Luke in ways that he wasn't for Anakin--</p><p>Not that he can even blame him for it. Obi-Wan was only 25 when he was put in charge of a child. He didn't have experience, he didn't know how Anakin would see some of his actions, he wasn't ready to raise a kid... Especially one as difficult as Anakin was.</p><p>He did his best. And now he has experience, and his best is significantly better than it was.</p><p>And maybe...</p><p>He hopes...</p><p>That change isn't only extended to Luke.</p><p>Maybe he really <em>won't </em>mind if Vader just... asks.</p><p>"Thank you, Luke." He eventually says, not sure how else to respond. He smiles at his son. "You just helped me figure something out. I wanna ask your mom a question, and I wasn't sure if he'd get annoyed if I did."</p><p>"He won't," Luke tells him confidently, like it's just a fact. "What are you gonna ask him? Are you gonna ask him to marry you?" He presses, now eager to hear more. </p><p>Vader laughs softly, warmed by his son's enthusiasm. "Not yet," he answers softly. "It'll be a while before I can do that. I've made your mom very mad at me, and I'm trying to make it better, but I wasn't sure how... so I'm just gonna ask him."</p><p>Luke gives an approving nod. "Mom will like that. You should bring him some tea, or draw him a picture, mom likes tea and pictures."</p><p>The hilarity of imagining Obi-Wan’s face if he brought him a drawing and a question puts a smile on Vader's lips. "... thanks for the tip, kiddo." The tea isn't a bad idea though, if he can remember how to make it the way Obi-Wan likes. "Let's go find Leia now, huh? Have you checked all these rooms?"</p><p>Luke perks up when his dad finally agrees to help him. "No," he admits, looking frustrated. "There's too many! She promised not to leave the rooms in this hallway though..."</p><p>"I'm sure we can find her if we work together," Vader assures his son, picking Luke up and putting him on his shoulders. "Now you have a better vantage point!"</p><p>Luke laughs happily as he balances himself on his father's shoulders. "Watch out, Leia! I have the high ground!"</p><p>Obi-Wan taught him well, Vader thinks with a touch of amusement. He keeps smiling to himself as they start with the nearest room, looking for Luke's new friend together.</p><p> </p><p>°| <strong>OBI-WAN</strong> ●.*• </p><p> </p><p>He's keeping it together.</p><p>Obi-Wan keeps the lingering tremble out of his fingers by gripping his cape. The physical grip is like a thin manifestation of his metaphorical grip on his composure. It works, for now.</p><p>If only things weren't so... confusing. If only he could just separate Anakin and Vader from each other, treat them like wholly separate individuals...</p><p>But they aren't. Even if he does get Anakin back... he won't be untouched by his time as Vader. He won't be free of the guilt and the choices he made during and after his fall.</p><p><em>(But he'll be Anakin,)</em> Obi-Wan’s heart sings traitorously, <em>(and I'll love him despite that, I'll forgive him anything, because there is still good in him. Because what good is left shouldn't be tossed aside, and because where Anakin is involved, I am blind.)</em></p><p>He almost collapses again, head in his hands. How is he supposed to go on like this? How is he supposed to keep himself from tearing apart under his hot-and-cold feelings regarding Anakin and Vader? He can't have one without the other, they are two sides of a coin. He yearns to be close with Anakin again, but can't bear to be near Vader...</p><p><em>Live in the moment</em>, Qui-Gon would say.</p><p>The problem with that, is <em>this</em> moment sucks.</p><p>And where is Qui-Gon now? Dead, a waif who can only haunt his waking moments when he seeks him out.</p><p>Obi-Wan misses him terribly. </p><p>Both Anakin and Qui-Gon have left scars on his soul. Both of them are shining, bright spots in his life who never appeared to care for him a fraction of how much he cared for them. And both of them left him suddenly, without explaining, without warning, without saying goodbye. </p><p>Perhaps others might resent that... but Obi-Wan can't. They both mean too much to him. The good in his life, those golden and shining moments, are always accompanied by one of their faces. He still loves them with all he has, and he misses them like a severed limb.</p><p>He could use Qui-Gon's guidance now, if only he could calm his inner turmoil enough to call out to him.</p><p>Perhaps when Vader has left, he can make another attempt. As it is, he isn’t sure he could quiet his mind for meditation with the possibility of Vader walking in on him at any moment.</p><p>It seems like too soon when he reaches the front of the ship, where Bail told him to rendezvous at.</p><p>Obi-Wan stops outside the door, hesitating to go in. Vader might be there already... is he prepared to face him now?</p><p>He stays put, caught between walking in and leaving. Maybe he should...</p><p>His eyes close, his senses reaching out in the force to see what's on the other side of the door.</p><p>Three people, none of which carry Vader's dark force presence.</p><p>A sigh of relief leaves Obi-Wan, and he palms the door open without further hesitation. Bail is waiting inside, along with the two pilots, busy doing their job.</p><p>"Obi-Wan," Bail greets him with obvious relief. "You've been gone a long time. I was worried. Are you alright?"</p><p>All Obi-Wan can manage in return is a tight smile. "As I can be. I am... managing. Vader is a handful."</p><p>"You're doing better than most would," Bail assures him gently. "Even the Emperor has difficulty keeping him on a leash; but he seems like he genuinely wants to listen to you. I didn't think it was possible."</p><p>Hah. If that were true, then Vader would have listened to him on Tatooine, rather than ignore his wishes and just kidnap him and his son.</p><p>Obi-Wan doesn't say so, not wanting to discourage his friend. "I doubt it's little more than residual respect leftover from our past. And I assure you, he hardly listened to me then, either."</p><p>The King-Senator hums, turnings eyes to the viewport. "I suppose we'll see."</p><p>After a moment of comfortable silence, Bail shakes himself and once more looks Obi-Wan over. "Pardon my manners, do you need anything? Would you like to sit down?"</p><p>Obi-Wan's eyes follow his friend's gesture towards a small dejarik table with seating.</p><p>Really, what he needs is for <em>Alphas</em> to stop treating him like a <em>potential mate</em> to be <em>wooed--</em></p><p>But, that isn't fair to Bail. He has been nothing but kind and friendly, and he doesn't deserve to have Obi-Wan snap at him on Vader's account. Gods, maybe he <em>should</em> just go back on suppressants, perhaps that would be less stressful. </p><p>Though... with only two weeks away, he's not sure they'd even kick in fast enough to stop his next heat.</p><p>What a mess.</p><p>"A seat would be nice," Obi-Wan admits, heading for the dejarik table. "Do we have time for a game?"</p><p>"If we play fast," Bail tells him with an easy smile. "Pick your team, Kenobi."</p><p>Obi-Wan returns the smile, taking a seat and setting his side to blue.</p><p> </p><p>°| <strong>BAIL </strong>●.*•</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan gives a small, nearly imperceptible shiver. Bail only notices because he's closely watching his friend consider his next move. </p><p>He is about to ask if he's too cold when the port door whooshes open, letting Vader in. Obi-Wan must have sensed him... his friend did mention something 'off' about the Sith's force presence to him. He said it feels... cold. Not that Bail pretends to understand anything about the Jedi or the Force.</p><p>The sith walks in, immediately approaching the two of them. Bail chooses not to offer him any sort of greeting or pleasantries. </p><p>Vader takes a cursory look over the state of the dejarik board, and smiles to himself. Bail wonders what that smile is about, and doesn't have to wait long for an answer. </p><p>"Looks like you're losing, Bail." Vader remarks, staying nearby to watch the game.</p><p>The older man looks up at him, frowning in disbelief. "And how do you suppose that is? I haven't lost a piece yet, and I've taken his strider."</p><p>Rather than answer, Vader just crosses his arms with a smug look, leaning back to enjoy the show. Cocky imp.</p><p>"I'm afraid he's right, old friend," Obi-Wan comments teasingly, taking his turn. Rather than attacking his n'gok like he was expecting, the Jedi ignores the bait to move his piece around and...</p><p>Oh, he sees it now.</p><p>Obi-Wan created an opening for himself to flank Bail's pieces.</p><p>And he drew his monnok out too far chasing the strider to stop Obi-Wan from now taking each of his other pieces one at a time.</p><p>As Bail recognizes and deliberates his sticky situation, Vader laughs.</p><p>"Why did you think Obi-Wan’s men were called the Ghost Company?"</p><p>The senator heaves a sigh. "Rusty, my arse."</p><p>That makes Obi-Wan laugh; it's a nice sound. </p><p>There are laugh lines around Obi-Wan’s eyes, which crinkle as he smiles at his friend. "Do you concede?"</p><p>"I suppose I do," Bail responds, shaking his head.  Kriff, he really should have kept Obi-Wan on Alderaan. His mind was wasted all this time on Tatooine. Even now, three years out of practice, he's still a tactical genius.</p><p>His brilliant strategies and military experience could have done so much good for the budding Rebellion.</p><p>He still can, if they play their cards right.</p><p>Plans are already being put together; he just needs to find out if Obi-Wan is even interested in assisting the Rebellion.</p><p>He has faith that his friend does; but he still wants to be sure before they put anything into action.</p><p>This will... all go over much more simply if Obi-Wan decides to mate with him and Breha. If that happens, they can legally register him under a false name with the Empire, and give him authority over Alderaanian assets. Then they can focus more on dealing with the Empire in the senate, while he helps the Rebellion from behind the scenes.</p><p>No one in the senate or the Empire would suspect an Omegan royal consort of anything more complicated than childcare. It's disappointing, but much of the Galaxy still holds old prejudices about designations and physical and mental capabilities, based on only their biology. Obi-Wan isn't the only exception to those stereotypes, but that doesn't stop planets with more traditional views from being blind to him and people like him.</p><p>So, he would make the perfect Rebel Agent to give Alderaan's aid to the Rebellion. If he wants to be their mate, of course. That's the more important thing; all this is just convenient in the case that he take interest in their offer.</p><p>Of course, even if he doesn't want that... they still have a plan to get Obi-Wan and Luke to safety. Fulcrum has been notified of the current situation already. </p><p>It's... hard not to tell his friend about her. But she must remain a secret for now, even from Obi-Wan. There can't be any risk of Vader finding out she lived; much less where she is or what she's up to.</p><p>Bail shuts off the tabletop game, still smiling at his friend despite his turbulent thoughts. The first think you learn as a senator is to keep your outward appearance calm, no matter what you might be thinking off.</p><p>It's no coincidence that good politicians are usually good sabacc players.</p><p>Obi-Wan doesn't appear to pick up on his worries, just looking pleased that he won their game. "Would you like to play a game, Vader?" He asks, apparently still feeling bold off of his recent win.</p><p>There's an edge to his voice, though. One which Bail doesn't quite know how to interpret. </p><p>Vader appears tempted, wavering for a moment. "... maybe later today; the kids had me chasing them round the hall once they got tired of hide-and-seek."</p><p>Obi-Wan's arched brow is question enough to prompt Vader to explain himself.</p><p>The sith in question looks terribly amused as he continues. "Leia had me pretend to be a stormtrooper; so she and Luke could play rebels and take me down." There's a gleam in his eye as he focuses on Bail. He feels as if he should be worried, but the Sith Lord appears to be in good humor. "I wonder where she got that from."</p><p>Bail returns the look with a patient smile. "Kids these days and their imaginations," he comments dismissively. "Did they have fun at least?"</p><p>"They did," Vader's assures him, "I have the bruises to prove it. They're taking a nap in one of the bedrooms now."</p><p>"Oh good," Obi-Wan cuts in. "Hopefully Luke will nap through our shopping trip too."</p><p>"They seem worn out enough to," Vader answers, falling silent.</p><p>He seems... a little off. Bail doesn't know him well enough to say what exactly is bothering him, but he certainly acts as if he's tiptoe-ing around something.</p><p>He's sure Obi-Wan would clue him in if it was something he needed to know.</p><p>"Did you come here for something?" Obi-Wan asks after a brief pause.</p><p>The Sith has his eyes on the viewport, avoiding looking at Obi-Wan. "Just to see how far off we are. And..." he trails off, glancing abruptly at Bail. "... nevermind, it can wait."</p><p>Obi-Wan purses his lips slightly, but doesn't comment on Vader's last statement. </p><p>Bail decides to answer, seeing as Obi-Wan doesn't seem keen to do so. "We aren't far, just a few minutes away."</p><p>Vader gives him a nod, not looking back at Obi-Wan. "Good. That will give us just enough time to settle on a price. I intend to buy your lakehouse; so long as Obi-Wan is pleased with it."</p><p>"I'm sure I will be," Obi-Wan directs at Bail kindly. "Perhaps I should handle the negotiations?" He arches his brow, this time at Vader.</p><p>"Whatever you want, Obi-Wan," Vader answers, and there's an undercurrent there. Bail suspects that he means more than just the price negotiations. </p><p>He clears his throat, nodding to the two of them. "Right, then. I had the house appraised not long ago, the information is here," he reaches for his datapad to pull it up. "If you'd like to take the existing furnishings, that's a number we'll need to agree on ourselves."</p><p>And so Vader joins them at the table, and Obi-Wan looks over the appraisal.</p><p>The negotiations are short, with Obi-Wan handling them easily. Vader seems unconcerned with the amount of credits, most of his attention on Obi-Wan and seemingly waiting for something. </p><p>For what, Bail doesn't know. He just hopes that whatever it is, Obi-Wan is prepared to handle it. His friend has had it rough, he knows. Hopefully he'll be alright. </p><p>Then the ship lands, and it's time to collect the kids and show Obi-Wan and Vader their new home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>3 y/o Luke and Leia after a hard day's work shooting Nerf Guns at Darth Vader:<br/><br/>Edit: a commenter pointed out to me that I put down the wrong age here, whoops! They are both just a little over 3; I couldn't say whether the 5 was a typo or because when I write their lines I'm aiming for the mental maturity of 5 year olds (due to their force sensitivity and their respective upbringing)</p><p>(We're just gonna gloss over the fact that Vader is cool with wiping Obi-Wan’s memory and the only thing holding him back is that he wouldn't remember Luke either.)</p><p>Also also,</p><p>Vader: how do I find out what to do to make Obi-Wan happy?<br/>Zed: just ask him<br/>Vader: no, that's a dumb idea.<br/>Vader, ten minutes later: I know!! I'll ask him!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Q&A</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shopping time! And Vader finally gets up the nerve to ask things!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for your comments! They've really driven me throughout writing this whole chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>°| <strong>VADER</strong> ●.*•</p><p><br/>The trip to the marketplace is mostly silent. They didn't spend long in the lake house, just putting the pups into a bed to nap and then leaving them in the care of one of the house's (mansion, really) butler droids.</p><p>As they're flowm to it in the speeder, Bail lets them know about the nearby city and where they'll find places of note-- like the medcenter, a theater, the best restaurants, a kid-friendly park, and (as they approach it) the shopping center of the city.</p><p>It's still around midday, and all the many colorful shopfronts and banners look stunning under the shining Alderaan sun. Vader turns his attention to Obi-Wan, curious to see if he's impressed by the bustling, colorful marketplace.</p><p>But rather than the casual interest and intrigue his master always showed around cultural centers before, Obi-Wan looks... intimidated. It puts a small frown on Vader's face as he looks his former master over</p><p>"Are you alright?" He leans in to ask, too low for Bail to overhear. The senator is busy talking about the city's recent election for governor, and isn't looking at them anyways.</p><p>Obi-Wan gives Vader a stiff nod, still looking out the side of the speeder at the busy streets and many vendors. "It's just... a lot of people."</p><p>Oh.</p><p>It hadn't even occurred to Vader that Obi-Wan wouldn't be comfortable around large groups of people. He's adjusted so well and so quickly to being around Vader and Bail.</p><p>But Vader has to remind himself, again, that this is not the same Obi-Wan who he knew before the fall of the Empire. This Obi-Wan has spent 3 years almost entirely isolated in the desert. Of course large crowds would be intimidating and possibly overwhelming for him so soon.</p><p>He stops himself before he can put his arm around the man. "Do you want to go back to the Lake House? We can just order anything you need on the net."</p><p>Obi-Wan tears his eyes away from the market then, looking at Vader with something like surprise and, perhaps, gratitude. "... I'll let you know if it's too much." His eyes linger on Vader for a moment. "... Zed said it's important I choose the blankets and such in person... but... thank you. That's very considerate."</p><p>The Sith offers him a smile that he hopes is reassuring, and continues to keep his hands to himself, no matter how much he wants to touch. "I'm trying," he responds gently, hoping that Obi-Wan catches his deeper meaning. "I'll keep us out of the busier stores."</p><p>That seems to relax Obi-Wan somewhat, and he gives another grateful nod before turning his attention back to the marketplace below.</p><p>If he sits a little closer to Vader than before... well, Vader can only assume that he's doing something right.</p><p><br/>°| <strong>OBI-WAN</strong> ●.*•</p><p><br/>For once, Obi-Wan is grateful that Vader doesn't like to leave him alone.</p><p>The marketplace is loud and crowded, and Vader's constant presence by his side is like an anchor for him. Bail can't stay with them long; as the king he is too recognizable and he doesn't want to risk some paparazzi zealot recognizing him and trying to figure out who Obi-Wan is.</p><p>Obi-Wan understands the reasoning; his identity needs to stay a secret. And any unmated Omega seen in one of the Organa's company is going to be the center of a storm of gossip. If anyone ran a face scan on him, he'd be found out almost instantly. </p><p>Vader doesn't run that same risk, despite being the Emperor's right hand. He doesn't want anyone to recognize him as Anakin, so he wears a mask the majority of the time. He doesn't go out in public much anyways, usually just staying on his ships or going into battle. Darth Vader is still a mystery to most of the Empire.</p><p>So, the King stays with their speeder, and Obi-Wan and Vader stick to the least popular areas of the Market. </p><p>It's not so bad, actually. Once he starts to get used to the buzz of background noise and conversations, he doesn’t feel so on edge and anxious. It probably helps that he grew up around busy centers of activity like this one, and acclimating to it is a bit like riding a hoverbike. </p><p>His senses stay on alert, but with Vader (and Anakin's strong scent) nearby, he has something to focus on and keep him from outright panicking.</p><p>A few hours later finds him and Vader in one of the areas that they avoided earlier because it was too busy. A lot of the traffic has dwindled as it gets closer to sundown, this being one of the smaller cities in Alderaan, where things tend to actually close down for the night.</p><p>Bail spends his time meeting with the new governor of this city, and is content to keep socializing with her until they're ready to go. He's kept in contact sporadically to let them know where he is and to make sure they're not running into trouble, but has otherwise left them to their own devices.</p><p>The shop Obi-Wan is in now is one full of many locally made things. Mostly clothes; thick cloaks and dresses and things for the winter season. But they have blankets too, with spun wool from beasts native to Alderaan. The feel of them appeals greatly to him, and he's looking through the selection for one with a pattern he likes, or to get an idea of what he might commission the owner to make.</p><p>As he's looking, Vader puts a hand on his shoulder. "I want to go get something from another store, will you be alright on your own for a few minutes?"</p><p>Obi-Wan turns to look at him, then looks around at the shop they're in. It's nearly empty, save for themselves and a couple women trying on dresses together.</p><p>He nods at Vader. There are a lot of blankets to look through, and he wants to see some of the cloaks as well. He'll be fine for a few minutes. "Go on, I'll stay here."</p><p>The Alpha flashes him a smile, squeezes his shoulder, then makes his way out of the store. Obi-Wan doesn't watch him leave, just turning his attention back to the soft and colorfully dyed wool.</p><p>It's some time later when Obi-Wan feels someone walk up to his side. He's picked out two blankets that appeal to him and he's looking at the cloaks when he's approached. </p><p>Obi-Wan isn't paying much attention now, having finally begun to relax. So when he feels someone come up and lean in to take a good sniff at his neck, his first instinct is to tell off Vader for his bad manners and presumptuous behavior.</p><p>But. Then he smells the Alpha, and that isn't Anakin's scent.</p><p>Obi-Wan jerks away, almost dropping his blankets as he whips around to face the stranger that invaded his space. All his previous ease and relaxation is gone, and his senses are back on high alert.</p><p>The Alpha is a human man, perhaps a bit taller than Obi-Wan, but not much. His hair is a dark, oily black and has been slicked back with some kind of gel. He has some muscle, as all Alphas naturally do, but it's not the sort he's worked for. He looks stringy, and he has a gut that indicates many nights spent in a cantina. His nose has very obviously been broken before, and his eyes are a beady black to match his hair.</p><p>He smells sour, and Obi-Wan can't tell if it's part of his scent or if it's alcohol on his breath. He is, overall, not someone Obi-Wan wants to be near, and he makes that as clear as he can through his body language and scent.</p><p>"Sorry," the man says, not sounding sorry at all. "I couldn't help myself, you smell like heaven."</p><p>Obi-Wan doesn't have a response for him, just biting back the urge to growl and lash out, like he would at a threat in the desert. He doesn't want to cause a scene and get escorted out of this shop before Vader comes back to find him. That would be not only embarrassing, but would keep him from buying the blankets he just spent so much time picking out.</p><p>"I could smell you from outside," the Alpha continues, apparently unbothered by the distress and anger bleeding into Obi-Wan’s scent. "Not many people go shopping without blockers here. Especially when they're so close to a heat. You looking for a good time, red?"</p><p>"No." Obi-Wan answers him tersely. He fights to keep his temper in check. It would be child's play to take the cocky Alpha down, but again, he doesn’t want to cause a scene. "I'd thank you to leave. I'm busy."</p><p>Despite the thinly veiled warning and obvious unhappiness Obi-Wan is broadcasting, the Alpha remains undeterred. He's human, and obviously not all that bright, so if this were another time, when Obi-Wan wasn't likely to be reported if anyone suspected him of being a Jedi, he might just mind trick the man to leave.</p><p>As it is, he isn’t totally sure he's still capable of manipulating the force with such precision. And failure would be... bad.</p><p>The Alpha leers at him, continuing to crowd into his space. "Aw, don't be like that, red. How about we leave together? I'll buy you a drink. Or, we can just skip to the fun part." A hand finds its way to Obi-Wan’s butt, and this time, the former jedi doesn't supress his snarl, his eyes flashing with anger.</p><p>The stranger just laughs, unafraid of the wrath of an Omega. Obi-Wan is nearing the end of his patience. If someone else doesn't step in to run the stranger off, he may very well break this knothead's arm.</p><p>"You won't be so feisty once you've got a knot in you," the Alpha purrs back, looking amused. "You're all the same, even bad-tempered old spinsters like you. You'll love it, I promise. I might even give you a pup or two to remember me by."</p><p>And that? That's the end of Obi-Wan’s tolerance for this interaction. </p><p>He drops the blankets, a hand darting out to grab the offending Alpha's arm. Before the man knows which way is up, Obi-Wan uses that arm to twist him around, bending his arm backwards painfully behind him. He gets another grip on his other arm, and holds him there, steadily applying pressure to the twisted arm.</p><p>"Feel like leaving now?" He asks, a growl to his words.</p><p>The Alpha is whimpering in pain, clearly not prepared for this outcome. "What the-- you're crazy!"</p><p>Obi-Wan snorts, and is about to twist his arm further (to either dislocate or break it, whichever comes first) when a hand touches his shoulder. </p><p>"Obi-Wan," Vader's voice says, sounding amused. "I'm sure he deserves it, but you should probably let him go."</p><p>The return of Anakin's scent helps to put Obi-Wan back at ease. This Alpha or any other wouldn't dare to try something while an Alpha like Vader is nearby. So, he lets go of the stranger, shoving him forward a bit so he stumbles off balance. </p><p>"Psychotic bitch!" The stranger curses him, then turns and runs from the store.</p><p>He glares, unmoved by the fearful glance the Alpha throws back at them before escaping. Vader watches him go, eyes tracking his form until he's out of sight.</p><p>Once he's gone, Obi-Wan bends down to pick up his chosen blankets. He spares a look at the shopkeeper, who looks more entertained than angry at the display.</p><p>When Obi-Wan turns his gaze on Vader, the Sith is looking at him and holding a pair of disposable mugs in a drink holder with his other hand. "Are you okay?" Vader asks, letting his hand leave Obi-Wan’s shoulder. </p><p>The jedi nods, heaving a sigh. "I can handle myself."</p><p>"There's no doubt of that," Vader agrees with no small amount of amusement. "I just mean, did he manage to hurt you at all?"</p><p>"No," Obi-Wan answers, pleased that Vader isn't doubting his capabilities too. The anger and distress fades from his scent as he relaxes once more. "He got on my nerves, that's all."</p><p>"What did he say to you?" The Sith asks, a mixture of genuine concern and murderous intent in his tone. Obi-Wan has never heard anyone else pull off such a combination. </p><p>The Omega shakes his head, turning back to the cloaks he was looking through. "He said what everyone says about people like me, Vader. I'm glad he harassed <em>me</em> rather than someone else; hopefully I gave him a scare and he won't try that again."</p><p>Vader responds with a disgruntled huff. "Maybe I should have let you break his arm." The Alpha takes the blankets from Obi-Wan so he can have both his hands free, standing a respectful distance away. "If I thought you'd appreciate it, I'd offer to scent you so scum like that will leave you alone."</p><p>Despite what are obviously his best efforts, Vader fails to keep a note of hope out of his tone, and Obi-Wan knows that if he did ever want that, the offer stands.</p><p>He fights not to roll his eyes. At least the Sith has the sense to know his answer and not press him on it.</p><p>Obi-Wan focuses on Vader, then, and the cups he brought with them. "Is that tea I smell?" He asks, changing the subject.</p><p>Vader nods, tucking the blankets under one arm so he can pull one of the cups out of the holder. "Yes, I think I remembered your favorite."</p><p>He takes the cup held out for him, breathing in the scent from the steam spilling out the top. He recognizes the scent, and smiles. "Chamomile with milk and honey?" He asks, and feels pleased when Vader nods his confirmation. </p><p>"And a pinch of cinnamon on top," the Sith adds, looking a little worried that he may have gotten it wrong.</p><p>He didn't.</p><p>"I'm surprised you remembered." Surprised, yes, but overwhelmingly pleased. It's been well over the 3 years they've been apart since they had proper tea and caf together. They rarely had time for more than instacaf during the war.</p><p>Vader smiles back at him, picking up his own drink. "You were always very particular about it."</p><p>Obi-Wan remembers Anakin's many complaints about it back when he was a Padawan and was sometimes asked to go buy or make them tea. His Padawan used to make fun of his drink for being 'girly'.</p><p>Of course, he wouldn't have complained if he knew Obi-Wan’s designation. Liking overly sweet things is one of the few unfortunate stereotypes of his type that Obi-Wan actually adheres to.</p><p>"I like what I like," Obi-Wan responds, breathing in the relaxing scent while the tea is too hot to drink. He's not just talking about the tea, and he thinks Vader picks up on that.</p><p>The Sith allows silence to reign for a few moments, while Obi-Wan compares two of the cloaks to decide if he wants them both or just one of them.</p><p>He decides on one of them, then hands it to Vader as well so he can take the three materials he selected up to the register for checkout. </p><p>Obi-Wan drinks his tea as he waits for the Alpha to buy the wares and have them sent directly to the lakehouse by drone (as he's done with all their other purchases today). Obi-Wan has gotten about halfway through his cup and is feeling significantly more at ease by the time Vader is done with the merchant.</p><p>Their next stop is to a food stand, where Obi-Wan gets a bowl of rice and grilled fish for latemeal, while Vader has a more adventurous spicy fried fish and vegetable skewer.</p><p>They find a quiet corner of the Market to eat, and settle down for their meal.</p><p>It's quiet here, and it's getting dark. Some of the stores are closing up, and the streets are getting less busy. They might be able to go to one more store before they should head back home, but it's alright if they don't. Obi-Wan is fairly sure he has enough materials to make a suitable nest, between everything they have here, the sheets and pillows he told Zed to steal from Vader's bed, and his old clothes from Tatooine. </p><p>And he still has about two weeks to order things on the net if he wants any more. He should be alright. </p><p>"I have a question for you," Vader says, just as Obi-Wan finishes his bowl.</p><p>He sounds... young, and unsure. It immediately captures Obi-Wan’s attention. </p><p>The Jedi sets his empty bowl aside, giving Vader his full attention. "Ask away."</p><p>His response seems to send a wave of relief through Vader. Obi-Wan supposes it would; in his youth, Obi-Wan wasn't known for his patience with questions. He's done his best to change that.</p><p>"... I want to do as you ask. I want to be the man you love." Ah, so it's about this. "But... I don't know how. Will you help me?"</p><p>Before Obi-Wan can stop himself, he's moved closer to Vader and laid his hand on the Alpha's arm, looking up into his eyes. They aren't blue, but they are earnest, conflicted. They <em>could</em> be blue again, someday.</p><p>He doesn't have to think about his answer. "Of course I will," he responds, just as soft and genuine. "I will always help you; you need only ask."</p><p>This further makes Vader relax. There's a hopeful glint in his eyes as he looks back down at Obi-Wan.</p><p>He can see Anakin in those eyes, even if they're still yellow. He can see the lost young man that needs guidance, needs someone to lean on and answer his questions. Perhaps now, Obi-Wan will finally have a chance to right the wrongs he did to his dearest friend. Maybe now he can be what Anakin needed him to be before. </p><p>"Then how, Obi-Wan?" Vader asks him, still seeming so young and lost. "I don't know what made me him. I don't know where to start. Do I wipe my mind back to that day? Do I take down the Empire and try to make things as they were before? Please, tell me what I must do."</p><p>The things Vader asks...</p><p>It takes Obi-Wan’s breath away to hear that he would be genuinely willing to go to such lengths just for Obi-Wan to love him.</p><p>But... he doesn't need to do any of that. And Obi-Wan won't take advantage of Vader's willingness to do anything he asks just to get what he wants.</p><p>He isn't a Sith.</p><p>"That..." he starts, thinking long on what he wants to say. "Is not a question with an easy answer. I think we'll have to figure it out together. But I do believe you have the right idea to start with; you need to get away from Palpatine's influence. He poisoned you against everything that made you Anakin." Obi-Wan firmly believes that. Anakin has always been good and kind and caring at heart. Palpatine has tried to make him none of those things. </p><p>And he managed to, but it seems that he could not harden Anakin's good heart forever. "If that means you need to defeat him, or arrest him, or kill him, then do that. If you don't feel ready to face him, then we can go. We can take Luke and run to where he can't ever find us again."</p><p>"I won't run," Vader tells him immediately. "I need to face him, for everything he's done to me and those I love."</p><p>"Then be careful," Obi-Wan slides his hand down Vader's arm, to where he knows there is metal underneath the glove. "I would fight him with you, if I could. I fear I would only serve as a distraction, though. The desert has weakened me too much, and my connection to the force is... frayed."</p><p>As he thinks on it, it occurs to him that now, the force doesn't feel so far out of reach. As he opens himself up to Anakin and lets himself be vulnerable, the force opens up to him in turn. It's a small thing, but it spurs him to continue, to allow the force to guide him in his answers. </p><p>"I would wait for you to recover, if it weren't so risky." Vader admits softly. "I'd rather have you at my side when I face him. But the longer we wait, the greater chance there is that he discovers you, or the truth about Luke. I won't risk our son that way. I won't let him hurt Luke the way he hurt me."</p><p>Obi-Wan nods, fully understanding the sentiment. He would do anything, anything at all for that boy. "You're fighting Palpatine for the right reasons, then." He says after a moment. "To protect another from harm. If you kill him out of revenge, you'll only be continuing the path of the Sith. You need to find a way back to the light if you're to be the man I love and the father Luke deserves."</p><p>At that, Vader looks unsure of himself, and though he stays silent, Obi-Wan can almost see that he has more questions.</p><p>Not willing to let this step towards progress falter so soon, Obi-Wan tightens his grip on the Alpha's arm. This conversation is the will of the force, he can feel it in his bones. "Ask what's on your mind, I can't read it."</p><p>"What if I <em>can't?"</em> Vader asks, rushed and worried. "Or what if I do, and then I'm too weak to protect you and Luke? I lost her, I won't lose you too."</p><p>"You won't," Obi-Wan promises, keeping his voice sure and steady. "You won't lose us. The dark side protects and saves no one; it is the very evil that killed your wife and slaughtered our family." He can't say Padmé's name any more than Vader can, her memory still pains him too much. He will forever hold the guilt of being the last person to see her alive, when that person should have been Anakin.</p><p>But he can at least honor her by having faith in her last words, her dying wish. <em>There is still good in him.</em></p><p>Obi-Wan barrels on, not letting the past trip him up now. Vader-- no, <em>Anakin </em>needs him. "It doesn't make you strong; your love and your compassion and your kind spirit is what made you stronger than any Sith could ever be. It takes <em>true</em> strength to resist the dark side, and the Anakin I know has all the strength he needs to leave the darkness behind and find the light again."</p><p>Obi-Wan doesn't know when his hand left Vader's arm to frame the side of his face, but it's there now, and he's loathe to stop touching. He can see him now, Anakin isn't far underneath the surface. He just needs a little help. A nudge in the right direction. </p><p>"How can you be sure?" Vader asks, still afraid, still worried. "If I fail, I've put you and Luke in terrible danger. How are you not afraid?"</p><p>"Because," Obi-Wan smiles, his heart aching as he remembers that same fearful expression with blue eyes rather than yellow. "If anyone can make things right, you can. I trust you with my life, Anakin. I always have."</p><p>When Obi-Wan says the name this time, directly to him, he doesn’t flinch. He doesn't pull away. He doesn't look guilty or angry.</p><p>No, there's a lost look on Vader's face, and Obi-Wan can <em>see </em>the struggle in the depths of his eyes. He keeps his hand where it is, silently willing, <em>praying,</em> for Anakin to come back to him. Even if it's only for a second.</p><p>And as he watches, his prayers are answered. </p><p>Slowly, oh so slowly, the yellow and red shrinks back from Anakin's eyes, leaving behind a brilliant, shattered blue. The same beautiful blue of the skies Anakin so loves to fly above.</p><p>Obi-Wan could weep for the joy it brings him. Anakin, <em>his Anakin.</em> He's still there.</p><p>"Do you mean that?" <em>Anakin</em> asks him, eyes wide with wonder. "Do you really trust me that much? Do you really love me?"</p><p>It's all Obi-Wan can do to keep his voice steady with the tears threatening to choke him. "I have never meant anything more." </p><p>He can't tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him, from the blue eyes he's longed to see for three years. Even just one year stretched for an eternity, three would have been unbearable, if Luke had not inherited his father's sky blue eyes and given Obi-Wan hope anew.</p><p>"You are the shining star in my otherwise bleak and miserable life," Obi-Wan continues before he can think better of it, just wanting to keep Anakin here for as long as he can. If he must pour out his heart to do so, then he will do as he must. "When I lost you, it was like day became night. It was like the entire galaxy was devoid of light. Yes, I love you, but it's so much <em>more</em> than that. There are many I would die for in this Galaxy. But I <em>lived</em> for you, for your son. In the hopes that I would see you again one day, if not in you, then in the part of Luke that came from you."</p><p>Anakin has always had a retort for everything Obi-Wan says to him. But now? He seems speechless.</p><p>It's alright. Obi-Wan can see him, and that is enough. </p><p>His thumb brushes over the thin scar under Anakin's eye, and he drinks in the sight of him, the man he lived three years in the wastes for. The man whose son brought light back into Obi-Wan’s life when he didn't think there was any light left in the Galaxy.</p><p>"... Why did you never <em>tell</em> me?" Anakin finally asks, the first specks of gold returning to his eyes. With them, returns the edge of fear and insecurity to Anakin's expression. </p><p>"I thought you <em>knew,"</em> Obi-Wan whispers, because it's the unfortunate truth. "I didn't realize it needed to be said. You were my brother, my best friend, I <em>loved you.</em> I still do. I should have said it then, but I'll say it now, and when you come back to me, I'll never stop saying it."</p><p>"I don't know how you can love me after all I've done," Anakin says, slipping away.</p><p>Obi-Wan’s other hand comes up, framing Anakin's face as if he can hold him there by sheer will. "Come back to me, and I'll show you how I love you."</p><p>It takes all the strength he has not to press a kiss to Anakin's lips as he fades away, as Vader once more slides his mask of fear and simmering hatred into place. He has to wonder what Vader still hates so much, hasn't he already destroyed all who wronged him?</p><p>Surely Palpatine is a driving force, but he can't be the only thing, or Vader certainly would have rid himself of the man already. </p><p>Obi-Wan can't begin to imagine what it is that could bury Anakin under such a haunted, lingering hatred.</p><p>That too, soon fades from Vader's eyes, becoming only a layer to the bleeding yellow rings around his pupils. It's a mystery that Obi-Wan will have to uncover in time. For now, he needs to take his hands back off of Vader's face.</p><p>As he draws back, Vader catches his wrists. He doesn't hold him there tightly, just lightly wrapping his fingers around them, his thumbs pressing to Obi-Wan’s pulse points.</p><p>Vader just stares at them for a moment, apparently deep in thought. Obi-Wan lets it happen, gives the Sith time to work out whatever it is he needs to think through.</p><p>"... I still don't understand," he finally says, voice small.</p><p>Obi-Wan makes no attempt to pull his wrists away. "What is there to understand?" He asks gently. "The force is our guide, and it has always sung when Anakin and I were close. Listen to the force, it will guide us back together, as it always has."</p><p>"What will become of me?" Vader asks, still lost.</p><p>"You will always be a part of him," Obi-Wan answers, speaking from his heart, letting the force guide his thoughts. "You will be a hard lesson he had to learn. Just as the darkness I used to avenge my master's death will always be a part of me. You will be stronger for having overcome it."</p><p>This causes Vader to swallow and nod, finally lowering their hands to their knees, and frowning down at them. "You said to let the force guide us back together. How? Hasn't it already?"</p><p>So many questions, and Obi-Wan doesn't know how he could have ever denied Anakin answers before. It lessens the ache in his heart to be helping him find answers now.</p><p>"It did the easy part for us," Obi-Wan starts, a sigh on his lips. "Bringing us to the same place at the same time. Now we need to do the rest, to mend the things that can't be fixed for us."</p><p>"Meditation," Vader says, sounding displeased. He doesn't sound quite so opposed to it as Anakin once did, however. </p><p>"That would certainly help," Obi-Wan agrees with a wry tilt to his lips. "You needn't meditate alone. I've struggled with it as well, and I expect together we can achieve what we have failed at separately."</p><p>This gets Vader's attention, and he seems astonished at the mere notion. <em>"You </em>need help meditating?"</p><p>An ashamed nod answers that question. "I have failed to find peace in my new life. We can help each other with that, I expect."</p><p>Vader nods then, and finally lets go of Obi-Wan’s wrists. "Then I will hold you to that offer, Obi-Wan."</p><p>He looks up, and Obi-Wan follows his eyes to the near-empty and darkened streets of the market.</p><p>"We should go," Vader says, and Obi-Wan agrees. Time got away from them, and it's dark enough for the streetlights to have turned on to give them visibility.</p><p>"Let's," Obi-Wan says, allowing Vader to help him to his feet.</p><p>Today has been a good day. It didn't start out as one... but Obi-Wan can lift his head high now, and have hope for a better future. Hope for himself, for Luke... and even for Anakin. </p><p>What a day it has been.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alternate Title for this chapter: "First Date"<br/> </p><p><b>Random Alderaan Citizen:</b> [walks by]<br/><b>Vader and Obi-Wan:</b> [casually discussing regicide of Emperor Palpatine]<br/><b>Random Alderaan Citizen:</b> ... well it doesn't effect me so not my business </p><p>16 years later </p><p><b>Alderaan:</b> [does not blow up]</p><p>Thanks for your enthusiasm last chapter! I hope you enjoyed this update!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! </p><p>  </p><p><b>Edit 01/18/2021:</b> From now on, I'll be waiting to respond to comments until I post the next chapter ♡ thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>